The Princess and the Goblin 2
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: When Irene is cursed by Froglip, she never expected to befriend him. Now she thinks she's in LOVE with him. If it's true, and he feels the same way for her, what will their friends and family think? What about a dangerous and vengeful enemy?
1. Four Years Later,,,

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Four Years Later…**

"_**I'll be back." Curdie nodded. "And that's a promise!" He ran down the hall to aid the castle's guards in the battle against the Goblins.**_

_**Princess Irene shut and locked her door, as Curdie told her to stay in her bedroom where it was safe. She turned away, but had a funny and bad feeling, as if something wasn't right. As if…someone was in this room.**_

_**She turned towards the door, and screamed. There was a tall Goblin room. But not just any Goblin: the Goblin Prince, Froglip!**_

_**Prince Froglip was tall and lanky, but also muscular. His skin was a bright green; his claws, the insides of his ears, and his eyelids were dark green. He had large bat-like ears, large golden-yellow eyes, frog-like lips, a round nose, and wild pink hair that billowed out behind his ears like wings, and stood in a mohawk. He wore a teal loincloth and a black cape lined with hot pink held around his neck with a white skull-shaped pin.**_

_**Froglip had snuck in behind Curdie and Irene and was hiding behind the door. He had been leaning against the door, with his arms crossed, and had a devious grin on his face.**_

_**He stalked towards Irene. The young princess ran from the Goblin, who followed close behind. All the scrambling caused her room to become terribly messy.**_

_**Finally, Froglip pounced and landed on Irene; he chuckled and eyed her with his golden yellow eyes. She shook with fright.**_

"_**Trying to make this hard, are you? Froglip lisped, spitting at the "S" sounds.**_

_**Irene kicked at Froglip's feet. When her own foot made contact with one of Froglip's, the Goblin Prince yelped and jumped back. She pushed herself up and ran for the door. She quickly unlocked the door, but before she could open it, Froglip planted his hand against the door, recovered from Irene's kick. "Going somewhere, Princess?" He grinned evilly. "Stay awhile. I've been looking for some…fun!" He cackled at the last word.**_

_**Irene gasped. Fun? What did Froglip plan to do with her? Suddenly, she remembered something Curdie told her. **_**If it's one thing they can't stand, it's a song. They hate music.**_** She opened her mouth to sing.**_

_**However, he saw what she was doing. He grabbed her shoulder with his left hand and covered Irene's mouth with his right. "Don't. You. Dare." He whispered dangerously through clenched teeth. "If you even sing quietly, I won't hesitate to slit your throat!"**_

_**Irene's eyes widened in fright.**_

"_**However, if you're going to be my Queen, you need to be alive."**_

_**Irene gulped; she took hold of Froglip's wrist and pulled it down so she could talk. "If I go willingly, will you not harm Curdie?"**_

"_**That Sun-Boy!" Froglip growled. "I should just kill him now!"**_

"_**If you promise you won't hurt him, I will go without a fight." Irene said; tears ran down her face from fright, and because Froglip's claws were digging into her skin through her pink dress.**_

_**He frowned and closed his eyes halfway, thinking about it. After a moment, he returned his yellow gaze to Irene. "Not a hair on his head, Princess." He sneered; he grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. "I won't hurt him."**_

_**Froglip opened the door, then led Irene, who still had her hands firmly behind her back, out. Once they were out, he shut the door, and the two made their way to the wine cellar, where the Goblins originally came into the castle.**_

_**Irene raised one eyebrow, confused that Froglip had shut her bedroom door.**_

"_**To give your Sun-Boy friend hope that you're still safe in your room." He whispered, dampening her ear with his spit. "After all, he told you to stay in you room. Imagine how upset he would be when he finds the room empty, and as though someone turned it upside down. Oh, if only I could be there to see the look on his face." Froglip chuckled.**_

_**As the Goblin Prince gloated, Irene just allowed him to lead her to the wine cellar. Tears ran down her cheeks, thinking about poor Curdie when he found her bedroom empty and messy.**_

* * *

_**Soon, the two were hiding amongst wine barrels. Froglip and Irene were crouched a couple yards from the hole in the floor leading to the Goblin Kingdom.**_

_**She noticed her feet were near his. She remembered how he had yelped in pain when she kicked him. Perhaps she could hurt him again, and get away; better yet, alert the guards.**_

_**She carefully held her foot over his right foot.**_

"_**Don't even try it." He whispered, not taking his eye off the disappearing guards.**_

_**Irene sighed quietly, setting her foot down; it didn't work. She was going to be taken down to the Goblin Kingdom, and was going to be wedded to Froglip.**_

_**Thinking about this, she began to cry. "Irene?" She looked up; it was Curdie!**_

"_**Curdie! Look out!" Irene cried.**_

"_**Froglip!" Curdie snapped; he took a step towards the Goblin Prince.**_

"_**You come one step near her, and I'll wring her neck!" Froglip threatened; he laid a claw on Irene's neck and ran it up the bottom of her chin.**_

_**"AHHH!" She screamed.**_

_**Froglip shoved her towards the hole in the floor. "She's mine now!" He announced. "I'm taking her back with me."**_

"_**No! Not down there!" Curdie exclaimed. "You won't stand a chance!"**_

"_**Oh yeah? You try stopping me, Sun-Boy." Froglip challenged; he continued to lead Irene down the tunnel.**_

"_**But the water! It's coming down the tunnel!"**_

"_**Ugh, you really don't think I'll be fooled by that old trick?" Froglip cackled. "I'm not stupid!" When he turned to where he was headed, he and Irene screamed at the top of their lungs; water was thundering through the tunnel…**_

* * *

Irene sat up in bed quickly, panting and covered in sweat. She had that nightmare again. The one where the Prince Froglip had nearly taken her to his Goblin Kingdom. She had that nightmare many times, ever since that event happened when she was 12.

Now, four years later, Princess Irene was a 15-year-old young woman. She had waist-length orange-red hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She usually wore a pink dress that fell to the floor and pink princess shoes. Her nightgown was also pink.

She wiped her sweaty brow with her blanket, and threw the cloth aside. She stepped out of bed and threw open the windows. Three pigeons flew from the window and to a distant tower.

She leaned onto the edge of the open window and smiled. In that distant tower lived her great-great-grandmother. Her grandmother had her great-great-granddaughter's name, Irene. She was magic, and would occasionally appeared. She gave Irene a ring with thread tied to it. Grandmother gave her the thread to protect her against the Goblins, until she found her own magic.

Irene sighed and turned away from the window. She hadn't heard from her grandmother for five years. The princess turned to her cat, Turnip, who was curled at the foot of her bed.

Turnip had always been Irene's best friend. The cat was gray, except for his snout, throat, chest, and left front paw, which were white, and a black stripe around his tail. He had a pink nose and green eyes. At the time the Goblins attacked, he was only a year-old kitten. Now he was a full-grown five-year-old cat.

"Oh, Turnip," Irene sighed. "Do you think Grandmother is not visiting me for a reason?"

Turnip yawned and shrugged.

"Do you think she knows it is my 16th birthday?"

It was true; today, the princess turned 16, the appropriate age for her to marry. Unfortunately, Irene was still in love with Curdie, who was very well not royalty. He was a miner's boy, at age 15. Even though her father was in dept to Curdie for saving her from the Goblins, Irene knew she would have to marry a prince.

At that moment, someone came into Irene's room. It was her new maid-in-waiting, Angelina. She had long, fair, blonde hair, bright green eyes, fair skin, and wore a maiden's outfit.

"Excuse me, Princess Irene," She said, curtseying. "I did not know you had just gotten up."

"Quite alright, Angelina." Irene smiled. "I was just admiring the rising sun."

"Yes, it is quite lovely." Angelina nodded. "The king wishes for me to give you this." The 14-year-old handed Irene something wrapped in silk. "I wish you a happy birthday, as well."

Irene unwrapped the cloth. It was a golden and white dress. "Oh my!" She gasped. "It is beautiful!"

"The king wishes for you to wear this today." Angelina said. "For your birthday party."

Irene sighed and nodded. "Allow me to dress in this. I will come down later."

Angelina curtseyed again, then left the room.

Irene changed out of her nightgown and into her birthday gown. As she slipped into her shoes, she sighed again. For once, she wished the Goblins would attack again, so Curdie would rescue her again, and prove to her father, the king, he was worthy of her hand. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Prince Froglip after his fall down the waterfall…

* * *

_Prince Froglip paced around a cave formed under the castle. He had lived there for a full year, arriving three years after his raid on the castle. He had lived for a year, pondering for a way to get back Irene._

_He had plotted and planned, but none of them seemed to work._

_He sat on a rock and sighed in frustration. His Goblin Cat, Grazzlegritch, bounded up and onto the prince's shoulder._

_Grazzlegritch, Goblin language for "Devil Cat", was navy blue, except for his chest, throat and snout, which were light blue, and the insides of his ears, which were fuchsia pink. He had a black mane, piercing yellow eyes, a long devil's tail, small devil horns, and visible black claws. Grazzlegritch was very close to the prince, and was the leader of a band of Goblin Pets._

_Grazzlegritch rubbed his head against Froglip's and meowed._

"_Oh, Grazzlegritch," Froglip sighed, scratching the Goblin Cat's ears. "If only I had gotten my princess four years ago, times would be different. I would be ruling the Goblin Kingdom, with my Queen by my side. I would be commanding the Sun-People, and Goblins would overrule those pale, soft, creatures! Hmm, but it is not to be."_

"_Perhaps it __is__, your young majesty."_

_Froglip turned towards the voice; it was his right-hand-Goblin, Gromp._

"_What do you mean?" Froglip asked, raising one eyebrow._

"_I heard today is the young Princess Irene's 16__th__ birthday." The elderly dark gray Goblin explained. "According to the royal Sun-People's traditions, that is the age where a princess or prince will marry."_

"_You don't say." Froglip said, rubbing his chin. "That is very interesting, but that does not help me get Irene."_

"_Well, today is a very special and…magical day. You see…" Gromp roughly took a hold of Froglip's ear and pulled it towards him; the elderly Goblin whispered something in the prince's ear._

_Froglip's other ear perked up; his eyes widened. "What! Are you sure?" He asked, wrenching his now-sore ear out of Gromp's grip._

"_At midnight, on a full moon." Gromp nodded. "That is tonight."_

_Froglip chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "This could be my way to finally get my princess." He grinned. "Tonight, I will get my princess, and __revenge__!"_

* * *

A/N Irene's nightmare is when Froglip kidnapped her and tried to take her down the hole into the Goblin Kingdom. The scene in the bedroom was based on the PatG, "Taken". The rest of the scene is from the original movie.

In this chapter, two new minor characters are introduced: Angelina, Irene's maid, and Gromp, Froglip's right-hand-Goblin. Also, Froglip's cat's name, Grazzlegritch, belongs to me.

The chapter is titled "Four Years Later..." because it's a recap of when Irene was nearly captured, which was four years from where the story takes place.

Finally, R&R, and thanks for reading.


	2. Old Friends and Enemies

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Old Friends and Enemies**

Princess Irene looked stunning. She was dressed in her gold and white party dress, with her bangs braided and tied around and at the back of her head. She wore not her pink shoes, but glass slippers instead. In her arms was Turnip.

Irene slowly walked to her throne next to her father's, and sat down; she set Turnip on her lap. She looked around the castle as she waited for her father. The throne room's walls, ceiling, and floor were made of stone. Purple and red flags hung on the walls. On the floor, from the main gate to the thrones, was a long, red carpet lined with yellow. In the middle was a long table, surrounded by tables; on the table were many foods celebrating the 16th birthday of the princess.

She sighed and stroked Turnip. Today, not unlike any other day, Irene longed not to be a princess. Being a princess was lovely at times, but her day was always planned; always watched and monitored. She felt like an animal being experimented.

"Oh, Turnip," She said softly. "How I wish I weren't a princess. I'd rather I was a simple girl, living in the mountains. Of course, I'd have to watch out for Goblins more often."

Turnip nodded in agreement.

"Then again, perhaps being kidnapped by a Goblin prince would be better than marrying someone you don't know or like."

Turnip shrugged.

Irene sighed, remembering the Goblin prince: his golden-yellow eyes, his wild fuchsia hair, and his sadistic sneer. She shivered involuntarily at the memory. At the time, she had only been 12. She didn't know how old he had been; Curdie estimated he was 14 or 15, a teenaged Goblin prince.

Irene smiled at the memory of her friend. She wondered how Curdie had been.

"Good morning, Irene." Her father, the king, said, interrupting Irene's thoughts.

"Good morning, Father." She nodded.

The king sat in his throne. "I see you are wearing the dress I sent you. Do you like it?"

"Yes, Father. It is very lovely." She smiled.

"I have invited all eligible princes to the party today. I have also invited a friend of yours."

"Who?"

"You shall see, my dear." The king's eye twinkled as he smiled.

A guard entered the castle and kneeled on one knee. "Your majesties, the first guest has arrived."

"Is it my special guest?" The king asked.

"Aye."

"Send him in."

The guard nodded and hurried to the drawbridge. He opened the gate, and a 15-year-old boy walked in. He kneeled on one knee in front of the throne. "Your majesties." He said.

Irene gasped; it was Curdie!

"Welcome, my boy." The king smiled. "Please, stand, and greet my daughter."

Curdie stood up; he had changed so much! He still had red-brown hair and green eyes, but he wasn't so scrawny anymore. He had gained quite a bit of muscle. He wore miner's clothing, and his usual sweatband.

"Curdie!" Irene gasped; she stood up, making Turnip jump down.

Curdie walked up to the princess and hugged her. "Good morning, Irene, and happy birthday." He said.

"Thank you, Curdie." She smiled. The hug broke, and now the friends were holding each other's hands, standing away from each other at arms' length. "You've…changed!"

"So have you."

Irene chuckled. "I suppose so. I'm still the same Irene who helped defeat the Goblin Prince."

Curdie laughed and nodded. "Aye, that you have. And I suppose I'm still the same miner's boy who helped defeat Goblins?"

She nodded.

The guard reentered. "Your majesties, the princes have arrived." He said.

"Splendid!" The king exclaimed. "See them in." He turned to Curdie. "You'll have to excuse us, my boy." He said politely.

Curdie dropped Irene's hands and nodded. "Of course, your majesty." He turned to Irene. "Happy birthday, princess."

She smiled, amused. "Curdie, you know I don't like it when you call me 'princess'."

"You are, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. But I _am_ human, you know."

Curdie laughed. "I remember the last time you said that, you were following your grandmother's thread." The 15-year-old miner-boy bowed at the 16-year-old princess. "I must take my leave now." He stood and backed out of the room.

Irene sat back in her throne and sighed. Curdie had changed so much, in appearance and attitude. He certainly wasn't the 11-year-old boy she once knew.

Her father sat down in his throne. "I know you still love him, but a prince can offer so much more. Just…get to know them, and maybe one will catch your eye."

She sighed and nodded. "Yes Father." She sighed.

* * *

Later that night…

Irene pulled on her dress, huffing angrily. Her birthday had started out splendidly; after all, she saw her best friend again. After he left, the day went downhill.

The first prince had short blonde hair and wore a blue shirt, pants and hat; he had white socks and gloves, black shoes, and had a green feather in his hat. His name was James.

The second prince had long black hair. He wore red clothing, gray socks, and black shoes. His name was Seth.

Finally, the third prince had long, brown hair. He had green clothing, white socks, and black shoes. He had a yellow feather in his hat; his name was Patrick.

James was polite, but when he heard about a colony of Goblins living nearby, he decided he didn't want to live near the "vile, loathsome creatures".

Seth didn't fear Goblins, but he was too low cast and depressed. As though no sunshine had shone on him in his life. Also, Irene was too cheery for him.

Patrick didn't fear Goblins and wasn't depressed, but wasn't very polite and had no manners whatsoever.

Irene scowled as she climbed into bed. "Oh Turnip, those princes were absolutely _despicable_!"

Turnip meowed and nodded in agreement.

"All I want is a prince who is kind, caring, strong, and loyal. Someone who will love me for who I am; who won't be afraid of Goblins." She laid down and drifted off to sleep…

* * *

At midnight…

Turnip stood up and stretched, preparing to make his rounds with Nibblets, his mouse friend. Suddenly, he saw something sparkling. The gray and white cat walked up to it; it was a sparkling thread!

Turnip leapt onto Irene's bed and pawed at her face. "Meow!" He exclaimed.

Irene stirred and opened her eyes; Turnip was staring her in the face. "Turnip, what is it?"

Turnip jumped down and pawed at a sparkling thread.

"Oh!" She gasped; she climbed out of bed, slipped her slippers on, and ran up to the thread; she picked it up in her hand. "Is it a sign from Grandmother?" She followed the thread, picking it up all the way. Turnip followed her.

Soon, the duo walked into the cellar; the thread was trapped under a thick plank of wood covering the hole that lead down to the Goblin Kingdom.

Irene hesitantly pulled the plank off and continued down the tunnel; Turnip bounded onto her shoulder.

She followed the sparkling thread into a dark room lit by candles. The thread led to a ball covered in diamond dust.

"What!" She exclaimed. "This is just regular thread!"

"That it is, Princess." A familiar voice lisped.

Irene turned towards the voice; she gasped at the voice's owner. "You!"

* * *

A/N The way I imaged Curdie as a grown-up was just to age him in my imagination. Also, the princes won't come later, at least I don't think.

I decided to nickname the mouse from PatG Nibblets so I wouldn't have to keep calling him "The Mouse".

The chapter is titled "Old Friends and Enemies" because Curdie is an old friend, and Froglip is an enemy.

Does the thread sound familiar? Whose voice startled Irene? Remember to R&R.


	3. The Curse

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Curse**

Irene glared at the figure. It was a tall, light-green Goblin, wearing a teal loincloth and black and pink cape. He had large dark-green bat-like ears, wild fuchsia hair, round yellow eyes, and a round nose. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the stonewall, grinning deviously.

"Froglip!" She snapped.

Froglip placed a hand on his chest in mock surprise. "Why, Princess! You remember me?" He gasped; he still lisped, but didn't spit as badly as he did when he was younger. "I'm quite flattered."

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

Turnip jumped down in front of Irene; he arched his back and hissed at the Goblin Prince. A Goblin Cat came up from behind Froglip. He was navy blue, except his snout, chest and throat, which were light blue, and the inside of his ears, which were fuchsia. He had a black mane, black claws, blue devil horns, and piercing yellow eyes.

The Goblin Cat arched his back and hissed at Turnip.

"Down, Grazzlegritch." Froglip said to the Goblin Cat. "That runt isn't worth the claws or fangs."

The Goblin Cat, Grazzlegritch, nodded and sat down.

"What do you want?" Irene repeated.

"Well, Princess, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Froglip grinned. "For example, I'm not really a Goblin. I'm actually a Sun-Man, trapped in this Goblin body."

Irene raised one eyebrow. This story sounded familiar. "You mean, like the Frog Prince? A man is turned to a frog, and only true love's kiss can break the spell."

Froglip's grin grew wider. "Precisely, Princess. That is the solution to my problem. You…must kiss me.'

"Excuse me!" Irene snapped.

"Only then will I take my true form, as a Sun-Prince."

"…I'm sorry; I'd love to help. I just…do _not_ kiss Goblins." Irene shuddered. "Especially Goblins who kidnap me."

Froglip's eyes narrowed. "So you remember the bedroom scene, do you?" He sneered.

Irene shuddered at the memory; she nodded.

"Well, you must understand, that was the Goblin body at work; not me." Froglip sighed. "When I retain my true form, there will be one less Goblin for your Sun-Boy friend to worry about."

Irene looked down in thought; she hated to admit it, but Froglip was right. "Just…one kiss?" She asked nervously.

"Just one," He nodded; his eyes narrowed suggestively. "Unless you beg for more." He concluded in a deep voice; he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, chuckling darkly.

Irene gulped; he was flirting with her. Prince Froglip Goblin was actually flirting with a human princess, and a 16-year-old princess to boot. Well, she might as well get it over with. She slowly walked up to Froglip, who closed his eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips against Froglip's.

There was a bright light; then it disappeared. Froglip opened his eyes and turned away, snickering under his breath. "That was so easy. Sun-People really _are_ gullible. I can hardly believe she fell for it."

"Fell for what?"

He turned sharply at the voice; his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. "Oh…Lord." He muttered.

"What's wrong? Wait, you're still a Goblin. Did the kiss not work?"

"Eh…it worked at _something_." Froglip grinned nervously. "Just not at what we hoped it would."

"Well? What happened?"

Froglip gestured at a mirror on a stone desk. "You better see for yourself." He said.

Irene walked up to the mirror, and screamed. The kiss had backfired: Froglip was still a Goblin, and now, so was she!

Her ears had grown into Goblin ears; her fingernails grew longer and pointier. Her skin turned lime green; her fingernails and the insides of her ears were dark green. She was still wearing her nightgown and slippers; her eyes were still human, just larger.

"What in the Lord's name happened to me!" She screamed.

"Shhh!" Froglip exclaimed, quickly covering Irene's mouth with his hand. "Someone will hear."

"That's what I _want_!" Irene snapped, shoving his arm away. "What happened! I thought when I kissed you, you'd turn into a human; not me turning into a Goblin."

Froglip placed his hands behind his back; his ears lowered guiltily.

Irene's eyes widened in realization, "It was a lie, wasn't it?" She said. "You were always a Goblin; you just wanted to turn me into one as well!"

"Hey, I didn't know what would happen anymore than you did!" Froglip snapped. "All I know is when a Sun-Princess kisses a Goblin Prince at midnight on a certain day, something happens. I just didn't know what."

"You…you…_beast_!" Irene screamed; she curled her right hand into a fist and punched Froglip's nose as hard as she could.

"AHHH!" He yelled, stumbling backwards.

While he was distracted, Irene grabbed Turnip and ran back up the tunnel.

* * *

Irene ran into her father in the wine room. "Father!" She cried.

"A Goblin!" Her father snapped. "I should have known they'd still be here."

"No, Father! It's me! Irene!"

"Prove it!"

"Look at my eyes; they haven't changed!"

The king looked into the Goblin's eyes; they were white, each with a blue iris and black pupil. Exactly like Irene's. Her long, waist-length hair was red-orange, like Irene's. She was wearing Irene's nightgown and bed slippers. "Irene?" The king gasped.

"Oh, Father!" Irene cried; she hugged her father tightly. Tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Irene, my child," Her father exclaimed, hugging his daughter back. "What has happened? Who did this to you?"

"It…it was the Goblin Prince." She sobbed. "He's back.

* * *

Froglip examined his sore nose in the mirror. It was still tender, and was red; it began to slowly change color into purple.

"Ooh." He groaned, lightly touching his nose with his finger. "Ouch. Gromp! Take a note."

"Y-yes, your young majesty?" Gromp exclaimed; he took some parchment and a pen.

"Write down that Goblins are not only sensitive in our feet; our noses are also good targets."

Gromp quickly wrote it down. "Shall I pass it to your parents?"

"Yes, please do." Froglip nodded, not taking his eyes off the mirror. He heard his right-hand-Goblin scampering away. The Goblin Prince laid a finger on his nose again, only to immediately pull it away. "Ooh, that'll be sore for a while." He groaned.

Suddenly, castle guards ran into the room and surrounded the Goblin Prince. "Freeze! In the name of the king!" One commanded.

"Hey! What's going on?" He snapped; Grazzlegritch pressed himself against his master's leg.

"Your young majesty, is this the Goblin Prince who's laid this curse on you?" Another guard asked.

Froglip looked in the direction the guard was talking; he saw Irene. Behind her was an older Sun-Man.

"Yes, that is he!" Irene nodded. "He's laid this curse on me. Now I'll be a Goblin forever."

"Hold up, I don't know about _that_." Froglip said.

"Your young majesty? The message has been sent." Gromp appeared in the room; his gray eyes widened. "Holy name of Jethro! What is going on?"

"I tried the kiss, and it turned the Princess into a Goblin." Froglip said.

"What!" The king snapped. "You kissed her?"

"He told me he was a human prince trapped in a Goblin's body." Irene confessed. "I suppose I shouldn't trust a Goblin."

"Oh, my my my." Gromp muttered; he leafed through an old book. "Aha! Here we go! When a prince or princess is turned to a Goblin by a Goblin Prince or Princess's kiss, the Sun-Prince or Princess will remain a Goblin from midnight, until when the sun arises the next day. He or she will be human from sunrise, till midnight. The next day, the cycle begins all over again."

"Is there a way to reverse the spell?" Irene's father asked.

"Well, I'd have to do a little more research." Gromp shrugged.

"Until then, this young Goblin Prince will remain in the dungeons." The king said. "Tie him up, and take him down."

The guards nodded; two grabbed Froglip by the arms, while another tied his wrists behind his back.

"Hey! Let me go, now!" He snapped.

"Don't struggle." A guard smirked. "We know your weaknesses."

"Apparently, singing and foot-stomping aren't the only things Goblins hate." Another guard remarked, tapping Froglip's sore nose.

He hissed painfully through clenched teeth, but didn't struggle.

"Get the cat." Irene snapped, pointing at Grazzlegritch. "That's his cat."

Another guard grabbed Grazzlegritch and stuffed him in a sack. "We'll place him in the dungeon with the Goblin." He said, slinging the sack over his shoulder.

"Good." The king nodded.

"I'll work as fast as I can, your young majesty." Gromp said, leafing through the book. "I'll find the cure…someday."

"Somehow, that's not very promising." Froglip muttered.

"C'mon, move it!" The guards kicked at Froglip until he moved. As he passed Irene, he gave her a deadly and murderous glare.

* * *

A/N Did you guess correctly? The voice in the room was none other than Prince Froglip! In this chapter, it's where the curse, and the reference to the YouTube video, come in. Also, I thought it'd be funny Irene punching Froglip in the nose.

OK, I admit it, Irene being a Goblin at night and human in the day is kinda like Princess Fiona from Shrek. I just didn't realize the resemblance until now.

Also, when I got a review on the second chapter from PurpleLightning12, I got so excited (I love reviews, but who doesn't?), I wrote this chapter lickity-split. So don't flame me if it's lame, dumb, or stupid.

The chapter is titled "The Curse" for obvious reasons: Froglip laid the curse on Irene.

Anyway, R&R, and thanks for reading!


	4. Confusion, Distrust and Disbelief

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Confusion, Distrust and Disbelief**

The next morning, as promised, Irene turned back into a human princess. However, she knew she would turn into a Goblin come sundown. It scared her that Froglip, the same Goblin who tried to kidnap her when she was only 12, had placed the curse on her, and was in her home. But…he said he didn't know what would happen when he kissed her. Was he being sincere?

Why _did_ he kiss Irene? He said it was because something would happen on a certain midnight, but…was that the whole truth?

Irene's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone running up to her and her father's thrones. "Your majesties!" It was Curdie, and he looked out of breath. "I came as quickly as I could." He panted.

"Excellent." The king nodded. "I am in need of your help. You see, Irene is now under a curse."

"Curse? What happened?"

"A Goblin has put Irene under a curse. During the day, she remains human."

"But…" Irene said quietly. "But at night…I'm a Goblin."

"What! Who put this curse on you!" Curdie snapped.

"It…it was Froglip." She sighed. "He's in the dungeons right now."

Curdie would have run towards the dungeons if the king hadn't grabbed his shoulder. "Let me go! I'll kill him! I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

"Calm yourself, boy." The king said sternly. "We promised we'd keep him alive until one of his followers finds the cure for the curse."

"Tsk." Curdie scoffed. "You can't trust those Goblins as far as you can throw them."

Irene sighed. "I wish I remembered that." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"…Froglip tricked me. He…he said he was a human prince in the body of a Goblin's and-"

"Irene! You should have known he was lying! Goblins will tell you anything!"

"He…he sounded sincere. Then, he said…"

"What?" Curdie insisted. "What? What did he tell you?"

"He…he told me…if I kissed him…he'd turn back into a human." Irene sighed.

Curdie's eyes were wide with horror. "Please tell me you didn't kiss that Goblin." He said.

She turned away.

"Irene! How could you!"

"He said if I kissed him, he'd turn back into a human, and you'd have one less Goblin to worry about!" She protested. "I was thinking about you! And anyway, Froglip sounded convincing. And…I think…he _wanted_ me to kiss him."

"What do you mean?"

"He…I think…he was…flirting with me."

Curdie looked like he could faint. "What!"

"He…when I asked if it took one kiss, he said, 'Just one…unless you beg for more'. Then he was wiggling his eyebrows."

"Ugh! I don't believe it! That Goblin Prince, flirting with you! Wait…he sounded convincing, did he?"

"What are you going on about?" Irene asked nervously, not sure if she wanted to know.

"You said he was flirting with you. Was it after that, did you kiss him?"

She nodded. "Wait, do you think…do you think I _wanted_ to kiss him! I'd rather go a week without food than kiss that Goblin! I was doing it for you!"

"You shouldn't believe things that Goblins tell you. Especially Froglip." Curdie scowled. "I can't believe you did that." He turned away to walk out.

"Curdie! Wait!" Irene laid her hand on Curdie's shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Irene." He said, pushing her hand off his shoulder. "I…I just need to be alone." He walked out of the castle, shaking his head and muttering, "How could she?"

Irene backed up and sat in her chair, sighing with sadness. First Froglip tricks her into kissing him, and he turns her into a Goblin at night. Now she lost her best friend. Could this day get any worse?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up; it was her father. "I'm sorry, Irene." He said. "But I can't help but think Curdie is right. That Goblin _did_ trick you. I know you were thinking of Curdie, but you should use your head more often as well."

Irene sighed. She knew he was right. She brought this upon herself; this was her fault.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Froglip was sitting in the shadows, with his arms crossed. Grazzlegritch sat on the edge of the barred window, looking out. He didn't want to be in here any more than his master did. All he wanted to do was go outside, and run back home as fast as he could.

Froglip glanced at his Goblin Cat and sighed. He wanted out too. His parents probably heard about his kidnapping, and were worried sick. He knew for a fact his mother, Queen Randes Madcleaver, was the most worried. After all, the queen always smothered and coddled her son. Froglip didn't mind it when he was younger; when he was plotting to marry Irene, he loved being spoiled. But that was back when he was 14. Now, at 18 years of age, he had grown out of being a spoiled prince. Another reason why he lived under the castle was to escape his mother. It sounded cruel, but even when the young prince asked his mother nicely to stop spoiling him, she refused.

Back then it seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, he wasn't so sure. Sure, he was able to escape his suffocating mother, and keep an eye on his princess, but it made him more vulnerable to getting caught. Especially when she told the guards about what happened. How was he supposed to know what would happen? It was Gromp's fault for not telling him Irene would turn into a Goblin.

"I suppose I take some of the blame for going with it instead of asking Gromp what would happen." Froglip said to himself. "But I was so excited! I thought I was finally going to get my princess, and my revenge!"

Froglip noticed when he referred to Irene, when not by her name, he called her "his princess". Why? She wasn't his yet, and he knew she disliked him. Heck, she refused to go with him four years ago, and refused to kiss him last night. If that didn't show that she hated him, he didn't know what did. But…why did he call her his princess? And for that matter, why did he kiss her? He knew the main reason: to make her his. But that didn't explain the fact why he was flirting with her. He didn't…he wasn't…in _love_ with her…was he?

"Of course not!" Froglip snapped at himself. "I'm a Goblin Prince! I can have any Goblin I want! Why am I still chasing after a Sun-Princess?" Froglip sighed. He couldn't figure himself out, and when you can't figure yourself out…that's just strange.

* * *

A/N I thought Curdie would be upset that Froglip not only put a curse on his best friend, but tricked her to kiss him. Wouldn't you be upset too? What Froglip is thinking is kinda true; if you can't figure yourself out, that's just strange.

The chapter is titled "Confusion, Distrust and Disbelief" because Irene and Froglip are both confused by the Goblin Prince's actions, Curdie said Goblins couldn't be trusted, and he couldn't believe Irene believed Froglip's lie.

Anyway, Review, please? My PatG stories aren't very popular!


	5. Attack and a Growing Friendship

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Attack and a Growing Friendship**

That Night…

Irene pulled on her nightgown, sat at the window, and sighed. The last day and a half had gone from bad to worse. She had met her enemy, been tricked into kissing him, gotten a curse laid on her, and lost her best friend. This would have never happened if she hadn't kissed Froglip…wait. This was his fault! If she got him to tell that Goblin he was with to hurry, she could get out of this mess! And give him a piece of her mind along the way.

She slipped on her slippers and slowly opened her door. After making sure no one was around, she walked out, closed her door, and made her way to the dungeons. Unknown to her, animals were following her. These animals were the Goblin Pets of the Goblin Kingdom. They heard their prince and Goblin Pet Leader had been kidnapped, and they wanted them back.

* * *

Irene slowly made her way down. Suddenly, something jumped from the left wall to the right. She stopped, startled. What was here? Something jumped from the right wall to the left behind her. "Who…who's there?" She asked timidly. She felt something crawling on her right shoulder. She looked; it was one of those Goblin Pets!

"AHHH!" She screamed. She threw the creature off and ran down to the dungeons. She crashed into one of the doors. She looked back; those Goblin Pets were coming down! Quickly, she grabbed the dungeon keys, unlocked the door, and ran inside. She crashed into something tall and…warm. It was Froglip!

He grabbed her arms and glared at her. "What are you doing in here!" He growled.

Irene looked over her shoulder; the Goblin Pets were coming in the dungeon!

Froglip looked over Irene's head and growled; he pushed her behind him and stood in front of her, spreading his arms apart. She gripped his cape tightly in her hands; she looked frightened at the Goblin Pets advancing towards her and Froglip.

"Get outta here!" Froglip snapped. "Go on, get!" One of the pets leapt towards Irene; Froglip grabbed it and threw it back. "Get outta here!"

Suddenly, all the Goblin Pets attacked Froglip. He flailed his arms and growled and picked at the pets biting his arms, chest, face and ears.

Irene backed up against the wall, frightened. She couldn't move, she was so scared.

Finally, Froglip pulled and kicked the last pet off of him. Frightened, the pets ran out of the dungeons. Panting heavily, he turned to Irene. Instead of hostility, he had…concern on his face. He looked concerned for Irene. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Irene nodded.

Froglip nodded, then examined his right arm. It had gotten bitten and scratched, and was now ripped and bleeding.

Irene gasped, then looked at her own hand. It had gotten scratched, but was bleeding only slightly. She ran out of the dungeons without glancing back at Froglip; in her hurry, she forgot to close the door.

* * *

Soon, Angelina was tending to Irene's wound. "_How_ did this happen?" She asked.

Irene sighed. "I was going down to the dungeons to 'persuade' Froglip to tell me where his Goblin servant was so I could tell him to hurry, and the Goblin Pets were in the castle. I ran into the dungeons, and accidentally ran into Froglip's cell. He defended me from the Goblin Pets and threw them out."

"Really? You don't think he was defending himself?"

"He pushed me behind him and spread his arms out in front of me. He threw and kicked away the pets. After, he asked if I was all right."

"I still wouldn't trust him." Angelina said, wrapping Irene's hand in cloth. "After all, he put this curse on you."

Irene sighed. "You're right." Still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Froglip, especially after she saw his arm.

"That ought to do it." Angelina stood up. "Is there anything I else can do, your highness?"

"No, that will be all." Irene shook her head; Angelina curtseyed and left the room. Once she was gone, Irene gathered leftover bandaging cloth, a clean cloth, and a bottle of vinegar. She filled a bowl with water that had been in a pot over a fireplace, and holding the bowl in her hands and the cloths and bottle under her arm, she made her way down to the dungeons.

* * *

Froglip licked the blood off his bleeding arm; once his mouth was full, he spit the red liquid out on the floor. "Yeugh, I don't understand why that Wolf-Bat enjoyed blood so much." Froglip grimaced. "It is _disgusting_!"

Then, he heard someone coming down. He looked towards the stairs; it was Irene, carrying a bottle, some cloth, and a bowl. He noticed her right hand was bandaged. "What do _you_ want?" Froglip scowled.

"I just thought I'd clean and dress your wound." She said; she came into the dungeon room, set the bowl and bottle down, and dipped the cloth in the water. "Please, don't lick it."

"How else am I supposed to clean it?" Froglip asked, sucking his wound; he spat the blood out onto the floor.

"Let me." Irene held Froglip's wrist tightly; then she laid the warm and damp cloth on his wound.

He gnashed his teeth and groaned; Irene rubbed his wound hard. "Be more rough, why don't you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to clean it." Irene said; she continued to rub the blood off of his arm, but tried to do it more gently. After it was clean, she cleaned the cloth in the water, and squeezed the water out. She opened the bottle and dripped vinegar on the cloth. "This will sting." She warned; she laid the cloth on his wound.

"GRRR!" He groaned and growled loudly. "What the hell is that!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"It's to clean and disinfect your wound." Irene explained, patting his wound with the cloth. Then, she took the strips of cloth, and wrapped them around his wound.

Froglip raised one eyebrow. Why was Irene helping him? After all, he placed a curse on her. It was his fault she was in this situation. "You know…" He said, trying to break the tension. "You left the dungeon door open."

Irene looked up from her work at this. "I did? Why didn't you get out? I mean…not that I _want_ you to escape, but, I would think you would _want_ to."

Froglip smirked. "I may be a villainous Goblin Prince, but I know when I'm licked. I'm supposed to be locked up until my right-hand-Goblin, Gromp, finds a cure for your curse. And anyway, this way, I'm safe from my mother."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger, my mother _constantly_ spoiled, coddled, and cuddled me."

"Curdie said you enjoyed it." Irene said.

"I did back when I was 14." Froglip admitted. "But now that I'm 18 years of age, I need my own space."

_18._ Irene thought as she continued to wrap bandages around Froglip's arm. _That means he's two years older than me._

"If I wanted to escape, where would I go? Mother knows I lived under the castle, so I can't go there." Froglip continued. "And I can't go home. I asked her to stop treating me like a two-year-old, but she refuses."

"…At least you _have_ a mother." Irene said quietly, tying the bandages around Froglip's wrist.

Froglip raised one eyebrow, not knowing how to respond.

"That ought to do it." Irene said, gathering the wet cloth, bowl, and bottle. "Don't mess with it, change it every couple of days, and maybe let it have some fresh air." She noticed she was glowing gold. Her ears and fingernails grew, and her skin turned green. Soon, she stopped glowing.

She sighed; it was after midnight. It was the time she turned into a Goblin. "Well, I suppose I should go to bed." She walked out of the dungeon, closed and locked the door, and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Irene put everything back, climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over her, thinking. Why did she help Froglip? She could have let him bleed to death, and she'd be free. But…when she saw his injured arm, she felt…sorry for him. She also felt…in debt to him. After all, he saved her. He protected her from those beasts.

Irene sighed, pulling the covers tighter over herself. Perhaps she will forget about this in the morning, and will be back to hating Froglip. She soon drifted off to sleep…

* * *

A/N I kinda based Froglip protecting Irene from the Goblin Pets on Snape protecting Harry, Ron and Hermione from Lupin when he was a werewolf in "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" the movie. And Irene tending to Froglip's wound comes from my other PatG FanFic, _The Goblin Prince and Juliet_. Also, Froglip mentioning a Wolf-Bat (a black wolf with bat-like wings, red eyes, and with a tendency to suck blood; basically the vampire of wolves) is a reference to the main villain of my Fics on DeviantART, Dirtclaw the Wolf-Bat.

The chapter is titled "Attack and a Growing Friendship" because of the Goblin Pet attack, and Irene tending to Froglip's wound is a slow start of their friendship.

Anyway, R&R, please? I'd really really _really_ appreciate it.


	6. Unusual Dreams

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Unusual Dreams**

Irene sat up in bed, startled. Another nightmare. It was almost the same one she had for four years, but it was…different…

* * *

_**I'll be back." Curdie nodded. "And that's a promise!" He ran down the hall to aid the castle's guards.**_

_**Irene shut and locked her door. She turned away, but she had a funny and bad feeling, as if something wasn't right. As if…someone was in this room.**_

_**She turned towards the door, and screamed; Froglip was in her room! Immediately, she ran away. But he grabbed her shoulder, and turned her so she was facing him. Her blue eyes were wide with fright. What did he want? Suddenly, she remembered something Curdie told her. **_**If it's one thing they can't stand, it's a song. They hate music.**_** She opened her mouth to sing.**_

_**Froglip scowled and covered Irene's mouth with his right hand; then he pulled her into his chest. She noticed his right forearm was still bandaged. She looked back at the Goblin Prince's golden-yellow eyes.**_

_**Froglip's scowl melted into a sadistic sneer. "You're not going anywhere, Princess." He lisped. "You know why? Because you're mine."**_

_**Irene gasped. What did he mean? She began to feel scared; she whimpered under Froglip's hand.**_

**_He chuckled evilly; he removed his hand from Irene's mouth, and held her hands behind her back. He unlocked the door, opened it, and shoved her out. He turned without moving his feet, and shut the door. Irene didn't bother asking; she knew why he did that. She knew he was taking her to his Goblin Kingdom. She didn't know why she was going, or how she knew; somehow, she just knew._**

_**He pushed her down the halls and into the wine cellar. Irene whimpered frightened; tears ran down her face.**_

_**Froglip turned her around so she was facing him; he kept one arm behind her, keeping a firm grip on her wrists. "What are you crying about?"**_

_**Irene sniffled.**_

_**He tilted her chin up with his finger. "Hey, why the long face?" He asked gently. "You aren't upset about your Sun-Boy friend, are you?"**_

_**Irene nodded.**_

_**The Goblin Prince rolled his eyes. "He didn't believe you about your grandmother; he didn't believe you about your special thread. If your 'friend' doesn't believe it when you tell the truth, that friend isn't worth your tears.**_

_**Irene tilted her head, confused. "How do you know about that?" She asked.**_

_**Froglip chuckled and smiled. "I know more than you think, Princess." He turned her back around and pulled her behind wine barrels.**_

_**Irene sighed quietly; She was going to be taken down to the Goblin Kingdom, and was going to be wedded to Froglip.**_

_**Thinking about this, she began to cry. "Irene?" She looked up; it was Curdie!**_

"_**Curdie! Look out!" She cried.**_

"_**Froglip!" Curdie snapped; he took a step towards the Goblin Prince.**_

"_**You come one step near her, and I'll wring her neck!" Froglip threatened, all kindness towards Irene gone; he laid a claw on her neck and ran it up the bottom of her chin.**_

_**"AHHH!" She screamed.**_

_**Froglip shoved her towards the hole in the floor. "She's mine now!" He announced. "I'm taking her back with me."**_

"_**No! Not down there!" Curdie exclaimed. "You won't stand a chance!"**_

"_**Oh yeah? You try stopping me, Sun-Boy." Froglip challenged; he continued to push Irene down the tunnel.**_

"_**But the water! It's coming down the tunnel!"**_

"_**Ugh, you really don't think I'll be fooled by that old trick?" Froglip cackled. "I'm not stupid!" When he turned to where he was headed, he and Irene screamed at the top of their lungs; water was thundering through the tunnel…**_

* * *

Irene sighed. Her nightmare had the same plot, but Froglip had acted…differently in her bedroom, and the wine cellar. Instead of chasing her, he reached out and grabbed her arm. And in the cellar, he pointed out that Curdie didn't believe her about her grandmother and her thread. When she asked how he knew, Froglip simply just said that he knew more than she thought. And when he smiled…it wasn't a sneer, or glare. It looked…sincere. It suited him.

Irene slapped herself in the face. Why was she thinking about how a smile suited the Goblin Prince? He tried to kidnap her; he placed the curse on her. But, he protected her from the Goblin Pets the previous night. And in her dream, he seemed…gentler, and kinder.

Irene sighed, climbing out of bed and dressing in her usual dress. Froglip was certainly hard to understand. One minute he's hostile; the next, he's protecting her. Why couldn't he just pick a mood and stick with it? He was certainly unusual.

* * *

Irene sat next to her father, eating her usual breakfast. As she ate, something came to mind. "Father? May I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Certainly, Irene." Her father smiled. "Certainly."

"Well, do prisoners get food?"

"Well, most of the time. However, the Goblin is an exception. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Irene sighed. She didn't know why she asked herself. Why would she care if the Goblin Prince starved? After all, he was her enemy. But, if they were enemies, why did he save her? She sighed. She just didn't know.

"What happened to your hand?" The king asked.

"Oh." Irene lifted her hand to examine it. "Well, I scratched it."

"On what?"

"I…I don't know. I just got a pain in my hand, and I saw my hand was cut and bleeding. Angelina dressed my wound."

"Is this true, Angelina?"

Irene froze. She hadn't asked Angelina to keep it secret that she went down to visit Froglip. If she told her father, she'd get in trouble.

"Yes, your majesty." Angelina nodded, curtseying. "I bandaged her wound just last night. She went to bed immediately afterwards."

"Very good." The king nodded, returning to his meal; Angelina left the room.

Irene finished her food and followed her maid; she placed her hand on Angelina's shoulder. "Why did you lie?" She asked. "Not that I'm not grateful, but…why?"

"It was so you wouldn't get in trouble, your highness." Angelina said. "And besides, would your father truly believe the Goblin Prince saved you?"

"I suppose not." Irene nodded. "Thank you, Angelina."

"Of course, your highness." The 14-year-old girl curtseyed. "If you'll excuse me, I have my other duties to attend to."

"Of course." Irene nodded; Angelina continued down the hall. Irene sighed relieved; Angelina was on her side. Her thoughts turned to Froglip. With his arm wounded, he would need more energy now more than ever. It may be a bad idea, but maybe she could learn if Froglip's Goblin assistant learned more about the curse and how to break it.

* * *

Froglip sat in the dungeon room, leaning against the wall in the shadows, and with his arms crossed. Last night still ran through his head. He was still confused that the princess had helped him, but now, he didn't care. At least his wound stopped bleeding, as far as he knew. But this was the least of his ponderings. Last night, he had a strange dream…

* * *

_**The Sun-Boy ran past green curtains hanging from the ceiling in attempt to find the princess' room. Froglip stepped out from behind with a sneer on his face.**_

_**"****Go on, Sun-Boy," He lisped quietly, grinning evilly. "Lead me to your precious princess." He ripped the curtain and followed the Sun-Boy.**_

_**"****Her room must be **_**somewhere**_** around here!" He said; Froglip followed quietly behind. "Irene!"**_

_**Soon, the Sun-Boy came up to a wooden door. He opened it; Froglip heard him gasp, "Irene! Oh, thank goodness you're safe!"**_

"_**Curdie!" She exclaimed. "What are **_**you**_** doing here?"**_

_**While the kids were talking, Froglip snuck in and moved behind the kids and stood waiting behind the door. He heard the Sun-Boy tell Irene to stay inside her room and lock her door. "You **_**will **_**come back though, won't you?" She asked.**_

"_**I'll be back. And that's a promise!" The Sun-Boy said.**_

_**She closed her door and locked it. Froglip crossed his arms and grinned. This was it. He would get his princess now!**_

_**Irene walked away from the door and froze; she knew he was in here! She slowly turned around as Froglip uncrossed his arms and stood behind her. When she saw him, her eyes widened as she screamed. Froglip chuckled and made his way towards her. She turned around and ran away from him. The Goblin Prince growled and chased her; she continued to scream.**_

_****__Finally, after chasing her, he grabbed her. He held her_ wrists together behind her back with his left hand; his right hand flew to her mouth when she opened her mouth to sing. He pulled her forward so she was against his chest. "You're not going anywhere, Princess!" He sneered. "You know why? Because you're mine!"

_**Irene's eyes widened; then she began whimpering.**_

_**Froglip chuckled evilly; he removed his hand from Irene's mouth, and held her hands behind her back. He unlocked the door, opened it, and shoved her out. He turned without moving his feet, and shut the door. He pushed her down the halls and into the wine cellar. Irene whimpered frightened; tears ran down her face.**_

_**Confused, Froglip turned her around so she was facing him; he kept one arm behind her, keeping a firm grip on her wrists. "What are you crying about?" **_

_**Irene sniffled.**_

_**Froglip tilted her chin up with his finger. "Hey, why the long face?" He asked gently. "You aren't upset about your Sun-Boy friend, are you?"**_

_**Irene nodded.**_

_**The Goblin Prince rolled his eyes. "He didn't believe you about your grandmother; he didn't believe you about your special thread. If your 'friend' doesn't believe it when you tell the truth, that friend isn't worth your tears.**_

_**Irene tilted her head, confused. "How do you know about that?" She asked.**_

_**Froglip chuckled and smiled. "I know more than you think, Princess." He turned she back around and pulled her behind wine barrels.**_

_**Irene sighed quietly; she began to cry. "Irene?" She and Froglip looked up; it was the Sun-Boy!**_

"_**Curdie! Look out!" Irene cried.**_

"_**Froglip!" Curdie snapped; he took a step towards the Goblin Prince.**_

"_**You come one step near her, and I'll wring her neck!" Froglip threatened, all kindness towards Irene gone; he laid a claw on Irene's neck and ran it up the bottom of her chin.**_

_**"AHHH!" She screamed.**_

_**Froglip shoved her towards the hole in the floor. "She's mine now!" He announced. "I'm taking her back with me."**_

"_**No! Not down there!" Curdie exclaimed. "You won't stand a chance!"**_

"_**Oh yeah? You try stopping me, Sun-Boy." Froglip challenged; he continued to push Irene down the tunnel.**_

"_**But the water! It's coming down the tunnel!"**_

"_**Ugh, you really don't think I'll be fooled by that old trick?" Froglip cackled. "I'm not stupid!" When he turned to where he was headed, he and Irene screamed at the top of their lungs; water was thundering through the tunnel…**_

* * *

Froglip shook his head, sighing. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. He nearly had his princess, and then he lost her. It was all because of that stupid Sun-Boy! Then again, he tried to warn Froglip about the water coming down the tunnel, but the young prince was too cocky to heed his warning. He had contradicted his own declaration; he _was_ stupid.

There was a growling; Froglip turned to Grazzlegritch, who was curled up asleep. "What're _you_ growling about?" He scowled.

Grazzlegritch raised his head and tilted it in confusion.

Froglip raised one eyebrow, confused as well. If it wasn't Grazzlegritch who growled, who did it then?

There was that growling again. Froglip looked around; his ears were bent back like a cat's. What was that blasted noise? Then he noticed it was coming from downwards. The Goblin Prince looked down, and chuckled. It was his stomach making all the noise; he was hungry.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I won't be getting any food any time soon." He said, placing his hands behind his head and sighing. "So I'm going to have to bear it."

He heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned towards the noise, confused. Then he saw…her. Froglip scowled. "What do _you_ want?"

* * *

A/N I changed Irene's dream for a reason. It kinda shows that she's starting to (unknown to her at the time, of course) fall in love with Froglip; same with Froglip's dream, but the other way around. However, I'm taking this slowly; they'll still be enemies as the story continues, but they'll realize their true feelings soon.

The chapter is titled "Unusual Dreams" because both Froglip and Irene are having strange dreams.

So, anyway, R&R, please!


	7. Talking Among Enemies

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Talking Among Enemies**

Irene walked down to the dungeons with food wrapped in cloth under her arm; she wasn't sure what Goblins ate, so she just brought bread and fruit. But if her hunch were correct, he'd be too hungry to be picky.

As she walked down the stairs, she heard Froglip saying something. He was saying it too quietly to hear though; she caught "food" and "bear it" though. She grabbed the dungeon keys and approached the gate. She saw his golden-yellow eyes pierce through the shadows and glare at her. "What do _you_ want?" He growled.

"I thought you might appreciate some company and food." Irene explained; she unlocked the dungeon door and came in, closing the door behind her.

Grazzlegritch stood up and stood in front of Froglip; his back arched and his fur bristled as he growled and hissed. Irene gasped and backed up against the dungeon bars; her blue eyes were wide with fright.

"Grazzlegritch, down!" Froglip said sternly; Grazzlegritch continued to scare Irene. Froglip rolled his eyes and picked his disobedient cat by the scruff. "Hey! When I tell you 'down', it means down! Understand?" The Goblin Cat's ears bent back as he scowled. "Under_stand_!" Froglip shook his cat roughly; when he stopped, Grazzlegritch's eyes were spinning. He nodded though.

"Good. Now behave yourself." Froglip tossed the Goblin Cat aside, scowling; he turned back to Irene. "Grazzlegritch still has a bit of a…grudge. He's still upset about being flooded out of the castle."

"But…but that was four years ago!" She exclaimed, not moving.

"Tell that to him." Froglip scoffed. "You don't have to be scared anymore; he won't hurt you."

Irene relaxed a bit; finally, she walked away from the bars and sat down under the window.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you; I have food for you." She said, unwrapping the food. "I didn't know what you eat, so I just brought some bread and fruit."

"Doesn't matter, so long as it's edible, but not poisoned."

Irene smiled amused. "Well you're in luck, because it's not the latter." She held out a loaf of bread.

Froglip took the food from her fingers and looked at it, raising one eyebrow suspiciously. He sniffed it, then took a little bite. Deciding he liked it, he continued eating it.

"By the way, thank you." Irene said.

Froglip's ears perked up. "For what?" He asked after swallowing the bread.

"For…for saving me from those animals last night."

"Oh." Froglip said; his cheeks turned slightly pink. He had never been thanked. "Well…you're welcome."

Irene smiled, slightly amused by Froglip's blushing. "Of course, I could not help but wonder…why? Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you do it?"

His eyes closed halfway in thought as he chewed the bread. Why _did_ he do it? "I'm not so sure myself." He said. "Sure I was mad when you came into the dungeon room; after all, you woke me up. But when I saw those pets, and the way they were growling at you, something snapped. The next thing I knew, I pushed you behind me, and you're gripping my cape." It was Irene's turn to blush. "When I drove away the pets, I thought it was to get rid of them for myself. But when I saw you and how frightened you were, I wondered, 'was it for me? Or was it for her?'"

Irene hummed in thought. "Perhaps…perhaps it was both? For us?"

Froglip tilted his head. "Perhaps."

Irene nodded; suddenly, something pressed against her leg. She screamed and jumped back.

Froglip laughed. "Aw, Grazzlegritch won't hurt you." He said, picking the cat up. "He's just curious. Don't _you_ have a curious cat?"

"Yes." Irene said, trying to calm her heart down. "But he's well behaved, unlike your animal."

Froglip smirked amused. "Yeah, I suppose that's true." He said, tossing Grazzlegritch aside.

"Anyway, you know what they say, 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'."

Froglip chuckled. "Well, that hasn't stopped Grazzlegritch." He said.

Irene nodded. "My cat is a gray and white cat. His snout, throat, chest, and left paw are white. He has a black stripe around the tip of his tail. His name is Turnip."

"I thought that was a root vegetable."

Irene's cheeks blushed. "Well, I thought it was a cute name. And anyway, Turnip was my only friend, aside from Curdie. But…I don't think he wishes to be with me anymore."

"What do you mean? He's crazy about you."

"Well, when he found about my curse, and who caused it, he was disgusted. He left yesterday, and he hasn't spoken to me today." Shr sighed. "I wish he would at least say 'hello'. I miss him."

Froglip rolled his eyes. "He didn't believe you about your grandmother; he didn't believe you about your special thread. If your 'friend' doesn't believe it when you tell the truth, that friend isn't worth your tears."

Irene's eyes widened. "How…how do you know about that?"

Froglip blinked; then shrugged. "I don't know. I just heard myself say it in a dream. Why?"

"Well…it's just…I've had nightmares for the past four years. It's always the same: from when you took me from my room, to when the water was coming down the tunnels. Last night, I had that nightmare. It was different though; you said the exact same thing you had just said. You said if Curdie didn't believe it when I told the truth, he wasn't worth my tears."

Froglip's ears perked up; his eyes widened. "…Really?"

She nodded.

"Well, it's just that…" The Goblin Prince rubbed his arm nervously. "Last night…I had a dream like that. And…I, well at least dream-me, said that same thing."

Irene's own eyes widened. "You…you did?" She turned away. "Is this a work of Grandmother's? Is she trying to tell me something?"

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, no." Irene shook her head; she picked up the cloth and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I must leave."

Froglip waved his hand. "I don't mind. Thanks for the food."

Irene nodded, walked out of the dungeon room, shut and locked the door, and put the keys back where she found them; she walked back up the stairs.

Froglip smirked; his face melted into confusion. _So she had the same dream as me._ He thought to himself. _That's just…creepy. I mean, how many people can say they had the same dream?_

* * *

A/N Nothing special; just Froglip and Irene talking. I made Irene still scared of Grazzlegritch, because in the movie, he sneaks into her room and fights with Turnip. Also, with this chapter, I'm kinda bringing the princess and the goblin (heheh) closer together.

The chapter is titled "Talking Among Enemies" because Froglip and Irene are still enemies, but are talking as though they're friends.

So, R&R pretty please?


	8. Broken Hearts and Growing Trust

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Broken Hearts and Growing Trust**

Two Weeks Later…

Irene was riding her horse, Honey, in the pasture outside the castle. Honey was a honey-colored Palomino with a white mane and tail and brown eyes. Honey was given to Irene for a 16th birthday present. She was named for her honey-colored pelt, obviously.

Irene stopped her horse and gave her a pat on the neck. The horse was her second only friend next to Turnip. She wasn't sure if Curdie was still her friend, and Froglip was more of a frenemy.

"Irene!" The princess turned towards the voice; it was Curdie!

"Curdie!" She climbed off of Honey. "Are you speaking to me again?"

"Of course." He nodded. "I was only angry."

"For two weeks?"

Curdie shrugged. "How is it going with the prisoner?"

Irene raised one eyebrow confused. "Prisoner? Oh, you mean Froglip!"

"You're calling him by his name?"

"What else am I supposed to call him?"

"What you usually call prisoners, I suppose. The prisoner, the Goblin, names like that."

"Hmmm. Well, I suppose it is going alright." Irene said.

"Alright? What do you mean? How do you _know_ that it is going 'alright'?"

"You asked."

"Yes, but it was rhetorical."

"Well, I might as well answer. I have been visiting him."

"What!"

Irene sighed. "Just listen. The night after the curse was laid on me, I went down to the dungeons to give Froglip a piece of my mind. While I was going, the Goblin Pets were in the castle. They chased me down to the dungeons; I went into Froglip's cell by mistake. He was angry at first, but he protected me from the Goblin Pets. After the ordeal, I discovered I had a scratch on my hand; Froglip's arm was bleeding. After my wound was taken care of, I cleaned and bandaged his arm.

"The next day, I brought some food for him. I asked him why he saved me; he wasn't sure. He said he wasn't sure if it was for him, or for me. I suggested that perhaps it was for both of us. I then mentioned that you did not want to speak with me at the time, and he said…"

"What did he say?" Curdie asked.

"Well…he said, and I quote, 'He didn't believe you about your grandmother; he didn't believe you about your special thread. If your 'friend' doesn't believe it when you tell the truth, that friend isn't worth your tears.' Unquote. The odd thing is…I heard him say just that in a dream."

"You…you were dreaming about Froglip?"

"They were not dreams; they were nightmares! They were always the same; when he came to my room and dragged me down to the cellar. But lately, I've been having a slightly different dream. It is like my nightmare, but he always tells me that friends who do not believe it when I tell the truth are not worth my tears."

"How did he know about your grandmother and her thread?"

"He just said he knew more than I thought."

"…I wouldn't believe him." Curdie said. "He's a Goblin. Don't you remember what I said? You shouldn't believe what Goblins tell you."

"But-"

"Curdie! Where are you!"

"Over here, Lizzie." He called.

A girl came walking up. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and wore a pink dress. "Who is this?" She asked.

"Lizzie, this is Irene." Curdie said. "Irene, this is my friend Princess Elizabeth."

"A princess?" Irene asked.

"Irene? Aren't you the princess who got tangled with the Goblins?"

"Yes." Irene sighed.

"She's also cursed."

"Curdie!" Irene scowled.

He shrugged. "Well you are, aren't you?"

"What happened?"

Irene sighed. "The Goblin Prince, Froglip, tricked me to kiss him. Now at midnight, I change into a Goblin until the sun rises the next day."

"You kissed him!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Oh, how revolting!"

"What are you doing here, Lizzie?" Curdie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't you remember? You promised we'd go for a carriage ride." She said.

"What?" Irene asked.

"Oh, yes." Curdie nodded. "Just give me a moment."

Lizzie nodded and walked back to a carriage.

Irene raised one eyebrow. "Who is she, and why are you with a princess?"

"Her mother and my father were friends as children. They introduced her to me, and she asked me to take her for a carriage ride."

"So…you're in love?"

Curdie shrugged. "I suppose."

"But…but I thought you were in love with _me_! What about me! We defeated the Goblins together! We followed Grandmother's thread!"

"It was fun, Irene, but…I suppose I found someone else. I'm sorry." Curdie turned away.

"Curdie!" Irene grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Irene." The miner boy said firmly, taking her hand off his shoulder; he went to the carriage.

Irene's eyes filled with tears; she turned and ran towards the castle.

* * *

Froglip was sitting at the window, looking out. He had seen Irene, Curdie and another girl; now he saw Irene running towards the castle. "Huh. I wonder what happened." He thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Irene came running in; tears were streaming down her face. She leaned against the bars, shaking with sobs. Grinning mischievously, Froglip snuck up and stood behind Irene. "You know, you could get caught and into trouble, what with you coming down here so much." He whispered in her ear.

She jumped, startled; she calmed down once she saw it was Froglip. "I'm sorry; I just needed to be somewhere and not outside."

Froglip nodded; he raised one eyebrow at her tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

Irene wiped her cheeks. "No reason."

"Not even Goblins cry for no reason." The Goblin Prince beckoned Irene inside.

She sighed, picked up the keys, unlocked the dungeon door, and came inside. Froglip sat down under the window and patted the ground next to him. "C'mon, you can tell ol' Froglip." He smiled.

Irene sat down next to him. "Curdie began speaking to me."

"Well, that's hardly anything to cry about."

"I told him all that happened." She continued. "Even the conversations between you and me. He doesn't believe anything you say about him not being worth my tears if he does not believe it when I tell the truth."

Froglip rolled his eyes in a "typical" manner.

"Then, a princess showed up. She knows about you and your kingdom invading the castle, and Curdie told her of my curse. He…he told me he fell out of love with me. Now…he…he loves the other princess." Irene sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "He was my best friend. I thought he loved me."

Froglip was deeply surprised. He knew Curdie was crazy about Irene; he saw it four years ago. Now he "fell out of love" with her, and is with a different princess? That was just rude. He said that to Irene.

"It's not rude; it's life. Men fall in love with a woman, they see someone better, and they move on." Irene sighed.

"What did this other princess look like?"

"She has brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and a pink dress."

"All right, I admit I like brown, but appearances aren't everything. Her hair suits her brown; yours suits you reddish-orange. Her eyes suit her brown; your eyes suit you blue. If anything, appearances aren't all that important. It's also the personality and attitude."

"Who told you all of this?"

"…Well, I just assumed."

she smiled. "I suppose you're right. It is a shame Curdie did not know this." She sighed sadly. "I wish…I wish we were still friends. I miss him." She buried her face in her hands and began crying again. "We were such best friends, I do not know what happened."

Froglip nearly rolled his eyes, but stopped himself. He didn't know why, but he felt…sorry for Irene. Was it because she wrapped his wound when he was injured? Was it because she brought him food? Perhaps because she could have gone to her room to cry but she came here instead? Some other reason? He didn't know. All he knew was he felt sorry for her.

He laid a hand on Irene's shoulder. She flinched at the touch at first; suddenly, she threw herself at Froglip. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed in his chest.

Froglip's eyes widened; he exclaimed surprised and startled. After he calmed down, he patted her back reassuringly. The next thing he knew, he had his arms around her. He laid his chin on her head. "Hey, it's alright." He whispered. "It'll be ok."

Irene sniffled; Froglip cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so their eyes met. "Hey, it'll be alright." He said gently. "You'll see."

Irene smiled and nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Froglip smiled back; he let her chin go. "You better get out of here before someone finds you down here."

Irene nodded and stood up. She opened the dungeon door, then locked it and put away the keys. Before she started up the stairs, she turned to the Goblin Prince. "Froglip…Thank you." She said.

His ears perked up; she called him by his name! He smiled, "You're welcome."

Irene smiled and continued up the stairs.

* * *

A/N I wanted to kinda separate Irene and Curdie (who I don't really see as a couple), and give Curdie someone else to fall in love with. Also, I wanted Irene to break out in tears and go down to the dungeons where Froglip is (obviously). I might have made him OOC, but I think it's sweet of him comforting Irene. If you guys were expecting them to kiss, sorry to disappoint; it's not till later ;)

The chapter is titled "Broken Hearts and Growing Trust" because Curdie isn't in love with Irene anymore, thus breaking her heart, and she trusts Froglip enough to run to him.

Anyway, I'm so happy people are reviewing! Seriously, you guys made my day! Thanks so so so much!


	9. The Riddle

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Riddle**

That Night…

Irene lay in bed asleep; Turnip was curled up at the foot. As midnight approached, Irene's body glowed gold as she turned back into a Goblin. She didn't notice this though; she was in Dreamland…

* * *

**Irene stood in a field of clouds. She was human once again; her skin was no longer green, her ears and fingernails were their normal length and shape, and she was wearing her traditional pink gown. She looked around; rose petals were floating everywhere.**

"**Irene…"**

**She turned towards the voice. "Grandmother? Is that you?"**

"**Yes, my child. I am here." An old woman appeared. She had long white hair, wore a brown and gold crown and a purple gown.**

**Irene ran towards her grandmother and hugged her. "Oh, Grandmother! I missed you! Why haven't you been visiting?"**

"**You are growing up, Irene. You need less time with me, and more time to solve problems on your own." Grandmother explained. "However, I decided it was time I visited."**

"**Oh Grandmother. Something awful has happened to me."**

"**I know. I have seen it happen."**

"**Do you know how to break the curse?" Irene asked, hoping her grandmother could help.**

"**I do, but you need to find it out for yourself." Grandmother said. "When you awake, you will find a piece of parchment with a riddle. Solve the riddle, and you will learn the way to break the curse. And remember, I'm always here, even when you cannot see me." Irene's vision began to grow dark. "I'm always here."**

* * *

The Next Morning…

Irene sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. For once, she had no nightmares of Froglip; last night, she had a dream involving her great-great grandmother. Her grandmother told her since Irene was growing up, she would need her grandmother less and less. However, if she solved a riddle, she would learn of the way to break the curse.

She noticed a piece of paper on her bedside table. She picked it up; it read:

_To break the curse caused by the prince of Goblins,_

_Read this riddle, and try to solve:_

_What is used to break curses,_

_And never fails?_

_What works only with the right person,_

_And not always with whom you think?_

_It may work with your best friend,_

_Or with your worst foe,_

_But it never fails,_

_What is it?_

She read the riddle over and over, but couldn't figure it out. "'What works with only the right person, and not always with whom you think?' Hmmm…I can't figure it out." She shrugged and placed the paper inside a book; it would probably come to her later. She dressed into her usual pink dress and slipped on her shoes. As she brushed her hair, she pondered on the riddle. She couldn't figure out the answer though…

* * *

"A ball?"

"That's right." Her father nodded. "It will be an excellent way to meet other princes. And anyway, we need some good excitement, what with after the curse."

"But…I do not know how to dance." Irene protested/

"Nonsense, it shall not be a problem. I have lessons scheduled for you. Now, go on."

She nodded and made her way to the ballroom. It was a large room where the balls were held; it had walls of pearl, a floor of gold, and a ceiling of pearl. It was a beautiful room.

A woman, who Irene recognized as her dance instructor, Ms. Penelope, was in the room. She had red hair tied in a bun and wore a black dress and white shoes. "Ah, Princess Irene." She greeted, curtseying. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Yes, Ms. Penelope." Irene nodded.

"Very good." Ms. Penelope nodded at Angelina, who was sitting at a piano; the 14-year-old began playing the instrument. "Your father alerted me that the dance would be a waltz. In a waltz, your left hand is on your partner's right shoulder, and your right hand is in his left hand, while his right hand is on your waist. I want you to practice your movements." She held out her arms as she demonstrated and began slowly walking and spinning. "Follow my lead."

Irene nodded, positioned her arms as her teacher showed, and followed her. She found out dancing was harder than it looked. "No, slower than that." Ms. Penelope said. "You want your movements to be fluid and balanced."

Irene sighed and slowed down.

"Now, lift your arm and spin in place slowly. Your partner will raise his arm and allow you to spin." Ms. Penelope demonstrated; Irene followed suit.

After about half an hour, they finally stopped. "I'm not saying you are not good, but it may be easier to learn this if you have a dancing partner to practice with. Have you someone you can dance with?"

Irene thought; Curdie probably wouldn't want to. She couldn't think of anyone else. "Yes." _Why did I say that!_

"Excellent." Ms. Penelope nodded. "The ball is in one week. Practice as much as you can. You may be excused."

Irene nodded and left the ballroom, silently scolding herself. _Why on Earth did you say yes? You haven't anyone to practice with! No one…except…_She started for the dungeons; now she knew why she said yes.

* * *

Grazzlegritch was sitting on the edge of the window again, looking out at the scenery. He and Froglip had been in the dungeon for a few days over two weeks, and he was bored. He'd rather be outside breathing the fresh air and eating fresh plump mice instead of dungeon air and scrawny thin mice. He had tried to squeeze between the bars, but he was too big. He had tried to bite and scratch the bars apart, but all he got were worn-down claws and chipped teeth.

Grazzlegritch sighed. For not the first time, he wished Froglip had never tried to make Irene his. In fact, he wished his master had never decided to marry her in the first place. Then they wouldn't be in this mess. Still, he had a good time along the ride.

Someone was coming downstairs. Grazzlegritch turned his head towards the stairs; it was Irene. The Goblin Cat jumped down and walked up to the door of the cell; the princess picked up a key, unlocked the door, and let herself in, shutting the door behind her. Grazzlegritch rubbed against her legs, mewing cutely. She smiled and stroked him, running her fingers through his mane. She and the cat had become friends, what with her frequent visits to the dungeons.

"I'm guessing you haven't come down here to pet Grazzlegritch." A voice remarked.

Irene flinched; she sighed when she realized it was Froglip. "Must you do that? You frightened me."

Froglip chuckled. "Did I not warn you about getting caught?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I will be careful. Actually, I need your help with something."

Froglip nodded once, beckoning the young princess to continue.

"There is a ball coming up in one week, and I need to practice the dance." She explained. "Unfortunately, I haven't anyone to practice with."

"What about that Sun-Boy?" Irene scowled at the Goblin Prince. "Right, sorry."

"Anyway, I was wondering if _you_ could help me."

"Hold on, me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a Goblin. Us Goblins do _not_ participate in dances."

"You don't have to participate; you just have to help me practice." Irene sighed, shaking her head. "Please?"

"What have you done for me?" Froglip asked, crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow.

"I dressed your wound, brought you food, and kept you company." She pointed out.

He tilted his head. "You have a point."

"Please?" She pleaded.

He groaned. "I don't know how to dance."

"I'll tell you the steps, and help you. I know the steps, I just need someone to practice with."

Froglip ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. Part of him didn't want to do this, but another part wanted to help Irene. He hadn't the faintest idea why; he just felt like he wanted to help her. "Oh, alright." He groaned.

Irene grinned excitedly; she hugged Froglip and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Froglip!" She exclaimed; she let him go.

Froglip's eyes were wide; he laid his fingers on his cheek. He was a little stunned that she had kissed him. But, he felt like he had been waiting for it. He didn't know why though.

"All right, in a waltz, my left hand goes on your right shoulder, and my right hand goes in your left." Irene placed her hands on Froglip's shoulder and in his hand as she spoke. "And your right hand goes on my waist."

He sharply shook his head, refocusing his eyes; he laid his hand on Irene's waist.

"Now, follow my lead." The two danced slowly around the dungeon room. Irene felt the dance was more natural now that she was dancing with someone; for some odd reason, it felt better dancing with Froglip.

As they danced, her found it was rather…soothing, and relaxing. He learned the steps and moves quickly, and in a few minutes was dancing like a pro.

"I had a dream last night." Irene said as they continued to dance. "My great-great grandmother was in it. She said she had seen the curse laid on me, and knew the solution. However, she said I needed to find it out myself by solving a riddle. Do you think you could help me?"

"I was never good with riddles, but go ahead." Froglip said.

"To break the curse caused by the prince of Goblins, read this riddle, and try to solve: what is used to break curses, and never fails? What works only with the right person, and not always with whom you think? It may work with your best friend, or with your worst foe, but it never fails. What is it?"

"Hmmm…that _is_ a tough riddle."

"So you don't know it?"

"No, but I'll think about it and try to solve it."

A half an hour later, they stopped. "I thought you said you didn't know how to dance." Irene smirked.

"I didn't." Froglip said. "I'm a fast learner."

She smiled amused. "Well…thank you."

He nodded. "Good luck with that riddle."

"Thank you." She exited the cage, locked the door, and went upstairs.

Froglip sat back down; his mind was swimming with thoughts. First was the riddle. It was puzzling; he wasn't sure what the answer was.

Next, Irene asking him to help her practice her dancing. He had no idea why she asked; after all, they were enemies…weren't they?

That came to his third pondering: Irene kissing him. _That_ was surprising. Really unexpected. Especially when he caused her curse by forcing her to kiss him. He laid his fingers on his cheek again. Even though it was surprising, why did he not care, and why did he feel like he had been waiting for it?

* * *

A/N Sorry I took so long to update; I've been busy lately. Anyway, I made up the riddle Irene has to solve. Can _you_ solve the riddle? Don't tell Irene or Froglip though.

I know, Irene and Froglip dancing was cheesy, but I wanted to boost their "friendship" more. Besides, at least Irene (willingly) kissing Froglip's cheek was sweet, wasn't it?

The chapter is titled "The Riddle" because it introduces the riddle Irene needs to solve in order for the curse to be lifted.

OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND ADDING THIS TO YOUR ALERTS/FAVORITES! I HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT! WHY AM I SHOUTING?


	10. A Dance Between Beauty and the Beast

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**A Dance Between Beauty and the Beast**

One Week Later…

Irene dressed into her gold and white dress; she slipped into her glass slippers. Tonight was the night of the ball. She had been practicing by herself and with Froglip all week. She had practiced until she was perfect. Now was the night.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She felt nervous. She didn't know why though. It was just dancing…with princes she didn't know. She sighed again; who was she kidding? She was nervous. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had been dancing with Froglip all week long and she wasn't nervous.

"It is because you know him, and you won't know the other princes." She said to herself. "It is because you and Froglip are friends." She blinked; did she just say she and Froglip were friends? Well…they _had_ been turning away from enemies. And she _had_ been spending time with him a lot. Still, that didn't explain why she suddenly kissed his cheek last week when she first asked him to help her practice. She didn't know why, she was just happy, and it seemed right at the time.

Irene shook her head. Perhaps she should try and focus on the ball and not the Goblin Prince.

* * *

"Announcing, her royal highness, Princess Irene."

At the sound of her announcement, she walked into the ballroom. The princes and princesses all applauded; the gold-dressed princess' cheeks turned pink. She saw the princes she met with the day she was cursed amongst the crowd; she immediately decided to decline their dances. That was until she saw the look her father gave her. It clearly told her to accept.

James came up to her. "Hello." He said; Irene curtseyed. "Would you…like to dance?"

She nodded. James took her hand, and the two walked to the center of the ballroom; he placed his right hand on her waist, and took her right hand in his left. The music started; they began dancing. Soon, other princes and princesses followed suit and made their way onto the dance floor.

"You dance very well." He complimented.

"Thank you." She nodded. "I've been practicing."

"I'm sure you have been."

Irene nodded, but felt odd. She was used to dancing with Froglip, and had grown accustomed to his touch. The human prince's touch seemed foreign.

A few minutes later, Seth came up. "May I?" He offered his hand to Irene.

James nodded; Irene moved to dance with Seth. "Have you been having trouble with the Goblins?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, they've left us alone." She said.

Seth nodded.

It wasn't really lying; the Goblins hadn't broken into the castle, and Froglip hadn't been causing trouble.

A few minutes later, Patrick came up. "M-may I?" He asked.

Seth nodded and left. Irene moved in to dance with Patrick.

"I-I've been trying to be more polite, princess." Patrick said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. F-for you, princess."

"I am flattered, Patrick." She smiled. "And no need to call me 'princess'; just 'Irene' will do."

Patrick smiled and nodded.

* * *

Later, Irene was enjoying a glass of cranberry juice. So far, the ball was rather enjoyable. Still, she couldn't help but feel unusual. When she was dancing with the princes, their touches all felt foreign and unusual. She was used to the Goblin Prince's hands on her waist and over her hands. And she had another odd feeling; as though her heart wanted to be elsewhere.

"Are you enjoying the ball, your highness?"

Irene turned towards the voice; it was Angelina. "Quite." She nodded.

Angelina nodded; she raised one eyebrow. "You look as though you wish to be elsewhere." She said.

Irene sighed. "I _feel_ like it." She confessed. "I…I've been practicing the waltz with Froglip all week long, and now…I feel as though my heart is being pulled towards the dungeons."

"Froglip?"

"The Goblin Prince."

"Oh yes." Angelina nodded. "Hold on. You said you felt like you were being pulled towards the dungeons. Well, that is where the Goblin Prince is being kept."

Irene's eyes widened. "You don't think…am I…falling in love with him?"

"I do not know." Angelina said. "But if you wish to find out, I suggest you keep a low profile." She curtseyed, and then left.

Irene sighed; she was so confused. She knew she should stay at the ball, but she felt like she wanted to go down to the dungeons. Quickly, she decided; she knew what to do now…

* * *

Froglip was sitting at the window; his chin was in his right hand, and his right elbow was on the edge of the window. He heard the music going on upstairs, and he remembered Irene said the ball was coming seven days after she was practicing her dance with him.

He sighed. When he heard that there would be princes at the ball, he felt…jealous. _Jealous. Me, the feared Prince Froglip Goblin, jealous. How pathetic._ He thought to himself. _What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so jealous?_ The Goblin Prince laid his hand on his forehead and groaned. He didn't know his own feelings anymore.

"Froglip." He turned towards the voice; Irene had come down. She was wearing a gold and white dress and white elbow-length gloves. His eyes widened as he gasped quietly; she looked beautiful!

Irene unlocked the door and came inside the cage, closing the door behind her. She noticed Froglip was still staring at her with large eyes and his mouth hanging open. "Is…is everything aright?" She asked concerned.

He walked up to her until they were almost touching. He held her face in his head so she was facing him. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

Her own eyes widened slightly; her cheeks blushed a little pink. "I never I would hear that from a Goblin, much less a prince."

Froglip chuckled. "I never thought I'd hear myself say that to a Sun-Girl." He remarked. "What are you doing down here? I thought you were at the ball."

"My heart led me down here." She simply said.

Froglip smiled gently; his thumbs gently stroked Irene's cheeks. Then, music began playing. Smirking, He let Irene's face go and held out his hand; she smiled and laid her hand in his.

**(Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion and Peabody Bryson)**

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he laid his hand on her waist. They slowly danced to the music; Froglip raised his arm as Irene spun in place.

She smiled as they continued to dance. She wasn't sure if the music was coming from the ballroom, or if Grandmother was conjuring it; right now, she didn't really care.

"Have you figured out your riddle yet?" Froglip asked. "I haven't."

Irene shook her head. "It is still a mystery. Then again, Grandmother was always tricky."

He nodded.

"Hold on. Curdie said you Goblins hated music. When I tried to sing when you were in my room, you threatened to slit my throat." She said thoughtfully. "Why are you not bothered by it now?"

Froglip sighed. "When I was young, I got separated from the kingdom during a storm. An elderly Sun-Woman took me in and took take care of me. She…she taught me to love music. I kept that a secret though. I knew I would be in trouble if Mother and Father knew I grew a love for music. Could you forgive me for keeping it a secret?"

Irene smiled and stroked his cheek with her free hand. "Of course. You did it for your kingdom. No one would blame you for it."

Froglip smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into Irene's fingers; he enjoyed her soft fingers against his cheek. It felt soothing and just…right. He wasn't sure if something happened to him that changed drastically, but he didn't care now.

Irene laid her hand on Froglip's shoulder again; she sighed and laid the side of her head on his chest. She felt his strong heartbeat. It then occurred to her that humans and Goblins weren't quite so different. They both had a head, two arms and two legs…and a heartbeat.

Froglip was a little startled when Irene laid her head on his chest. A second later, a warm smile grew on his face. It flattered and amazed him that she trusted him that way. He wrapped the arm that was on her waist around her back and pulled her closer; he laid his chin on her forehead.

"You're my only other friend other than Turnip now, Froglip." Irene whispered, falling asleep to Froglip's heartbeat. "…Thank you."

**XX**

Froglip smiled warmly. "You're welcome." Irene didn't respond. He raised one eyebrow, then chuckled amused; she had fallen asleep. He nudged her. "Hey, wake up." He said; she didn't stir. "Irene, wake up.

Irene shook her head, moaning sleepily.

"You fell asleep." He explained. "You better go back up before you're missed."

She nodded and made her way to the door. She opened it, went out, and closed it, locking the door. Now that she and Froglip were friends, she hated to do it. "Good night, Irene." He said, sitting down under the window.

She turned to him, slightly startled that he used her real name and not "Princess". It flattered her though. "Good night, Froglip." She smiled, continuing up the stairs.

Froglip smiled. He now knew his true feelings: he was in love with Irene. Two weeks ago, he would have been shocked or even disgusted by it. But now that she had treated him kindly, trusted him, went to him when she was upset, and even considered him a real friend, he had changed; for the better.

He then noticed his arm bandage. Irene had helped to change it every few days. His arm had to have healed by now. He slit a bandage in half with his claw and slowly unwrapped his arm. When it was unwrapped, the sight shocked him. He laid his hand on his right forearm and sighed; he didn't care how it looked, he had gained it from protecting Irene. He laid his head back against the stone and smiled, drifting off to sleep. His dreams were filled with Irene and him, dancing under the moonlight.

* * *

A/N The princes from Ch. 2 return momentarily. Also, the cranberry juice thing, I didn't know what princesses drank at balls.

The song Irene and Froglip danced to is _Beauty and the Beast_ by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson. It's a nice song, and it represents the two.

Sorry for not updating much. FanFiction was having some problems. BTW, you can see Irene in her ball gown on DeviantART; just search for "Irene's Ball Gown", or my username, "DarkraixCresselia".

The chapter is titled "A Dance Between Beauty and the Beast" because Froglip and Irene dance to "Beauty and the Beast" It's a beautiful song; I encourage you to look it up on YouTube and listen to it.


	11. Caught!

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Caught!**

Irene sat at her window, thinking. It had been a few days since the ball, and she was still confused. She hadn't any idea why she wanted to dance with Froglip during the ball, or why she laid her head against his chest. She thought they were friends…just friends. And he had called her by her name and not "Princess". That was unusual.

Turnip climbed up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek with his snout. "Meow?" He meowed questioningly.

"I don't know anymore, Turnip." She sighed. "I am so confused. On the one hand, I know Froglip is my enemy and shouldn't be trusted. But…on the other hand, he is also my friend. He hasn't done anything to me; for the past month, he hasn't hurt me, or violated me in any way. And I feel…something towards him. I'm just so confused."

Turnip licked Irene's cheek and purred.

"Could Angelina be right? Could I be…falling in love with Froglip?" She shook her head hard. She couldn't possibly be falling in love with that Goblin! _Stop denying it; you're in love._

"No. It isn't true. I am _not_ in love."

_You visit him, you dance with him, and you kiss his cheek._

"So?"

_That means you're in love with him._

"No it does not!" She sighed and laid her hand on her forehead. "Look at me. I am arguing with myself. How childish."

"What ever is childish, your highness?"

Irene turned towards the voice. "Oh, I was arguing with myself. Right now, I am so confused."

"About what?" Angelina asked.

"Could you keep it a secret?"

"I've been keeping you seeing Froglip down in the dungeons a secret for a month." She smirked. "I think I can keep _this_ secret."

"That is my problem. I think I am falling in love with him." Irene explained all that had happened from the time she went down to the dungeons to practice dancing with Froglip, to when she left to go back upstairs after dancing with him during the ball.

Angelina listened patiently; when Irene told her of when she kissed Froglip's cheek and he called her by her name, the maiden girl looked shocked. Nevertheless, she didn't interrupt, nor speak until Irene was finished. "Well…all I can say is you two have a better relationship than what you told me from four years ago."

Irene nodded. "I suppose so."

"But what feelings do you harbor for him?"

"Feelings?"

"Does your heart beat faster? Does your head get light? Do your hands get clammy? Do you get those sort of feelings when you are around him?"

Irene hummed in thought, then realized something; when she was with Froglip on the night of the ball, her heart was beating faster, especially when she laid her head against his chest. And when she was in his arms, she felt…safe. As though nothing could hurt her. She had never felt that way with him, ever. She told all this to Angelina.

"Well…people would say you are in love with those feelings." She said thoughtfully. "But, that is for _you_ to find out." She left the hallway from where the girls were talking.

Irene stared in the direction Angelina went, then sighed. She thought about what her friend had said; yes, when people had those feelings with other people, that meant they were in love with each other. But Froglip wasn't a person; he was a Goblin, and a prince to boot. Nevertheless, She still felt these feelings.

* * *

"I just don't know anymore, Grazzlegritch." Froglip sighed, stroking the Goblin Cat's head. "When I'm around her, my heart pounds, and I get the feeling that I should protect her at all costs. Like…I shouldn't let anything happen to her." He pressed his fingers against his forehead and sighed. "What is wrong with me?"

Someone was coming downstairs. He turned towards the staircase; Irene was coming down. She picked up the keys, unlocked the dungeon door, and came inside, closing the door behind her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Froglip wanted to snap that it wasn't her business, but his mouth didn't listen to his brain. "I don't know." He sighed.

She crouched beside him and laid the back of her hand against his forehead. "You don't feel hot, so you mustn't be sick."

He rolled his eyes and removed her hand. "Not _that_ kind of 'not alright'." He said. "I just." He sighed heavily. "I'm confused about something."

"As am I." Irene nodded.

"Ladies first."

She smiled at the Goblin Prince's politeness. "Well…I've been feeling differently about you, especially since the night of the ball. Not that it's bad, it's just…confusing."

Froglip's ears perked up. "That's the same way _I'm_ feeling." He said.

"Really?" Irene's eyes flickered down to Froglip's right forearm; it wasn't bandaged anymore, but…"Oh my!" She seized his elbow and wrist and held his forearm up. It had dark green scratch and bite scars along the length. "Is that…from that night?"

He nodded.

She set his arm down; she felt extremely guilty. "I…I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He tilted her chin up with his finger. "It wasn't your fault," He said gently. "You weren't the ones who caused it."

"No, but I was the one who lured the ones who did it _to_ you."

"You didn't know what would happen. And anyway, I don't blame you for it."

Irene smiled relieved. "Thank you."

Froglip smiled, then it melted; he removed his hand from her chin and sighed. "I still don't know why you come down here all the time. Don't you have any friends? Didn't you say you had a cat?"

"Yes, but you're the only friend who I could speak to, and who could talk back."

"You still consider me as your friend? I was your enemy; I raided your castle and tried to kidnap you! I caused you to have nightmares almost every night for four years! I'm the one who put this curse on you!" He sighed, turning away from Irene. "And besides, I'm just…I'm just a Goblin."

She slowly shook her head; she laid her hand his cheek and moved his head so he was facing her. "Yes, you did all those things. But would my enemy allow himself to be captured instead of running off, or even escaping? Would my enemy protect me from those Goblin Pets as though I were one of you? Would my enemy oblige to helping me to practice my dancing?"

He shrugged. "I suppose not."

"And anyway, I hardly care that you are a Goblin. Goblins and Sun-People are hardly different. We both have a body; we have two arms and two legs. We both have a head and brain, and," She reached out and laid her left hand against Froglip's chest; she felt his heart beat against her fingers. "We both have a heartbeat."

Froglip's eyes widened; his mouth hung open slightly. Irene smiled; she picked up his left hand with her right and laid his hand against her own chest. "We may look different on the outside, but on the inside, our hearts beat as one."

Froglip felt her heartbeat against his fingers. She was right; they looked different from each other on the outside, but they both had a heart on the inside. He smiled. "You're right…thank you…Irene."

She smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

He laid his right hand over hers and closed it around her hand; his thumb stroked her knuckles. Then, they heard someone coming downstairs. "You better get out of here before someone finds you down here!" He exclaimed.

Irene nodded; she stood up and walked out of the cage, locking the door behind her. She put away the key, stuck her arms through the bars and took Froglip's hands in hers. "This may sound crazy, but I hate locking you in here so much now."

"Why?"

"Well…because we're friends…and…I just feel…safe around you." She confessed; she looked down at her hands in Froglip's large ones. They were light green like the rest of his body; the palms were white. They had long sharp dark green claws. The knuckles were round, and the fingers were thin.

Her hands, however, were about half the size of Froglip's, maybe a little smaller. They were a creamy color; her fingernails were pink. Though their hands looked different, it looked as though they were meant to be together like this.

"Irene!" They turned sharply towards the voice; it was Curdie!

"Curdie! What are you doing here?" Irene asked; her hands were still in Froglip's.

"Me! What are _you_ doing here! And with _him_!" Curdie yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Froglip. He grabbed Irene's shoulders and pulled her away from the bars as though they'd burn her.

"Curdie! Let me go! Stop it!" She cried; Curdie paid no attention, and continued to pull her up the stairs.

* * *

Once they were out of the dungeons, Curdie called for a guard. "Tell the king I need to see him! It's an emergency!" He exclaimed.

The guard nodded and made a dash for the king. "What on Earth are you doing!" Irene snapped, pulling herself away from Curdie.

"What were you doing down in the dungeons! And with him!" He cried. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No! Of course not!"

At that minute, the king came running up. "What is it, my boy? What's happened?"

"I was wondering where the princess was," Curdie explained, bowing respectfully. "I heard talking down in the dungeons. I went down and found the princess standing in front of the bars where the Goblin Prince was."

"What! He didn't hurt her, did he!"

"No, he did not hurt me!" Irene cried. "He was not trying to hurt me!"

"What were you doing down there in the first place?"

She sighed. She didn't want to tell them, but she didn't have a choice. "I've been visiting him."

* * *

A/N Sorry I've been taking so long, I've been busy, I've been writing other stories, and I didn't have much inspiration. I got my inspiration back when one of my DA BFFs, teddyruxpinfan, posted more pictures of Froglip.

You probably noticed I changed my author's note, adding, "Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. " The part where Irene places her hand on Froglip's chest, telling him they both had a heartbeat, was inspired by one of LunaTicWTF's videos.

The chapter is titled "Caught!" Because Irene was caught by Curdie when she was with Froglip in the dungeons.

Sorry about ending this in a cliffhanger. It was getting a little long, and I just decided to end it here. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review :D


	12. Sad Farewells Part 1

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Sad Farewells Part 1**

Irene explained everything that had happened, from when she first went down to the dungeons a month ago, to when she and Froglip danced during the ball. All the while, Curdie was scowling, the king had an astonished look on his face, and Angelina, who had come to see what all the commotion was about, looked guilty and sad for her friend and princess.

Once she is done, the king shook his head. "Irene, do you not know how dangerous that Goblin is? You could have been hurt, or worse! He could have killed you!"

"But he did _not_." She said. "I have been visiting him for a month, and he has not hurt me in any way."

"Angelina, is this true?"

Angelina shot Irene an apologetic look. "Yes, your majesty, it is true. It as also true that he has not hurt her in any possible way."

"Why were you visiting him in the first place!" Curdie snapped at Irene.

"Because you weren't speaking to me!" She snapped back. "Because you weren't there as a friend for me! Froglip was there! He has become a better friend than you have!"

"Irene! How could you say that!"

"Were you there when I was cursed? No! Were you there after you left me for another princess and I was alone? No! Were you there to help me practice for the ball? No! You were never there for me, Curdie!"

"How is Froglip a better friend than me?"

"He was there after he cursed me when you were not! He comforted me when I was upset and crying after you left me! He helped me practice for the ball! He has been nothing but a great friend!"

"Enough!" The king cried. "Angelina, escort Irene to her room. I need to be alone in order to absorb this news."

"Yes, your majesty." She nodded; she led Irene, who was still glaring at Curdie, away to her room. The king left the room after patting Curdie on the shoulder. The miner boy, still scowling, went down to the dungeons to give that Goblin a piece of his mind.

* * *

Froglip was leaning against the bars of the cage; his right ear was sticking out. He heard the king say about how he could hurt Irene, or "worse", or even kill her. He faintly heard Irene defend him. The Goblin Prince smiled, flattered. Who knew she would be defending her enemy? Granted, they passed the enemy line a while ago.

"Why were you visiting him in the first place!" The Sun-Boy yelled.

"Because you weren't speaking to me!" Irene yelled back. "Because you weren't there as a friend for me! Froglip was there! He has become a better friend than you have!"

"Irene! How could you say that!"

"Were you there when I was cursed? No! Were you there after you left me for another princess and I was alone? No! Were you there to help me practice for the ball? No! You were never there for me, Curdie!"

"How is Froglip a better friend than me?"

"He was there after he cursed me when you were not! He comforted me when I was upset and crying after you left me! He helped me practice for the ball! He has been nothing but a great friend!"

Froglip didn't hear anything else after that; he was shocked. Irene considered him a better friend than the Sun-Boy? He had been nothing but a good friend? She believed all that?

Someone was coming down the stairs. Froglip looked towards the entrance; instead of Irene, it was Curdie. "Where's Irene?" He asked.

"Why would _you_ care?" Curdie growled.

"I don't appreciate your tone." Froglip sneered.

The Sun-Boy stomped up to the bars and grabbed the front of Froglip's cape; he pulled him forward so his chest was pressed against the bars. "You cursed Irene." He hissed. "I will never forgive you for that. Now you've changed her!"

"I heard that argument." Froglip smirked. "And I heard what Irene said about you and me."

Snarling, Curdie pushed Froglip back, grabbed a sword that happened to be in the room, unlocked the cage door, and threw open the door. "I should have killed you four years ago!" He yelled, waving his sword. "Maybe I should do it now!"

Suddenly, Grazzlegritch leapt from behind Froglip and onto Curdie's face. "Ack! Bad cat! Get off!" He yelled.

Quickly, Froglip grabbed a branding iron; he put his fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. Grazzlegritch jumped off of Curdie and ran back into the cage. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, Sun-Boy." Froglip snarled.

Curdie ran towards Froglip, and raised his sword; the Goblin Prince blocked it with the branding iron. Soon, they were locked in a sword battle. "You should have drowned with the rest of those Goblins!" Curdie yelled; sweat ran down his face.

"None of us drowned." Froglip growled. "And besides, what is so bad about me being friends with Irene?"

"You're her enemy! And _I'm_ her friend! Her best friend!"

"Would her best friend not speak to her after she was cursed unknowingly! Would her best friend leave her for another princess just because she was becoming friends with a Goblin! Would her best friend not be there for when she really needed him!"

Curdie gnashed his teeth. He really hated it, but he knew Froglip was right. He did all of those things. He was never there for Irene.

"Would he!" Froglip yelled; they continued to battle. "Answer me!"

With a roar, Curdie swung the sword to the side, knocking the branding iron out of Froglip's hands; he pointed the sword tip at the Goblin Prince's throat. "Get…out…" He whispered dangerously. "I want you out of this castle right now! I don't want to see you near Irene for the rest of her life! Get out _now_!"

Froglip pushed the sword aside and whistled; Grazzlegritch jumped onto his master's shoulder. The Goblin Prince ran up the stairs and down the halls. He skidded to a stop at a familiar door: Irene's room. He pressed his ear against the door, trying to listen to what was going on.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you Irene." The king said, crossing his arms. "You have been with the enemy numerous times."

"But he hasn't hurt me." Irene protested.

"Nevertheless, it was dangerous. How do I know something has not happened?"

Her eyes widened. "Father! I said nothing bad happened. D-do-do you not believe me?"

"I believe you, Irene, but he is a Goblin. No matter how you look at him, you and him are different. Besides, he tried to kidnap you four years ago! He placed this curse on you! He-"

"Father, I love him!" Irene cried quickly; she slapped her hands over her mouth with a gasp.

Her father stared at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Have you lost your sense completely?"

"Father, I-"

"He's a Goblin; you're a human!"

"I-it just blurted out! I didn't mean it!" Irene protested. "Honestly, Father! I didn't mean it!"

"I do not want to see you until tonight." Her father said, coming towards the door. Froglip ran out of the way and hid behind a curtain. "Until then, I want you to think about what you have done for the past month." He opened the door, walked out, closed the door, and stormed down the hall; Angelina came out and walked up to the curtain. "He's gone, you may come out now."

Froglip poked his head out from behind the curtain. "How did you know I was back here?"

"I saw the curtain move. What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell Irene…good-bye." He sighed; he felt his heart constrict as though a hand of ice was squeezing it.

"Good-bye?" Angelina asked confused. "Why?"

"I can't stay here. I'm turning Irene into a rebel. I can't do that to her. I just can't."

Angelina smiled knowingly. "You love her, don't you?"

Froglip's eyes widened; his cheeks turned red. "Uh…I…uh." He stuttered.

"Even if you only think of her as a friend, I know she cares very much about you." Angelina said. She walked down the hallway.

Froglip glanced back at the departing maiden; he leaned against the door and pressed his ear against it again. Once he was sure it was safe, he slowly opened the door and snuck in. Irene was sitting at her mirror with her chin in her hands and her elbows on the dresser. Froglip sighed; here it goes. "Irene?"

Irene flinched and looked in her mirror; she saw Froglip's face. "Froglip!" She gasped; she stood up and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him. She let him go when he didn't return the hug. "How…how much did you hear?" She asked timidly.

"I heard enough."

Her cheeks blushed furiously. "I-I didn't mean to yell out that I loved you, it just blurted out!"

"I know." He smiled. "I know. We all tend to say things we don't mean."

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I came to tell you…good-bye."

Irene's eyes widened; she felt as though her heart was torn apart and set on fire. "G-good-bye? B-but why?"

"I can't stay here. Look at all that I've done to you." Froglip held Irene's hands in his. "I have to go. You know I have to. I don't belong here." He felt tears begin to form in his eyes. "This…this is for the better."

Sniffling, Irene threw her arms around Froglip again; this time, the Goblin Prince returned it. She gripped his cape and sobbed in his chest. "You're my best friend." She choked. "I-I'll miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too." Froglip sniffed; he moved his head so his mouth was near Irene's ear. "Keep me close in your dreams."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I-I'll miss you so much."

He kissed Irene's forehead and let her go. "Good-bye." He whispered; he moved through the door. In a matter of minutes, he was gone…

* * *

A/N Yup, Curdie was mad. But Irene's right; he was never there, while Froglip _was_. If the battle was too brief or not have much detail, I don't have much of an imagination for sword fights; I just made them yell a lot XD

The part where Irene blurts out, "Father, I love him!" Is kinda like when Ariel did that in _The Little Mermaid_, only Irene doesn't realize how right she is (yet).

I know, this chapter is sad. But don't worry, it's not over yet! Not by a long shot! Irene's curse isn't broken, she hasn't solved the riddle, and I haven't even introduced the main villain yet! If you've read my "OCs" section in my profile, you'll probably figure out who it is.

This chapter is titled "Sad Farewells Part 1" because this and the first chapters are sad, so I called it part 1. I know, expected.


	13. Sad Farewells Part 2

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Sad Farewells Part 2**

Curdie noticed Froglip, with Grazzlegritch still on his shoulder, making his way to the wine cellar. He followed him to make sure the Goblin Prince would leave.

Froglip heaved the wooden board off of the hole in the floor. He looked down into the darkness and sighed; his ears drooped, and his heart felt heavy. He absolutely hated to leave Irene, but it was for the best; he was causing everyone to hate her because of their friendship, and he didn't want that for her. Besides, he though she'd still hate him; after all, look at all the terrible things he's done to her. Yes, this was for the best.

Something moved behind him. Grazzlegritch looked back and hissed; Froglip's ears perked up. He smirked, "You aren't very trusting, are you Sun-Boy?"

Curdie stepped out from behind a wine barrel. "How did you know I was here?" He scowled.

Froglip laughed. "You must try to be more quiet when sneaking around. I was able to get into Irene's room four years ago without making a sound. You, however, could attract mice with your noise." He turned to glare at the Sun-Boy. "Why are you here?"

He didn't let Froglip's glare faze him. "I've come to see that you leave. Leave, and never return."

Froglip crossed his arms. "You sure are in a hurry to get rid of me." He snarled; Grazzlegritch hissed loudly.

"You're changing Irene." Curdie scowled, crossing his arms as well. "I'm just looking out for her."

"Oh, so _now_ you're looking out for her. It's about time. Why didn't you start a month ago?"

"Shut up."

"If you were there for her, as a friend, for the past month, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Shut up!" Curdie snarled, clenching his fists.

"I'm speaking the truth, Sun-Boy." Froglip said coolly, examining his claws absentmindedly. "After all, who would have thought Irene would find comfort in her former enemy, the Goblin Prince, rather than a scrawny Sun-Boy, who failed to be a good friend?"

"Shut! Up!" Curdie yelled; he reached out to stomp Froglip's foot. The Goblin Prince, however, jumped nimbly to the side. "You have to try better than that." He sneered.

Growling, Curdie charged at Froglip and grabbed his wrists, throwing him back against the wall; Grazzlegritch jumped to the ground. "I was serious about killing you!" Curdie snarled. "I should have done that four years ago! If you do not get out of my sight in the next five seconds, I will rip your head off!"

"You don't scare me."

"But I know what you Goblins hate!"

"Nice try, but I'm immune to singing." Froglip sneered triumphantly. "Besides, if you don't let me go, I won't be able to leave."

Curdie threw him to the ground and stormed out of the wine cellar, grumbling under his breath as he went. Froglip picked himself up and walked down the tunnel, chuckling to himself. "Oh, that Sun-Boy thought he had me. He thought I'd drop to my knees, begging him not to sing. Oh, but I got him though."

Grazzlegritch, who was trotting alongside, meowed with laughter and nodded.

"Yes, Sun-People, especially that Sun-Boy, are certainly stupid." Froglip continued. "With their soft heads, and soft feelings, and soft…well, you get the point." His smile melted. "All except for Irene, of course. She's not stupid; rather, she is actually smart." The thought of leaving her brought tears to Froglip's eyes. He rubbed them dry, but more fell. He sat down (he was outside now), laid his chin in his hands, and placed his elbows on his knees. Grazzlegritch climbed onto his shoulders and rubbed his face against his master's cheek.

Froglip didn't respond; he was thinking of Irene. Her blue eyes, her reddish-orange hair, her fair skin, and kind beautiful voice. It then occurred to him that he hadn't heard her sing yet. He wouldn't be able to though; not ever. Tears pooled in his eyes and ran down his cheeks; he didn't stop them though. He allowed them to fall.

* * *

While Froglip was crying, Irene was sitting in her bed, with her hands over her face; she was crying as well. Tears ran down from her blue eyes and down her cheeks. Someone knocked. "C-come in." She whimpered.

Curdie came in; he was surprised to see Irene crying. "Are…are you alright?" He asked.

She didn't answer; she continued to cry.

Curdie sat next to her on her bed and laid an arm across her shoulders. "It's alright, Irene." He said soothingly. "I sent Froglip away. He won't hurt you."

"…What?" She whispered.

"I told Froglip off." He smiled, expecting Irene to hug and thank him. What he wasn't expecting was for her to slap him hard in the face and stand away from him. "What was that for!" He yelled, rubbing his red cheek.

"_You_ sent him away!" She cried. "You sent Froglip away!"

"I told him to leave, and that he shouldn't ever return. Aren't…aren't you happy?"

"Happy! Happy! I'm absolutely furious! He was my only friend and you sent him away! I thought you were my friend! I suppose I was wrong."

"Irene," Curdie reached his hand out to her.

"Do not touch me!" She snapped, slapping the miner boy's hand away. "Froglip was right; you are not worthy of me."

"Froglip?"

"Go away! Get out of here!" Irene pushed Curdie away. "Get out of here!"

Curdie ran out of Irene's room and shut the door. He laid his ear against the door; he heard Irene sobbing loudly. He sighed and left; he was never sure what went on inside her head.

* * *

Irene buried her face in her pillow and sobbed loudly; she hated Curdie! First he wasn't a good friend, now he sent her only one away. She hated him so much! Her hatred for Froglip turned into hatred for Curdie, while her love for the miner boy was her love for the Goblin Prince.

She cried long into the night; when her father came in, she was asleep. Tears still ran down the tearstains on her cheeks, and she held the blankets close to her.

* * *

A/N I know, short chapter. Sad too. Isn't Curdie mean? Did I make Froglip a little OOC? Did I make Irene too upset? IMPORTANT QUESTIONS!

The chapter is titled "Sad Farewells Part 2" for the same reason as the last chapter.

Please R&R, and thanks to my top reviewers:

PurpleLightning12

kinole009x

I love you guys :D!


	14. Home is Where the Enemy is

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Home is Where the Enemy is**

"…**Irene…" Irene opened her sore and itchy eyes. "…Irene…"**

"**Grandmother?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "Is that you?"**

**Her great-great grandmother slowly appeared before Irene. "Hello, Irene." She smiled.**

**Irene ran to her grandmother and hugged her tightly; tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh Grandmother, something awful has happened. Curdie has driven Froglip away!"**

"**I know, my child." Grandmother said soothingly, stroking Irene's hair. "I know."**

**She sobbed and choked, "And-and I haven't solved the riddle yet!"**

"**Do not worry, my dear. You will solve it soon. And as for Froglip, he is hurting inside as well." Grandmother produced a large glowing orb and gave it to Irene, who held it in her hands; inside was an image of Froglip sitting on a rock with his face in his hands. Grazzlegritch was sitting next to him; his ears and tail drooped and his head hung.**

**Froglip lifted his head; tears were falling out of his golden-yellow eyes and down his green cheeks. "It-it's for the best." He said, as though he had been saying it over and over. "It's-it's for her."**

"**Froglip." Irene said sadly; the image faded, and the orb shrunk and disappeared. She turned to Grandmother. "Will I ever see him again?"**

"**Of course you will. After all, no one says good-bye forever." Grandmother smiled.**

"**But…Father won't allow it."**

"**Let me tell you something, Irene. You and Froglip are meant to be. Although others will forbid you two to be friends, sometimes you must take matters into your own hands. However, it may be best to find Froglip only when you need him most, and when he needs you most."**

"**How will I know when that is?" Irene asked.**

"**You will just know." Grandmother smiled knowingly; she began to fade, as Irene's vision grew dark. "Never lose faith, my dear."**

* * *

Irene slowly woke up; she was face down in her damp pillow with the sheets clenched tightly in her fists. She had dreamt about her Grandmother visiting her, and showing her Froglip, who looked equally upset. She sighed sadly; it had been only half a day, and she already missed the Goblin Prince; so much, it hurt.

A tear slid down her cheek; she wiped it off. Sniffling, she climbed out of bed, pulled off her wrinkled dress, and put on a new one. Turnip walked in and looked at his mistress questioningly.

"He's gone." She sniffled. "Curdie…he drove Froglip away."

Turnip pinned back his ears and hissed.

"I know. I thought…I thought Curdie was my friend." There was a knock on her door. "Come in."

Angelina came in the room; she had a worried look. "Princess? Are you all right?"

Irene sighed. "I do not know, Angelina. I thought Curdie…I…I just…I miss Froglip so much!" She covered her face with her hands and began crying. Turnip crawled onto the bed and up and onto Irene's shoulder; he nuzzled her cheek and meowed pitifully.

"Please, your highness, you mustn't let your father see you like this." Angelina said nervously. "He is already upset that you've spent time with the Goblin. If he sees you crying over the loss of him, he'll be most displeased!"

Irene wiped her eyes and nodded. "Of course. I apologize."

"I do not blame you for being upset, your highness. I know you miss Froglip. I somehow know he misses you greatly as well. And, I know no matter what you say, you truly do love him." With that, the maiden left the room.

Irene sighed and pulled Turnip into her arms. It was time to start the day.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Froglip trudged slowly through bushes and tall grass; Grazzlegritch followed close behind. The Goblin Prince hadn't slept well during the night; his dreams were filled with Irene, crying and begging him not to go. No matter how many times he tried to convince her it was for her, she continued to beg him.

A tear slid down his cheek Froglip quickly wiped it off. He was nearing the mountain in which the Goblin kingdom used to be. He wasn't sure if they moved back in, but if they had, he didn't want them to see him crying. If they did and asked, they'd be furious that he had been so close to dragging Irene back to the kingdom, and hadn't taken it.

"For as long as I live, I will never force Irene to do something against her will." He said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap loudly. He stopped and turned sharply towards the noise; he pinned his ears back like a cat's and growled. Grazzlegritch stood in front of him, pinned his ears back, arched his back, and hissed. The bushes were quiet; suddenly, something black and furry shot out and tackled Froglip. "Froglip Madcleaver! Where have you been all month!"

Froglip shook his head sharply and exclaimed, "Dirtclaw!"

The black and furry animal jumped off and stood a couple of feet away. He was Dirtclaw, a Wolf-Bat. He was a large black wolf with bat wings on his back, dirt-colored claws, white sharp teeth, blood-red eyes, and scars. His most prominent were one down across his right eye, one across the bridge of his nose, one across his right paw, and the most hideous: a gaping nonhealing wound in his right side, exposing his muscles, organs and rib bones.

"You haven't answered my question." Dirtclaw frowned in a deep and intimidating voice. "Where have you been?"

"Ugh, it's a long story." Froglip sighed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Your parents were in need of my help to find their prince. And it seems I have found you. Come, the kingdom is waiting." Dirtclaw turned and began walking away, waving his tail at Froglip, beckoning him to follow. Froglip stood up and followed; Grazzlegritch trotted close behind.

* * *

Dirtclaw led the duo into the mountain. Froglip looked around; the halls were empty. "Uh, why are there no Goblins?" He asked.

Dirtclaw turned his head to look at Froglip and grinned. "You possibly can't expect them to hang around the halls all day, can you? No, I theorize a meeting in the Grand Hall is going to progress shortly. Which is perfect; you can surprise everyone with your return. And tell everyone where you've been to boot."

Froglip nodded, then glanced at Grazzlegritch nervously; if he told the whole story, everyone, especially his parents, would be furious. He would just tell them he had been captured, and maybe a few more details, but _not_ the part where he fell in love with Irene.

The trio soon approached a stone archway. "Wait here." Dirtclaw said; he continued inside. A few minutes later, Froglip heard his mother exclaim, "Where is he! Where's my baby!"

Froglip groaned and rolled his eyes; this was apparently his cue to come in. He stepped through the archway; the Goblin Queen, Randes (rahn-deez), grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Froglip, my little baby-boo! Mama was so worried about you!" She kissed his cheek.

"Ugh, Mother! Please, I am not a kid anymore!" Froglip groaned, pushing his mother away. "I'm all right." He wiped his wet cheek.

"Where were you? We were so worried!"

"I was under the castle we raided four years ago, and I was captured. I tried to escape, but they threatened to sing and stomp my feet. I managed to escape just last night though." He would have made it so he sounded tortured, but he wasn't the same Goblin he was four years ago; he was more mature than he was then.

"Oh, you poor dear!" Randes exclaimed.

"Now now, Randes, he is safe, and that is what matters." Froglip's father, Jethro, sniffed; he had an eternally stuffed and sneezy nose. "Of course, there _is_ the matter of whether he had seen the princess or not."

"Yes, I was just wondering that." Randes nodded.

Froglip gulped nervously.

"Now, your majesties, may I suggest that Froglip rests from his journey?" Dirtclaw said, walking in. "After all, it is a long way from the castle to here."

"Excellent idea, Dirtclaw." Jethro nodded. "Excellent. Will you excuse us? We need to tell Froglip all that has happened."

He bent his front leg in a bow and left the room. "I'm confused." Froglip admitted. "Why is he here? I thought we distrusted Wolf-Bats; especially Dirtclaw. After all, isn't he known as the Wolf Assassin for all his murderings?"

Randes sighed and patted the ground; Froglip sat down Indian style; Grazzlegritch curled up in the hollow formed by the Goblin Prince's legs. "You see, when Gromp told us you had been captured, we were shocked."

"Wait, did Gromp tell you anything else?"

"Nothing more than you had been captured." Jethro said, wiping his nose with his badger coat. "Why?"

Froglip shook his head.

"Anyway, we sent the Goblin Pets to try and rescue you, but they came back scratched and beaten up." Randes continued; Froglip grimaced guiltily. "A week later, we decided there was nothing we could do but call for help. We contacted the best fighting Goblins, but they refused to help!"

"Finally, I said, 'Randes, I never thought it would come to this but, we need…_his_ help.' She said, 'You don't mean!' I said we needed…Dirtclaw."

"I said, 'You idiot! He's a murderer! He won't help us, he'll kill Froglip the first chance he gets!'" Randes said.

"Well, I called him over, and we kept him in the kingdom on his request. He said we could trust him, but if we had doubts, he would stay in our kingdom for a week, and when he did not hurt anyone, we could trust him."

"But we wasted two weeks, and still you were trapped!" Randes exclaimed. "So we decided when you come back, we would immediately make Dirtclaw your bodyguard."

"Wait, bodyguard?" Froglip snapped, holding up his hand. "I don't need a bodyguard! I'm 18 years old!"

"Froglip, enough!" Jethro snapped. Froglip flinched; he had rarely seen his father scowl at him, or even raise his voice. "You are not being babysat, Dirtclaw will just be around to help you in situations, and to make sure this does not happen again. Have I made myself clear?"

Froglip nodded. "Good." Jethro sighed, standing up. "I will go alert the kingdom that Froglip is back and is safe. You get some rest, son. You have a long day ahead of you."

Froglip nodded again; he scooped up the now-asleep Grazzlegritch and made his way towards his bedroom. Randes hugged him again. "Oh, I'm so glad to see my little princey back safe and sound."

"Hmph." Froglip grunted, moving away; he made his way to his room. Dirtclaw walked alongside him. "So, you've found out that I will be your right-hand-wolf, I presume?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You could say that." Froglip nodded.

Suddenly, Dirtclaw lunged at Froglip, making him press back against the wall; the Wolf-Bat had his paws against the rock on either side of the Goblin Prince. He glared at him angrily. "Now let's just get something between the two of us. I will be your right-hand-wolf, but under no circumstances are we going to be friends. Rather the opposite; the idea of me being your servant was your excuses of a king and queen's idea. Just so you know, I am planning something that involves you, your parents, and Princess Irene."

"How do you know about Irene?" Froglip scowled.

"Don't play dumb with _me_ young prince," Dirtclaw snorted with a laugh. "I have been watching you in that dungeon for the past month, and I must say, I am _disgusted_! Befriending a Sun-Woman is extremely stupid, but falling in love! You disgust me! What an excuse for a prince you are! I won't tell your kingdom, but it will be revealed in time, no doubt. So I suggest you watch your back, young prince." He stood on all fours and left the room.

Froglip stared after the wolf, and shook his head; he must have drunk too much blood, and it had gone to his brain. Of course, he always _was_ a wolf of his word. Maybe he _should_ watch his back, just in case.

* * *

A/N The king and queen's names are my own creation; Dirtclaw is an OC of mine. His info is in my profile.

Sorry I haven't written in a long time, I've been busy. Anyway, this chapter is mostly about Froglip returning home; it also introduces Dirtclaw. What affect does he have on the story? Only time will tell...

The chapter is titled, "Home is Where the Enemy is" because it's a pun on the saying, "Home is where the heart is", and it introduces Dirtclaw...hint-hint.

EDIT: I changed Froglip's surname from "Goblin" (a little cliche, I know) to "Madcleaver". I got it from MonMonMouse's (on DeviantART) fanfic, Veneficus. It's not on here; it's only on DA. It's pretty good so far.


	15. The Stampede

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Stampede**

Dirtclaw paced around in his cave a few miles from the Goblin Kingdom. It had been a week since the prince returned home, and the Wolf-Bat was itching to put his plan into action. "How do I get rid of the Goblin King and Queen? Better yet, the prince?" He growled.

"For what reason do you want to kill them?" A white and gray wolf asked curiously; a black wolf with yellow eyes and a patch of light purple fur on his forehead nodded.

Dirtclaw turned to the wolves. "Because, StormCloud," He addressed the wolf who spoke first. "All my life, I was just a second to the prince; a mere right-hand-wolf. I was banished after living with them for several years. That only fanned the flames of my anger. Now, I have the perfect revenge plan. I will kill the royal Goblins, and become king of the Goblins!"

"But you were trusted with the prince's life." The black wolf pointed out. "And you weren't to be trusted in the first place. If they see you lay even one claw on the prince, they'll have you thrown out, killed, or worse…" Both wolves shuddered.

Dirtclaw rolled his eyes. "I am aware of the risks, RiverRush. What do you take me for? An idiot? Besides, I'm not going to attack Froglip in public! Only a suicidal fool would do that. And anyway, Randes is too overprotective of that foolish excuse for a Goblin."

"Would it make sense to get rid of her first then?" StormCloud asked.

The Wolf-Bat's ears perked up. "Of course! Jethro can barely survive without his queen, and Froglip would be easy to target! Perfect!" He scratched the bottom of his chin with his hind foot. "But how? It must be so it looks like an accident, so they don't go blaming me."

RiverRush's left ear stood up straight while his right bent down in a thinking manner; both ears perked up. "Perhaps a rockslide, or flash flood?"

Dirtclaw shook his head. "I had a rock embedded in my side the last time I used a rockslide." His tail brushed against the wound in his side. "And a flood didn't kill those bloody Goblins last time! What makes you think it would work this time?"

StormCloud's tail slapped against the floor. "What about a stampede? While out patrolling, I saw a large herd of cattle near a gorge. You could leave Froglip there, cause a stampede, then lead Randes there."

"Yes." RiverRush nodded. "When Randes goes to save her precious son, they'll both be crushed. Killing two birds with one stone."

"Or rather two Goblins with one stampede, in this case." The white and gray wolf chuckled.

"Hmmm…" Dirtclaw thought, tapping his chin with one brown claw. "Simple, yet deadly; and getting rid of both at the same time. Perfect! I'll leave Froglip in the gorge while you wait near the herd. When you see me, you start the stampede, and herd them towards the gorge."

"Wait, why must we do it?"

"Because you are the only wolves on my side, you two are the fastest, and I'll be the one busy positioning Froglip." Dirtclaw growled; his paws flexed, exposing his sharp dirt-colored claws. "Get the picture?"

"Oh, yes, Dirtclaw!" StormCloud nodded.

"Every word." RiverRush added. "We'll do it."

"Good. But wait for my signal, and no hunting. I don't want to lose a single cow." The Wolf-Bat gazed out of the cave at the midnight sky. "We begin in the morning."

* * *

The next morning, Dirtclaw led Froglip to the gorge. "So, what's going on again?" The Goblin Prince asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, just a surprise from your mother." Dirtclaw smiled. "You must stay here while I go get her. Just sit in this one spot," He patted the ground with his wing. "And don't move."

Froglip gave Dirtclaw a suspicious look, but sat down. As the Wolf-Bat was leaving, he asked, "Say Dirtclaw, what exactly is this surprise like? Will I like it, or dislike it?"

"Froglip, I can only sum it up in these four words:" He grinned. "It's to die for!" He continued out of the gorge. Froglip counted the words off on his fingers, and nodded; four words.

* * *

Meanwhile, StormCloud and RiverRush were hiding in the bushes; in their view was a large herd of cattle. White cows, red cows, black cows, black with white patches, red with white, hundreds of cattle. StormCloud stared at them with a firm expression; RiverRush however, twitched as drool spilled out of his mouth. "So…much…meat! I can't take it! I just gotta have one!"

"Shut up! Dirtclaw said to leave them be."

"J-just one of the sick ones?" RiverRush begged. "Or maybe a calf?"

"Knock it off!" StormCloud clubbed the black wolf on the head with his paw. "I'm sure we'll get a cow or two from Dirtclaw if we do good." He noticed Dirtclaw hiding high up in a tree. He held out his paw with the claws stretched out; he clenched his fist. "That's the signal." The white and gray wolf nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Froglip grumbled; even though he was matured, he still wasn't patient. To pass the time, he tried imagining the surprise. The problem with that was Dirtclaw didn't give him any hints, and Randes didn't say anything about a surprise.

There was a growling; Froglip looked down. It was his stomach; he failed to have breakfast, so he was hungry. He looked up; a meter away was a tree with one apple. _Good enough for me._ He thought; he walked up to the tree and reached for the fruit. It was just out of his reach though. Sticking his tongue out, he stood on his toes and reached; it was too high though. Growling, he backed up and rammed the tree trunk with his shoulder; with a loud crack, the old tree fell down. Licking his lips, he reached out and picked up the apple. But before he could take a bite, the ground began rumbling. Confused, he looked at the dirt-covered ground; little rocks were jumping.

_What ever it is, it must be big._ Froglip thought to himself; he looked up at the edge of the gorge. Hundreds of cattle were running over the edge…_towards him!_

Froglip's ears bent down; his eyes widened. With a gasp, he dropped the apple and ran in the opposite direction. _What the hell is wrong with those dumb animals!_ He growled. What he didn't know was that there were two wolves chasing the herd and snapping at the cattle's heels. Once the entire herd was in the gorge, they stopped at the edge.

Panting, Froglip ran as fast as he could; the cattle continued to thunder behind him. He glanced back; his ears were bent down and his eyes were wide with fright. He had never been so scared in his life! He slipped a little, but got back up and continued running. _Where are Mother and Dirtclaw?_

* * *

Randes and Gromp, who was now Froglip's ex-right-hand-Goblin, were walking around and searching for Froglip. Gromp turned towards a low rumble and saw the last of a cattle stampede run into a gorge. "Oh, look Ma'am, a cattle herd is on the move." The old gray Goblin said.

"Hmmm." Randes hummed, rubbing her chin. "Odd."

Dirtclaw, who had come running up, slowed to a stop. "Randes!" He panted. "Thank goodness I found you! Stampede! In the gorge! I think Froglip's down there!"

"What!" Randes cried.

* * *

Froglip ran as fast as he could away from the stampede. Dirtclaw and Randes' surprise were clear out of his head; all he was concentrating on now was trying not to get trampled. He was fast, but the herd was faster; soon the Goblin Prince found himself amongst cattle. He spotted a large tree up ahead. Quickly, he leapt onto the trunk and climbed up the tree; once he reached a strong branch, he hugged it tightly so he wouldn't fall.

Randes, Gromp and Dirtclaw ran quickly to the gorge. All the way, they had different emotions: Gromp was worried about the young prince; Randes was worried sick. Dirtclaw, however, feigned worriness for the prince; in fact, he was thinking about his perfect plan to kill the Goblin Prince and his mother.

Finally, the Goblins and Wolf-Bat made it to the edge of the gorge; they skimmed frantically over the stampeding herd. "There!" Gromp cried, pointing across the herd. "I see him! On that tree!"

Randes looked; Froglip was in a tree, clinging to a branch. "Hold on, Froglip!" She yelled.

At the sound of his mother's voice, Froglip turned to the noise; his grip loosened a tiny bit. A cow bumped hard against the tree, making it rock. The Goblin Prince regrabbed the branch and screamed.

At that, Randes jumped and ran down until she was running alongside the herd. "Oh, Dirtclaw! This is awful!" Gromp cried. "What do we do! What do we do!" He grabbed the fur on the sides of the Wolf-Bat's face and shook him hard. "I'll go back for help! That's what I'll do!" Before he could go, Dirtclaw kicked him aside with his hind foot with a growl; the gray Goblin crashed into the rock wall and was knocked out.

Randes ran with the herd, but accidentally passed the tree Froglip was in; she skidded to a stop and ran back. A cow ran into her, knocking her to the ground, stunning her. A bull crashed into the tree, cracking the trunk. "AHHHH!" Froglip yelled, flying through the air; he fell hard on the ground on his left shoulder. "Grrr!" He growled in pain, clutching his badly bruised shoulder. Meanwhile, Dirtclaw walked along the border of the gorge, observing the scene below.

Cattle continued to run; the moved around and dodged Froglip. He could have sworn a couple leapt over him. He was too scared to move; he just sat there, gripping his sore shoulder. Suddenly, something gripped his sides just below his arms; it was Randes! She hoisted him up and hauled him across the stampede and to a low ledge; she managed to push him up before the herd carried her away.

"Mother!" Froglip cried. He couldn't see her anywhere; his golden-yellow eyes frantically looked over the herd. Finally, she leapt out of the herd and onto the edge of the cliff. Froglip's ears perked up happily. He watched his mother climb up the rocky edge; he flinched when she slipped. He ran back and around the mountain, trying to find a way to the ledge she was climbing.

Randes looked up to where she was climbing; Dirtclaw was sitting on the ledge, gazing down at her. "Dirtclaw!" She cried. "Please! Help me!" She was slipping; her claws scraped against the rock.

After a second's delay, Dirtclaw reached out and dug his claws into Randes' hands; the Goblin Queen cried out in pain. Dirtclaw sneered at her with blood-red eyes. "Long live the queen." He growled lowly, grinning evilly. He shoved Randes off; his long brown claws had blood on the tips. As she fell, Randes screamed.

"NOOOO!" Froglip cried from the ledge; once the stampede thinned out, he climbed down to the bottom of the ledge.

* * *

A/N *gasp* CLIFFHANGER! In more ways than one *heehee*

If you haven't already figured it out, Dirtclaw's the villain; StormCloud and RiverRush are characters from a different story, and are his henchmen. I know, obvious reference to _The Lion King_, but when I thought of this, I was in a Lion King mood, and it gave me a chance to show what inspired Dirtclaw's eye scar and murderous nature: Scar!

Obviously, I changed the plot a little. Like not having Froglip roar at a chameleon (I thought about that, but that'd be too lion-ish), jump straight to Gromp seeing Froglip in the tree, and maybe a little dialogue. As for Froglip's injury, I was stuck between a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, and bruised shoulder (cruel, aren't I X)) The formers would take too long to heal, and the latter seemed better. Also, sorry for no Irene, I just thought it'd be time to show just the Goblins.

The chapter is titled "The Stampede" because of the cattle stampede. So far, this and the next are my favorite chapters.

I can't believe how popular this became! I'm really ecstatic that people are putting this in their Favorites/Alerts, and reviewing it! Seriously, you guys make me happy :D


	16. Run Away, and NEVER Return,,,

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Run Away, and NEVER Return…**

Froglip climbed down to the ground; he was still gripping his sore and bruised arm. The cattle herd was gone, but there was still a lot of dust in the air. Coughing a couple times, he cried out, "Mother!" He walked around, keeping his ears and eyes open for any signs of her. He heard a twig snap; his ears perked up. "Mother?"

A lone young bull came running up; it dodged Froglip and ran past the tree he had been in. There was a large object under the broken tree.

He walked slowly up to the tree, eyeing the object under it. His eyes widened in horror; his ears bent down as his mouth hung open. It was Randes! She was laying limp on her side with her legs stretched out behind her and her arms under her; her eyes were closed shut, and her body was covered in hoof prints.

"No." Froglip muttered; he hurried to his mother, wincing at the pain from his shoulder. He walked around Randes, examining her; tears grew in his eyes. "Mother?" He asked hesitantly. "M-Mother?" He crouched down, laid his hand on her side and pushed her. "You have to get up. W-we have to go home." No matter how much he tried, she didn't awake; she was dead. "No. Mother, no!" He cried, shaking his head; tears continued to pool in his golden-yellow eyes. "NOOO!" He buried his face in his hands and sobbed loudly. Behind him, a dark figure approached.

Dirtclaw's ears bent back; he had to bite his lip in order to not growl. The plan failed! Froglip was still alive…wait. Randes was dead. Thinking quickly, he bent his ears back up. "Froglip," He said quietly; Froglip turned to the Wolf-Bat. His face was wet with tears, as more grew in his eyes. "What have you done?"

Froglip stood up and wiped his face. "Th-there was a cattle stampede. And…she-she tried to save me. I-I didn't mean for this to happen." He stuttered.

"Oh of course you didn't, of course." Dirtclaw said, feigning a soothing voice; he laid his paw on Froglip's back and pulled him into a hug. "No one, means for these things to happen," He continued; Froglip gripped a handful of the black fur and buried his face in the soft midnight-black pelt. "But the queen _is_ dead, and if it hadn't been for you, she'd still be alive."

If this was trying to make Froglip feel better, it was doing the opposite; it made him feel worse that he had caused his own mother's death. He didn't say anything though; he hugged Dirtclaw tighter. He looked back at him when he gasped, "What will your father think?"

Honestly, he would be angry. The only time Froglip saw his father angry was when he had gotten lost in that storm. He was happy to see his son alive, but he was angry all the same, and Froglip did not want to see that rage again. "Wh-what should I do?"

"The only thing you _can_ do, young prince," Dirtclaw said quietly, gently pushing Froglip away. "Run away."

Froglip's ear cocked confused; run away? Just that? Then he realized he was right; he may as well be exiled right now for what he had done. "Run. Run away," Dirtclaw continued. "And _never_ return."

Taking a second's hesitation, Froglip turned around and ran away from Dirtclaw. He failed to see the Wolf-Bat smile evilly, and two wolves appear behind him, sporting identical grins. "Kill him." Their leader said; StormCloud and RiverRush bounded forward without a word after the Goblin Prince.

Froglip stopped for a minute, panting. Trying to escape the stampede had left him worn out. He looked back; his ears bent down in fright. Two wolves were advancing towards him. One was white with a gray forehead, back, chest, belly, front left leg, and right hind leg, and sky blue eyes; the other was pure black, save for a light violet patch on his forehead, and had yellow eyes. Both had their ears bent back, back fur bristled, and were growling.

Froglip turned and ran as fast as his tired legs could go towards the cliff; without stopping, he leapt onto the rock and began climbing. The wolves behind him growled angrily and began climbing too; the white and gray one climbed first, with the black one right behind him.

Finally, he made it to the top. He resumed running, but skidded to a stop at the edge; along the wall and floor were bushes of thorns. Wincing, he turned back; the white and gray wolf's front legs were coming over the edge. Gulping, he ducked under the bushes and crawled through the thorny plants; some were caught in his hair, and snagged his cape.

Behind him, StormCloud and RiverRush climbed up all the way to the edge of the cliff and continued to run; the younger wolf slid to a stop at the edge, but StormCloud crashed into him, causing him to fall into the thorny bushes. "YEEOOWWW!" RiverRush cried, jumping up and out of the bushes; StormCloud was laughing like a crazed hyena. His ears perked up when he noticed the Goblin Prince running off in the distance. "Hey! Look!" He exclaimed. "There he goes!"

"So go get him." RiverRush grumbled, pulling thorns out of his fur.

"I ain't going down there!" StormCloud said, pointing at the thorny bushes. "What, you want me to come out, looking like _you_? Thorn-ass!"

"Well what are we going to tell Dirtclaw? He expects Froglip to be dead."

"Hmmm." StormCloud looked back at the quickly disappearing Goblin Prince; he made note of the setting sun. His ears perked up; he smiled mischievously. "We'll tell him he's still alive."

"What!" RiverRush cried, nearly swallowing a thorn. "That's crazy! Not to mention suicidal!"

"Use your head for once and think, young pup! We'll tell Dirtclaw that Froglip isn't dead, _yet_! He's headed for a small but dry desert. Small, yes, but dry. With his injury, and tiredness from running from the stampede, he won't last the night!"

RiverRush hummed in thought as he continued to pull thorns out of his pelt. "Good plan." He nodded. "Hopefully we'll escape telling without gaining any scars."

* * *

"WHAT!" Dirtclaw roared; his ears bent back, his tail puffed out, and his red eyes flashed with fire. He was really angry. "I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING SO SIMPLE, AND YOU FAIL LIKE NEWBORN PUPS!"

"D-Dirtclaw! You don't understand!" RiverRush whimpered.

"TWO WORDS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND TWO WORDS? KILL! HIM!" Dirtclaw continued to yell, scratching rocks with his dirt-colored claws. "YOU IDIOTIC, STUPID, SONS OF-"

"Listen!" StormCloud shoved Dirtclaw back against the wall by planting his paws against the Wolf-Bat's chest. "He's headed for a desert! With his exhaustion and injured arm, he won't last the night! He's not dead _yet_!" He released Dirtclaw.

He sank to a sitting position on the ground of the cave. "Of course. How could I be so blind? My mistake." He panted.

"Should we tell the rest of the kingdom?" RiverRush asked timidly, pulling a thorn out of a…private area.

"What?" Dirtclaw growled.

"He's right." Dirtclaw glared at StormCloud. "Listen. You could tell them," He whispered in Dirtclaw's right ear.

"Then you could," RiverRush whispered in the Wolf-Bat's left ear, while pulling a thorn out of his own ear.

Dirtclaw grinned evilly; he rubbed his paws together. "Perfect." He chuckled; he turned to RiverRush. "You take a bath. You look like a thorn-ass." He walked out of the cave, while StormCloud shot the thorn-covered wolf an "I-told-you-so" look.

* * *

Later, Dirtclaw led the Goblin Kingdom, including Jethro, down the gorge. He sat in front of Randes' body, which was being blocked by a now thorn-free RiverRush. The Goblins came to a stop in front of the Wolf-Bat. "Now, I am sure you are all wondering why I brought you down here." He said.

"Correct." Jethro nodded sternly. "Why are we here?"

Dirtclaw took a deep breath, "Today, in this gorge, there was a cattle stampede. The Goblin Prince, Froglip, was caught in it." Several Goblins gasped; he held up his paw for silence. "I alerted the Queen, Randes Madcleaver. She tried to save her son. Unfortunately, she could not save herself. He stood up and moved to the right; RiverRush moved aside as well, revealing the dead queen.

All the Goblins gasped. "R-Randes! No!" Jethro cried; he ran to her side. "No! NOOO!"

All the Goblins rubbed their eyes and sniffled; Gromp was the most upset that he could not protect his queen.

"Dirtclaw!" StormCloud came up, running through the crowd of Goblins.

"Anything?" The Wolf-Bat asked.

StormCloud shook his head. "I could not find him."

"StormCloud could not find Froglip," Dirtclaw announced. "It is safe to say that he did not make it either."

"My wife _and_ son are both dead?" Jethro cried.

Dirtclaw sat next to the heavily crying Goblin King and laid a paw on his shoulder. "I know you are upset." He said soothingly. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one. And…in this time, I could offer great assistance."

Jethro raised one eyebrow. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"I was the prince's bodyguard. When he's…gone, I become the king or queen's deputy. When they are gone, the deputy becomes king. And you are in no state to rule. So, logically, I am able to rule until you get back on your feet."

Gromp pulled a book titled, "Laws of Royalty" out of a bag that was slung over his shoulder and flipped to a certain page. After reading a bit, he looked up. "He's right." He said.

Jethro sighed. "Very well, Dirtclaw. Although you aren't to be trusted, you _have_ been behaving yourself. And since you warned Randes, and did your best to help, I think you would make a fine temporary king."

"Of course, your highness." Dirtclaw nodded. "Again, I am so sorry for your loss." His ears drooped in fake-sadness. "We'll leave you be. StormCloud. RiverRush." He stood and walked away, waving his tail beckoningly; the wolves followed close behind.

"Brilliant acting, Dirtclaw!" StormCloud exclaimed once they were out of earshot.

"You had me believing you!" RiverRush added.

"Of course." Dirtclaw said smugly, raising his head in a boasting matter. "But now, you must refer to me as 'your highness', or 'Alpha'."

"Of course, Alpha." StormCloud nodded.

"Since Randes is dead, and Froglip shall be soon as well, the throne is finally mine! I'll have to kill Jethro as well, but he'll be a cinch! The crown is finally mine!" He threw his head back and laughed evilly out loud. "Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAH!"

* * *

A/N Sad, huh? Just like in _the Lion King_, Dirtclaw tells Froglip to, "Run away, and _never_ return". And, he sends his henchwolves after him. In case you guys had to imagine what StormCloud and RiverRush looked like, I included their descriptions. StormCloud's remark, "What, you want me to come out, looking like _you_? Thorn-ass! " Is kinda like Shenzi calling Banzai "Cactus-Butt", but "Thorn-Ass" sounded funnier.

So Dirtclaw gets the throne. How do you like his evil laugh? He's a villain, so he deserves an evil laugh :D But what about Froglip? Will he survive in the desert? What's going on with Irene? Will the princess and the goblin ever see each other again? Who knows. I DO XD!

The chapter is titled, "Run Away and NEVER Return..." as a reference to Dirtclaw and Scar's famous quote. BTW, the scene from where he says "run away" to when he tells StormCloud and RiverRush to kill him is on YouTube (my username is GrovyleFan1995)


	17. Reunion in the Desert

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Reunion in the Desert**

Irene sat up in bed with a sharp gasp. Another nightmare; the seventh this week, in fact. They started after Froglip had left. They were always the same: she'd be in a white room, with no walls, ceiling or floor. She'd see Froglip, and would try to run to him. But there'd be an invisible wall separating them, an unbreakable wall. Finally, the Goblin Prince would fade away, crying out for help.

She sighed, and wiped her eyes; she woke up crying again. The first time this happened, she hadn't noticed, but her father did. She told him it was a bad dream, but not about Froglip disappearing and crying out for help. He'd be furious to hear she had been crying for the Goblin Prince.

She climbed out of bed, took off her nightgown, and slipped into her pink dress; all the while, thinking about her nightmare. "What could it mean?" She wondered. "Could it be that Froglip is in trouble?"

"Begging your pardon, your highness?" Angelina came in.

"Oh, just my nightmare, Angelina." Irene sighed.

"The one you've been having for four years?"

"Ye-no! I see him in a white room, yet I cannot get to him, because there is an invisible wall separating us. Then he fades away, crying out for help. It pains me, because I can't help him. It…it makes me think that…that he's in trouble."

"Dreams will do that to you." Angelina said. "They'll go away."

Irene sighed sadly and left the room; first Curdie, then her father, and now Angelina doesn't understand the friendship between herself and Froglip. "At least _you_ understand. Right, Turnip?" She asked.

Turnip shrugged; he still didn't trust Froglip, even though he never hurt Irene. He was a Goblin, and Goblins weren't to be trusted.

"Well…I guess I'm on my own." She said. "Of course, Grandmother seems to approve." That reminded Irene of the riddle; it had been a month, and she hadn't solved it. She and Angelina pondered over it, but couldn't figure out the answer. She thought about asking her father, but that would be dangerous, because he may ask where it came from. She didn't like lying, but if she wanted to get this riddle solved, she may have no choice…

* * *

"Father, may I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Irene." The king smiled.

"I have a riddle that I'm having trouble solving: to break the curse caused by the prince of Goblins, read this riddle, and try to solve: what is used to break curses, and never fails? What works only with the right person, and not always with whom you think? It may work with your best friend, or with your worst foe, but it never fails. What is it?"

"Hmmm…I'm not so sure myself. Where did you get it, and why are you trying to solve it?"

"Uh…I found it in a book, and thought I might solve it." She said.

The king raised one eyebrow, but nodded.

* * *

That Night…

Irene sat at her open window; her forearms rested on the windowsill, and her chin was on her arms. The wind blew into her face and made her hair move. She closed her eyes and sighed; she still couldn't get her nightmare out of her head. Something was wrong; she could feel it.

"I must go." She decided, standing up; Turnip, who was curled up on her bed, cocked his head and meowed questioningly. "I must." She repeated. "Something terrible has happened to Froglip. I just know it!" She grabbed her cloak; Turnip held onto it with his teeth. "Turnip! Stop it!" Irene said sternly; she tapped her cat's nose with her finger.

Turnip let the cloak go, startled and confused that Irene struck him in the nose.

"I'm going." She said, slipping on her cloak. "And no one can stop me." She snuck out of her room, down the halls, out the castle, and to the stables; Honey, her Palomino horse, was waiting in her stall. When she saw her human friend, she nickered quietly, sticking her head out over the door for a carrot.

"Sorry, Honey. No treats right now." Irene said, grabbing her saddle and bridle; she went into the stall. "Right now, I need your help." She placed a saddle pad on her horse's back, then placed the saddle on. "We need to find a dear friend of mine, who may be in trouble." She placed the bit in Honey's mouth, and slipped the bridle over her face. She opened the stable door and led her out.

"Your highness! What is the meaning of this!" Irene and Honey jumped startled; Angelina was standing in front of them, holding Turnip, who had a smug look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Irene asked, climbing on Honey.

"What do you think you are doing out here, and at this time of night?"

"I'm going to look for Froglip."

"In the middle of the night? Can it not wait until morning?"

"No!" Angelina and Turnip flinched at Irene's snappish answer. "Something is wrong. Whether you believe me or not, I'm going." Honey began walking on command. "And do _not_ try and stop me."

Angelina glanced down at Turnip, and followed Honey. "We aren't trying to stop you," She smiled. "We're coming with you."

Irene nearly fell off her horse in surprise. "Y-you are?"

Angelina nodded. "We know Froglip means very much to you. Right, Turnip?" She nudged the cat, who hesitantly nodded.

Irene smiled appreciatively. "Thank you both."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Panting, Froglip continued to walk through the desert. He had been walking through the dry sand for hours; he was tired, hot, and thirsty.

He collapsed on his hands and knees. He hated this; he _really_ hated it. He wanted to go home. "I…I can't." He panted. "I can't go home. Dirtclaw was right. The only thing I could do was run away." He sighed; his ears drooped. He missed Randes. He missed Grazzlegritch. He missed Jethro. But most of all…he missed Irene. It had been a week since he had seen her beautiful face, and he missed her as though he hadn't seen her for a year.

He looked up at the star-filled skies; a group formed a constellation of her. "…Irene…" He whispered; his vision went hazy. Then he blacked out, passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you are going, your highness?" Angelina asked hesitantly. "After all, I cannot see your thread."

Irene was still on Honey, and had her hand held out as though she was running a thread across her palm. "I see my thread, and I am sure we're going the right direction." She said confidently.

"But we're in the middle of a desert." Angelina pointed out.

Irene didn't respond; she continued walking Honey forward. "And anyway, I think I deserve a chance on Honey."

"Wait!" Irene exclaimed, holding out her hand. "What's that?" She saw a black mass up ahead. Squinting, she continued Honey in a walk. When they got closer, her eyes widened. "No!" She muttered, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

"No! No! No!" She jumped down and ran towards the black object; it was Froglip! The black was his cape. He was passed out. "Froglip!" She cried, collapsing on her knees by him. "God, no! Please no!"

Angelina, now leading Honey, ran up and took hold of Froglip's wrist. After a few seconds, she said, "He's still alive. He's just passed out."

Irene sighed relieved, placing a hand on her chest. "Thank goodness!" She panted.

"But he could have heat stroke from being in the desert," Angelina continued; she turned to Turnip. "Turnip, did you see a cabin a ways away from the desert?"

The cat nodded. "Excellent. We need you to lead us there."

Turnip scowled, as if to say, "why would I help a Goblin?"

"Please, Turnip?" Irene pleaded; tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Froglip needs us. Please?" She bowed her head, shaking with sobs. "Please."

Turnip's ears bent sympathetically. He sighed; he never liked seeing his mistress cry. He knew what he had to do, and he didn't like it: he nodded.

"You will?" Angelina asked; Irene looked up. Turnip nodded again. "Oh, thank you Turnip!" She gasped, hugging the cat. "Thank you!"

"Alright, help me get Froglip onto Honey." Angelina said, heaving the Goblin Prince up; Irene stood up and pulled Froglip onto the Palomino's back. "Lead the way, Turnip."

Turnip turned and trotted back the way they came; the girls followed, leading Honey along. Irene reached up and stroked Froglip's cheek; she felt tears sting in her eyes. She was reunited with Froglip, but he was unconscious. They had to get him to the cabin before it was too late.

* * *

A/N Finally, you see how Irene's been for the past week. Not too good; have you ever had a best friend, like a sibling, and he/she left for a week-long vacation, or moved out of town? That's how Irene feels. The part where Irene tells Angelina to not try and stop her, and the latter saying she and Turnip were coming with her was inspired by Tigress' and Viper's lines from _Kung Fu Panda_ (can't wait for KFP 2!)

The chapter is titled "Reunion in the Desert" because Froglip and Irene were reunited in the desert...well, Froglip didn't know it yet, but you know what I mean.

Please don't flame me for being torturous to Froglip; he watched his mother die, and that's a lot worse. Don't worry, I won't do something tragic, like him losing his memory (still, that does sound interesting. I'm joking XD) I'm the good guy...or girl...here, and I don't _usually_ torture my favorite characters; emphasis on "usually". You'll just have to wait and see what happens.


	18. He will be fine

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**He Will be Fine**

Soon, Turnip led the girls and horse to an abandoned cabin. "Unclip his cape." Angelina said.

"Why?" Irene asked.

"Just do it!" Irene fiddled with Froglip's skull pin, and unclipped his black cape. "Now give it to me." Angelina said. "I saw a pond nearby. I'll soak the cape in it, and lay it on the bed in the cabin. Then we'll place Froglip on top of it."

Irene nodded and gave Angelina the cape; she ran to the pond, soaked it with water, and went into the cabin. Irene stroked Honey's nose and led her into the cabin; luckily, the doorway was big enough for her to go through. Angelina had just laid the wet cape onto a dusty bed. "Help me get him on." She said, walking up to Honey and lifting Froglip up; Irene helped her pull him onto the bed. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get a bucket of water." Angelina said. "If he awakes, ask him what happened." She grabbed a wooden bucket and walked outside; Honey followed her out.

Irene turned to Froglip, who was still unconscious. She sat in a chair near the bed and sighed. A week she hadn't seen Froglip, and now they were reunited like this. He had to be all right, he just had to. She laid her right hand on his cheek, and ran it down his neck, stopping at his chest; it slowly moved up and down as he breathed. She felt his heartbeat against her fingers. She smiled; she hadn't felt that for a week; since…the day he left. She felt tears sting in her eyes; she quickly wiped them away.

There was a quiet groaning. Irene looked at Froglip; he was stirring. "Froglip!" She whispered. "Froglip, wake up!"

"…Irene…" He whispered; his eyes fluttered open. His golden-yellow eyes, which looked dry, searched the room before locking with Irene's blue eyes. "…Irene…is that you?"

"Froglip!" She nodded, grasping his hand in hers; tears stung her eyes again, but this time, she left them alone. "You had me worried sick! I thought…I thought I lost you, just as I found you!" The tears ran down her cheeks; she held Froglip's hand to her cheek. "I thought I lost you." She sobbed.

"Shhh, it's alright." He whispered; he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm still alive. It's alright."

She smiled, tears still running down her face. "I thought I lost you. I don't know what I'd do if you died out in that desert."

"Desert?" He cocked his head, confused.

"You were found passed out in a desert."

"Oh yes." He nodded.

"What were you doing out there?" She asked. "You could have died without water."

"Is he awake?" Angelina came in, lugging a wooden bucket full of water after her.

"Yes, he just woke up." Irene nodded; she turned to Froglip. "This is Angelina, my maid-in-waiting. She accompanied me when I went to find you."

"You're probably thirsty." Angelina held out a water skin full of water to the Goblin Prince, who grabbed it, uncorked it, and poured it down his throat. "Did you ask what he was doing out there?"

"I just asked." Irene nodded.

Froglip set the water skin down and wiped his mouth. "Thanks." He sighed.

"Of course." Angelina nodded, curtseying. "Do you remember how or why you came to the desert?"

"I didn't go there on purpose, I was just running away."

"Running away? From what?"

"And who?" Irene added.

Froglip looked down before answering quietly, "I was running away…from home…"

"Home? Why?" Angelina asked.

Froglip didn't answer. Irene laid her hand on his shoulder. "It's all right. You can tell us. We won't judge you for it; especially me."

Froglip sighed. Before he answered, he groaned, laying his hand on his forehead. "Oh…my, head." He groaned.

"Froglip! What's wrong?" Irene exclaimed.

"My, head hurts." He leaned back onto the bed, panting; his hand was still on his forehead, his teeth were clenched, and he was groaning. His eyes started to flutter closed.

"No!" Irene cried; she grabbed his free hand. "Froglip! Stay with me! Please!"

"…Irene…" He muttered. "…Rene…I…I l…" He finally closed his eyes.

"Froglip! No!"

Angelina laid her hand against the Goblin Prince's forehead. "He's burning up!" She exclaimed. "It must be heat stroke! It's a good thing I have a bucket of water." She grabbed some rags, dipped them in the water, then squeezed the water out; she handed Irene a couple. "We need to get him cooled off."

Irene nodded; she unrolled one rag and laid it across Froglip's warm forehead. She used a large rag, and patted his ears with it. "I'll never forgive myself if he…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"He'll make it." Angelina assured, nudging Irene with her hip; she moved aside so the maiden could take over. "I've helped to cure heat stroke, so I know what to do. Do not worry, your highness. Everything will be all right."

She nodded and took a large rag, unrolled it, and laid it across his chest. "I just somehow feel…responsible. It's my fault he had to leave."

"No, it is _not_ your fault!" Angelina said sternly. "It is that miner-boy's fault. He had no reason to stick his nose where it did not belong. It is not your fault Froglip had to run away from home, for whatever reason, I do not know." She patted Irene's shoulder. "Do not worry. He will be fine."

Irene nodded; she still felt guilty though.

* * *

A/N Cruel, aren't I XD All right, sometimes I like to make my characters suffer, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, I promise.

The ending sucks, I know, but I had writer's block, and I decided to just finish it.

The chapter is titled "He Will be Fine" from Angelina's quote that Froglip would survive.

Gee, so far, this story is beating my previously-longest story, _Monsters Inc.'s Angela's Pet Monster _at 18 chapters, and it's still going! I'll make the 20 mark, and there's a slim chance I'll hit 30. Y'know, I'm making this longer than I planned, but I enjoy it :)


	19. Dreams to Dream

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Dreams to Dream**

A few hours later, when Irene and Angelina were exhausted, Froglip's fever finally broke. "Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself, your highness?" Angelina asked; Irene told her she could go back to the castle.

"Of course." She nodded. "I'm sure I'll be all right."

Angelina nodded; she turned to Froglip, who was still asleep on the bed. She laid her fingers on his forehead. "At least his fever's gone." She noticed Irene still sitting in the chair next to the bed. "You need your rest, your highness."

"I know…but I can't sleep, knowing he was so close to death. I feel as though the moment I close my eyes, he will be gone forever."

Angelina sighed; she knew how much Froglip meant to her. Over the month, the two had grown together, closer than they had been four years ago. "Very well." She nodded.

"Angelina? Could you take Turnip with you?" Irene handed the gray and white cat to her. "You're the only one I trust to take care of him."

"Of course, your highness." Angelina nodded, taking the cat. "I will care for him with my life. Good bye princess…and good luck."

Irene nodded; Angelina left the cabin. "Your highness?" She came back in, holding a blue cat. "I believe you know this cat?"

"Grazzlegritch!" Irene took the Devil Cat in her arms. "Where have you been?"

Grazzlegritch licked her chin, then scrambled out of her arms and stood next to the bed, looking questioningly at Froglip. "We found him passed out in a desert." Irene explained. "He'll be alright."

Grazzlegritch nodded. "Well, I had better be leaving." Angelina curtseyed, exited the cabin, mounted Honey, and trotted off for the castle. Irene turned back to Froglip and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" She said to herself. She laid her fingers on his cheek and ran it down his neck to his chest; she felt his heartbeat under her fingertips. "Sleep well, and hopefully, you will be alright in the morning." She gently kissed his cheek and sat back in the chair next to the bed. Grazzlegritch jumped up onto her lap; Irene stroked him as he fell asleep. In a few minutes, she was asleep as well.

* * *

The Next Day…

Froglip slowly opened his eyes, groaning. He laid his hand on his forehead; he felt normal. He didn't feel hot, so the fever must have broke. He sighed and closed his eyes.

**(Dreams to Dream by Cathy Cavadini)**

His ear stood up; he sat up, raising one eyebrow in confusion. He got out of bed, picked his skull pin up and clipped his cape around his neck; Grazzlegritch, who was on the floor, meowed up to him. Froglip didn't pay attention; he was still following the singing.

Froglip looked around the door jam, still cocking one eyebrow in confusion; at what he saw made his eyes widen, and his ears perk up. Irene was standing by a tree, wearing a cloak, singing. She moved the hood of her cloak off of her head, and stepped out of her shoes; her eyes were still closed, and she was still singing.

Froglip sighed dreamily, smiling; he was finally hearing Irene's singing voice. Honestly…it was beautiful. It sounded like an angel was singing. Even though he was a Goblin, obviously hating music, Irene's sounded beautiful to him.

He tiptoed outside and stood behind her. She spun around, still keeping her eyes closed; Froglip took her hands in his and maneuvered her into a dance.

Irene turned around and laid her head unconsciously on Froglip's chest; he held her hand in his left one and laid his right hand on the small of her back. Her singing didn't halt.

**XX**

When she opened her eyes, Irene saw a light green arm with a black and pink cape draping over it. Raising one eyebrow, she looked up; Froglip was the one holding her. "Froglip?"

"Good morning, Irene." He smiled.

She felt her heartbeat increase; she hadn't seen that smile for so long. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as though he'd disappear. "I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I know," He whispered, hugging her back; he laid his chin on her head. "I missed you too."

She smiled, listening to his heartbeat; then she remembered something. "Are you alright?" She asked. "You were-"

"I know, I had a little heat stroke. I'm fine now. I came out because I heard you singing."

"…Oh." Was all she could say; she didn't know whether that was good or bad. After all, Goblins despised singing.

"Irene, look at me." He tilted her chin up with his finger so she was facing him. "I know what you're thinking; I told you, I'm immune to music. I just pretend I still hate it. Sometimes I go overboard. But your singing…it's the most beautiful I've ever heard. If a Goblin Prince is complimenting your singing, it's beautiful."

Irene smiled and nodded; Froglip let go of her chin and placed his hand instead on the back of her neck. He slowly and gently brought her closer to him, pressing her to his chest. She laid her left hand on his shoulder and her right on his chest; she felt his heart still beating strongly. She glanced down at his muscled chest, then back up at his face; his golden-yellow eyes locked with her blue ones. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward; Froglip closed his eyes and leaned down as well. Soon, they got to the point if either moved closer, their lips would touch. At the last minute, Irene turned her head and kissed his cheek instead. He didn't show his disappointment, but his ears did droop a little…wait. He _wanted_ to kiss her? What was wrong with him?

Irene laid her head on his chest and sighed happily. "I'm glad you enjoy my singing." She said, stroking his chest. "I really appreciate it."

Froglip nodded, trying to control his racing heart. _Why is my heartbeat raising? Is something wrong with me? Am I truly…in love…with Irene?_ He sighed, confused. Someday, he was going to have to find out his true feelings for Irene, and how she felt about him as well. For some odd reason, he felt as though he wanted Irene to return his feelings, if his feelings towards her were true.

* * *

A/N The song Irene sings is _Dreams to Dream_ from _An American Tail: Fievel Goes West_. It's my favorite song of the movie, and it seemed like the song Irene would sing. I have the scene in my head, and may make it and post it on YouTube as one of those "in process" vids. I brought them closer together, but not too close ;D If you wanted to see them kiss, I have my reasons for waiting it out.

The chapter is titled "Dreams to Dream" for the song Irene sings.

**Whiteling:** Sorry for taking so long to update. Glad you're enjoying this :)


	20. King Dirtclaw

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**King Dirtclaw**

Meanwhile…

Curdie shoveled several rocks into a cart; he stopped for a moment to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. He hadn't visited Irene since Froglip left a week ago. She had been very angry with him, and refused to speak to him. Personally, he couldn't figure out why she was so upset; how could she befriend that Goblin? Or even not cringe before him? When he had seen them in the dungeon, holding hands, he felt protective and jealous. While it was true he no longer had feelings for her, he wanted to protect her from the Goblins; especially Froglip.

"He's done something to her." He muttered as he leaned back against the mountain room wall. "He must have. There is no way she could befriend him…or even be in love with him." As he said that, he felt slightly sickened and jealous. How could she be in love with him? It was like…like…

"Romeo and Juliet." He muttered. "Two people in love, although their families hate each other. Beauty and the Beast: a beautiful woman in love with a hideous beast." He shook his head and sighed; he knew in the past Irene was strange, but this was stepping over the line.

Something scurried past him. Curdie looked in the direction it went; he saw a glimpse of a white tail trailing down the trail. Raising one eyebrow, the miner boy followed the tail down a crevice. _This seems familiar._ He thought to himself. He remembered following a noise four years ago, similar to this; that was how he discovered the Goblin Kingdom, and learned of Froglip's plot to flood the mines. He hoped there was nothing like this now.

* * *

After about half an hour, he came upon the same ledge he hid when Froglip spoke of Irene four years ago. To his surprise, there was a large black wolf in the room, sprawled out on his side in the same place Froglip had lounged. The wolf had thick black fur, bat-like wings on his back like a dragon, powerful-looking muscles, and brown claws slightly poking out of his paws. He had several scars: one down across his left eye, one across the bridge of his nose, three running along the outside length of his left arm, one across the toes on his front right paw, and two on his wing membrane. He was asleep, and sighing contently.

_I know this wolf._ Curdie thought to himself. _That's Dirtclaw, the Wolf Assassin._ He had heard stories about the Wolf-Bat murdering wolves; rumor was he killed a human or two in his time. What was he doing here?

Just then, someone came in. Curdie recognized the figure as Jethro, the Goblin King, and Froglip's father. But where was his mother, Randes?

"Evening, Jethro." Dirtclaw said without opening his eyes.

"Evening Dirtclaw." The old Goblin nodded; Dirtclaw opened his right eye and raised one eyebrow. "Pardon me. Good evening, your majesty."

Curdie cocked one eyebrow, confused; why was Jethro calling Dirtclaw "his majesty"?

"Have you any word? Even a glimpse?" The old Goblin asked timidly.

Dirtclaw sighed heavily. "I told you. He is gone."

"But…but maybe he escaped unscathed. He has to be all right. He-"

Suddenly, Dirtclaw leapt at Jethro; he pushed the old Goblin against the rock wall, and gripped his throat in his brown claws. "I told you at least a dozen times!" He growled. "Froglip is dead! He is nowhere to be found! He's dead! Like his mother! Get that through your thick skull! Froglip and Randes are dead!" He let Jethro go, and collapsed back on the rock he was asleep on.

Curdie's eyes widened; his mouth hung open. Froglip and Randes were dead? When did that happen? He saw him alive and well just last week! What happened?

Rubbing his throat, Jethro looked at Dirtclaw and sighed. "Whenever I look at you, Dirtclaw, I stop and think, 'Where is that innocent Wolf-Bat pup I once knew?' You and Froglip were best friends as children; you were practically brothers! Then one day, you gained your scars, and became murderous. What happened to the innocent pup I once knew?"

Dirtclaw turned his head so his left eye was looking at the old Goblin; he looked sad as well. He turned away and said softly, "That pup is gone. Dirtclaw has replaced him. If you don't like him, get used to it."

"I _don't_ like him. The new Dirtclaw is murderous, evil, and an assassin. No wonder you're called names like 'Traitor', 'Murderer', 'Dog of Death', and 'Beast of Hell'."

"You're really pushing it, old Goblin!" Dirtclaw growled; his red eyes lit with flames.

Curdie shifted his footing, and small rocks fell to the ground. "That's odd." Jethro remarked. "Did you hear something?"

Curdie slipped and fell to the ground in front of Dirtclaw and Jethro, who both flinched when he landed on his backside.

"I-it's that Sun-Boy!" Jethro exclaimed. "Th-the one who came four years ago! He's the one who thwarted our plans!"

"I told you to kill any and all Sun-People who cross your path!" Dirtclaw growled. "I told you! But did you listen? No!"

"I-I'll just be leaving." Curdie said.

"You aren't going anywhere." Dirtclaw grinned. "StormCloud! RiverRush!"

At that, two wolves came running. One was gray and white; the other was black with a light purple patch of fur on his forehead. The gray and white one leapt at Curdie with his claws out; he landed on the 14-year-old, pinning him to the ground. The black one pinned down his legs so he couldn't kick.

"Do not harm him." Dirtclaw snarled. "I want to have some fun with this one."

The wolves barked; they presumably agreed, because the Wolf-Bat nodded, then turned to Jethro. "Prepare the cage."

"W-what? W-we put Sun-People prisoners in the rock cave." Jethro protested.

"I said prepare the cage!"

"Y-yes, your majesty." The old Goblin left the room.

"You're murderous!" Curdie snapped. "Jethro's the Goblin King! Not you! And what's this about Froglip and Randes dead?"

"You heard that, did you?"

"Yes! Every word!"

"Well, it's quite simple, my boy," Dirtclaw grinned, showing his white teeth; he crouched by Curdie's head, and shoved his snout in his face. "I wanted to be king of the Goblins, what I was destined for. So, I got two-thirds of the royal family out of the way."

Curdie's eyes widened in realization, "You killed them?"

"Randes." He corrected. "I killed Randes. I simply instructed Froglip to run away. He found himself in a desert. If luck is on my side, he's probably dead." The sound of someone pushing a wooden cage down the rock halls sounded. "If you tell Jethro, I will snap your neck! Do you hear me?"

Curdie scowled at the Wolf-Bat; Dirtclaw grabbed his face in his brown claws. "Do. You. Hear. Me?" He growled; Curdie nodded, frightened. "Good." He released his face and turned his gaze to Jethro, who pushed a large wooden cage into the room.

"Here's the cage you wanted." He panted.

Dirtclaw smiled evilly and chuckled. "Excellent."

* * *

A/N Back to Curdie. In this chapter, a bit of Dirtclaw's past is revealed, but not much.

This chapter is titled "King Dirtclaw" because Dirtclaw's now the king of the Goblins, and I couldn't think of anything else.

Nothing much more to say. I wanted to add more, but this chapter was getting kinda long.

**Whiteling:** Ok. Glad you like it :)

**GDeNofa: **Glad you like it :) Truth is, I was planning to end this fic after chapter 10, but I'm glad I made it longer. Glad to have a new reviewer.


	21. Dances and Plots

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Dances and Plots**

Later, Froglip and Irene were sitting in the grass; the princess had picked a dozen peaches, and had them spread out on the ground. "Why were you running away from home?" She asked, taking a bite out of a peach.

Froglip sighed. "I got back home last week, and was 'warmly' welcomed by my parents. My mother practically smothered me. Then they tell me they hired Dirtclaw to find me, who would also be my right-hand-wolf."

"Dirtclaw? Who's that?"

"You've never heard of Dirtclaw the Wolf Assassin? He's famous for his wolf murders."

"Goodness!" Irene's eyes widened frightened.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Froglip rubbed her right shoulder. "Anyway, a week later, he left me in a gorge, saying him and Mother had a surprise for me. Next thing I know, a cattle stampede is running towards me!"

"Oh my! What happened?" Irene gasped.

"What do you think? I ran for it! I climbed up into a tree, but that was no good. I saw Mother and Dirtclaw on the edge of the cliff. Mother jumped down and saved me, but she got pushed away by the herd. She jumped out and onto the side of the cliff. I went around, trying to find where she was climbing to help her. Then…" He sniffed and rubbed his eyes before continuing, "I saw her falling into the herd."

Irene gasped.

"Once the herd was gone, I went down to find her. I found her. She…she…" He began shaking as tears fell out of his eyes. "She didn't make it. She was dead."

Irene's eyes widened; her heart was breaking for her dearest friend. "Froglip…I…I'm so sorry." She whispered; tears began brimming in her eyes as well.

"D-D-Dirtclaw came up. He said it was my fault it happened, and told me to run away, and never return. I ran, and was chased by a couple of wolves. I managed to escape, but collapsed in a desert." He sighed shakily; tears continued to fall.

"Froglip…" Irene whispered. A single tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She laid her hand on his left shoulder; he winced, hissing painfully. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

He carefully lifted his cape off of his shoulder; there was a big ugly bruise from where he hit the ground during the stampede.

"Oh my!" Irene gasped. "I had no idea! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault." Froglip smiled, amused by her constant apologies. "You didn't hurt me that bad."

Irene nodded. "I'm sorry about your mother. I…I know how it feels to lose a loved one."

"_Your_ mother?"

She nodded. "She died when I was very young."

Froglip's heart cracked a little for her. He had his mother for 18 years, and she only had hers for who knows how long. He was the luckier one.

"Well," Irene sniffed, wiping her eyes with her cloak. "At least I have my father, Turnip…and you."

Froglip nodded; there was a loud growl. "Ohhh, I'm starving." He groaned, placing a hand on his stomach. "The last time I ate was dinner two days ago!"

"No wonder your stomach's complaining." She handed him a peach. "This ought to do."

Froglip grabbed the fruit and ate half of it, spitting out the pit. "At the moment, I would hardly care if it were something I'd usually eat or not, so long as it's edible." He said; juice ran out of his mouth.

Irene laughed. Grazzlegritch climbed onto her lap and rubbed her hand with his head. "Grazzlegritch missed you as well." She said, scratching behind the Goblin Cat's ears. "He came last night, probably looking for you."

"Hmm." Froglip smirked, scratching under Grazzlegritch's chin. "I missed him too." He looked up at Irene. "You have a little fruit on your face."

She rubbed her cheeks with her hands. "Did I get it?"

"Uh…" He licked his thumb and rubbed her cheek near the corner of her mouth. "There."

Irene didn't know what to say; she was surprised that Froglip rubbed her face with his thumb. Her heart was racing, and her breathing was short. "You ok?" Froglip asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Y-yes, I'm all right." She nodded.

He smiled and looked ahead, munching on his peach. "You know what I miss most of all?" He asked. "The night we danced."

"I miss that as well." Irene sighed, smiling. "It was the most magical moment of my life."

"Mm-hmm." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, your highness?"

She smiled, placed her hand in Froglip's, and stood up. "Yes, you may." She carefully placed her right hand on his left shoulder, trying to avoid the bruise; he laid his left hand on her waist and held her left hand in his right. They slowly spun and danced; Grazzlegritch climbed up a tree, curled up on a branch, and went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, several yards away, StormCloud and RiverRush were walking in the woods, searching for prey. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole cow!" RiverRush groaned.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a Goblin!" StormCloud said, moving a rotten log up with his snout.

"Hey! What's that?"

"What?"

"I hear something." RiverRush said, perking his ears up.

"You're imagining things." StormCloud said.

"I'm not! Listen!"

StormCloud sighed and perked up his ears. At first, nothing; then, he heard laughing. "It sounds like a human."

"There's something else. C'mon!" RiverRush bounded forward and ran through the brush.

"Wait up, young pup!" StormCloud followed close behind.

* * *

Soon, the wolves approached a cabin. "I thought that cabin was abandoned years ago." StormCloud said thoughtfully; he turned to RiverRush. The young black wolf's ears were bent back, and his eyes and mouth were wide open. "What's wrong with you?"

"Look!"

StormCloud looked; his eyes widened as he gasped. It was Prince Froglip Goblin! He was still alive! And he was dancing with a human! She had a pink dress, a blue cloak with the hood down, long reddish-brown hair, and blue eyes. She was smiling and giggling as she and the Goblin Prince danced faster. Froglip was laughing as well.

"I don't believe it!" StormCloud growled quietly. "He's still alive! And dancing with a human, nonetheless! How dare he?"

"Let's kill him!" RiverRush nearly leapt out of the bushes.

"No!" StormCloud grabbed and pulled him back by the scruff. "We need to tell Dirtclaw!"

"What! Why!"

"Dirtclaw said only to alert him if something is important! This is important! Come on!" He turned and ran towards the Goblin Kingdom. RiverRush glanced back at the dancing Goblin and human and ran after his partner. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Back at the Goblin Kingdom…

Curdie was still trapped in the cage, which was in Dirtclaw's room; said Wolf-Bat was lounging on his back, chewing on something.

"There's a spark inside us," Curdie sang quietly. "That we can all ignite. And all that's dark inside us, will flicker into light."

"Kid, you've been sthinging that sthong for the pastht five hoursth!" Dirtclaw lisped; he spit a small round bone at the cage. "If you're going to sing, at least sing something a little, I dunno, bouncy."

"Hmmm." Curdie smiled mischievously. "It's a small world after all!"

"No-no-no!" Dirtclaw yelled, covering his ears with his paws. "_Anything_ but that!"

Sighing, Curdie began singing something else, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, da-da-da-da, there they are, standing in a row,"

Dirtclaw, enjoying this, bobbed his hind foot and head to the singing. "Dum-dum dum-dum,"

"Big ones, small ones," Curdie continued. "Some as big as your head." He groaned. "At least I never had to do this for Froglip." He muttered.

"WHAT!" Dirtclaw yelled, leaping at the cage. "What, did you say?"

"N-nothing!"

"Never, ever, mention his or her name in my presence!" He growled. "I'm the king! UNDERSTAND?" He shoved his snout into the cage between two bars; his sharp white teeth nearly grabbed Curdie's nose.

"Y-y-yes, your majesty!" Curdie whimpered, crawling backwards away from those sharp teeth. "You _are_ the king."

"Hey! Dirtclaw!" A female voice yelled.

"Oh, what now?' Dirtclaw groaned.

Two female wolves walked in. They were both tan in color; one had brown eyes, while the other had blue. The brown-eyed one was named Hazel; her twin sister was Peanut. Peanut was the one who yelled. "We have a bone to pick with you!"

"Let me handle this." Hazel muttered; she turned to Dirtclaw. "Dirtclaw, there's no food, or water. Me and my sister are hungry."

"It's the Goblins' job to provide the food," Dirtclaw groaned, rolling his eyes. "You know that."

"Yes, but they won't hunt." Peanut pointed out.

"Ohhh, eat the kid." He pointed his paw at Curdie.

"What! Me? Y-you wouldn't want me! Look at me!" He protested. "I'm just skin and bones."

"Oh nonsense, my boy. You have meat on your bones." Dirtclaw chuckled. "And anyway, you'll do just fine for an appetizer."

"And I heard things were bad under Randes." Peanut muttered to her sister.

"What did you say?" Dirtclaw growled.

"I said Ran-" Hazel jabbed her sister in the abdomen with her paw, with her claws extended. "Ow!" She exclaimed; she realized her mistake. "I said, um, this place is the bee's knees."

"…Indeed." Dirtclaw said, raising one eyebrow. "Now get out."

The female wolves trotted towards the exit; Peanut stopped and turned to the Wolf-Bat. "B-but we're still hungry."

"OUT!"

The females jumped and ran out. Sighing heavily, Dirtclaw collapsed on his back and draped his paw over his face, covering his eyes. "She said you-know-who's name." Curdie said; the twins were part Winged-Wolf.

"Whose?"

"_Hers_."

"…I'll let it pass, for those females are too stupid to realize what they've done."

"Dirtclaw! Dirtclaw!" StormCloud and RiverRush ran into the cave.

"What now! And how many times must I tell you to call me 'Alpha Male'?"

"You can be called DarkFang for all we care!" RiverRush snapped. "We were hunting in the woods, and you know who we saw? Froglip!"

"WHAT?" Dirtclaw roared; the wolves and Curdie had to cover their ears. "THAT GOBLIN PRINCE; THAT FROGLIP, IS STILL ALIVE?"

"Froglip's still alive?" Curdie gasped.

"Yes!" StormCloud nodded at Dirtclaw. "And-and he was dancing with a female human! She had red hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink dress."

"What did he say?" Curdie asked.

Dirtclaw threw a glance at the miner boy. "I thought you said he'd die in that desert!" He growled.

"She must have rescued him!" RiverRush exclaimed.

"Of course! That Princess Irene must have found him in the desert, and saved him from the brink of death." Dirtclaw snarled.

"Irene?" Curdie gasped.

"What were they doing?"

"Dancing." StormCloud said. "Just dancing."

Dirtclaw chuckled. "Just dancing." He repeated. "I had a feeling he would, what with him falling in love with young Princess Irene."

Curdie's eyes widened. "What?" He asked softly.

Dirtclaw turned towards the human boy, grinning. "You didn't know? You didn't know how the princess and the Goblin grew closer together, and eventually, the young prince fell in love with the princess?"

Curdie sank down into a sitting position, not remembering when he stood.

"What should we do, Alpha Male?" StormCloud asked hesitantly.

Dirtclaw turned to the gray and white wolf and smiled. "Nothing. I have a plan."

* * *

A/N Wow, this was a long chapter. 8 pages on Microsoft Word, which is long for me; I usually use 4 or 5 pages per chapter.

I got the idea for the part where Froglip rubs Irene's cheek yesterday. Sometimes I get ideas for my stories, and if I remember them, I use them.

Curdie singing "It's a Small World After All" and the "Coconut Song" (?) was inspired by the Lion King. I named the two female wolves Hazel and Peanut as references to my food allergies.

This chapter is titled "Dances and Plots" because Froglip and Irene dance again, and Dirtclaw is plotting...something.

**GDenofa: **Yeah, I guess I like drama :)


	22. The Past Revealed

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**The Past Revealed**

That Night…

Irene, Froglip and Grazzlegritch were all in the cabin. Grazzlegritch was asleep in a chair, Irene was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Froglip was sitting in a chair near a window. Outside, thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and rain was falling heavily.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Froglip." Irene said again. "I wish I could have met her."

"You two probably wouldn't have gotten along." He smirked. "And anyway, you kind of did meet her."

"I did?"

Froglip nodded. "Four years ago."

Irene scoured her brain for that memory; then it hit her. "Oh yes! I remember. That event was most frightful."

"I'm sure, but I noticed you weren't as scared as your Sun-Boy friend was." Froglip chuckled. There was a loud clap of thunder; the cabin grew bright as lightning flashed. Irene flinched and gasped sharply, but Froglip didn't notice. "This is quite a storm we're getting."

"What does it remind you of?"

He raised one eyebrow at the strange question. "I suppose of when I got lost as a Goblin child. It was storming that night."

"Storms remind me of…of when my mother died."

Froglip's ears perked up; he turned to look at Irene, who looked as though she'd begin crying again. "Really?"

She nodded. "She was very ill. The night she died, she called me over. She told me she was dying, but she would always be with me." She rubbed her nose and sniffed. "It was storming when she drew her last breath. Since then…since then, I've been terribly frightened of storms." At that moment, there was a loud thunderclap. She yelped and hugged herself tightly, shaking.

Froglip stood up, walked up to and sat on the bed next to Irene; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, gripping his cape in her fists, and sighed shakily. "It's aright." He whispered, resting his chin on her head. "The storm can't hurt you. And if it could, I wouldn't allow it."

Irene smiled. "I know you wouldn't." She whispered.

"Hmm-hmm." Froglip hummed. "You better get to sleep." He started to untangle himself from Irene.

"No!" She gasped, gripping him tighter.

"Irene, we both need our sleep." He sighed, exasperated.

"I know but…I don't want to be alone."

He sighed heavily. "Irene…"

"Please, Froglip." She pleaded, gripping the front of his cape. "I…I just don't want to sleep alone."

He sighed and took her hands in his. It was just sleeping, nothing major. Sighing again, he groaned, "Oh, alright."

Smiling, Irene hugged him, nuzzling his neck. "Thank you, Froglip."

Nodding, he wriggled out of her grip and unclipped his cape, folding it and laying it on a table; Irene climbed into bed and under the covers, laying her head on the pillow. Froglip laid in the bed next to her and pulled the covers over him. "Comfy?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded. A few seconds later, she rolled over so she was facing him; her cheeks got a hint of blush when she saw he wasn't wearing his cape. "There's something that's been bothering me for quite some time."

"What?" Froglip asked; his eyes were closed.

"Do you remember four years ago, the last time we saw each other? On that rock on the waterfall?"

* * *

"_Curdie!" Irene cried, pointing behind him. "Look out!"_

"_Froglip!" He snapped; Froglip reached up and grabbed the miner boy's ankle. "I've come for my princess!" He cackled, pushing himself up and onto the rock. He grabbed Curdie around the middle, trying to throw him off; Curdie tried to push the Goblin Prince away by pushing his face away, sticking his thumbs into the corners of Froglip's mouth in the process._

"_What's the problem, Sun-Boy?" Froglip asked, pulling his face out of Curdie's grip. "Can't you breathe?"_

_Curdie stepped forward, trying to stomp Froglip's feet; he stepped backwards though, aware of the miner boy's intentions._

"_Stop that!" Irene cried, growing frightened._

_Curdie tried to tackle Froglip, but he held him away with just one finger on the miner boy's forehead, almost mocking him. "Take a last look at him, Princess," He snarled, grabbing Curdie in a headlock. "Before I break his back!"_

"_Let go!" She cried. "Let go!" Then she screamed._

_Curdie managed to get out of Froglip's grip, and tried to fight back; the Goblin Prince just grabbed his wrist and punched him in the face. Irene hurried forward, trying to break up the fight, but she slipped on the slippery rock and nearly fell off of the rock._

_Froglip, who had Curdie around the middle again, noticed this. His eyes widened; he stepped forwards towards her to pull her back up. However, when he stepped near her, she pulled herself up, and hit the top of his foot with her fist._

"_AHHH!" Froglip yelled in pain, letting Curdie go. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Because of this, he accidentally walked backwards to the edge of the rock; waving his arms around and whimpering, he tried to right himself up. Curdie jumped up and kicked him in the chest and over the edge, into the waterfall…_

* * *

"Yes, I remember very well." Froglip nodded. "I tried to save you, and you hurt me."

Irene's eyes widened. "What?"

"Why else did you think I was going towards you?" He opened one of his eyes and raised one eyebrow. "Did you think I was going to push you off? I'm not that nasty; not even back then."

When he explained that, Irene felt very guilty. He was trying to save her? Not harm her? She had acted out on fear. "I…you were saving me?"

"Mm-hmm. What were you saying before?" Now both of his golden-yellow eyes were open

"I…I only did it to save myself and Curdie. But now, and the fact that you were trying to save me, I just feel so…guilty. I'm so very, very, very sorry. I had no idea you were trying to help me and not harm me. If I had known, I wouldn't have done what I did. I'm so, so, so sorry, I-"

Froglip pressed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "I know you were trying to protect yourself and your Sun-Boy friend. How else would you? Granted, you probably weren't in a singing mood at the time. Sure, I was hurt and angry, but I got over it…

* * *

_Froglip hit the bottom of the river hard; so hard, he felt sore afterwards. He swam to shore, held back slightly by his heavy water-soaked cape. Once he got to dry land, he looked back up at the castle; his sharp slightly waterlogged ears picked up traces of music. He scowled. "I'll be back, Princess." He scowled. "I'll come back for you, someday." He squeezed as much water out of his cape as he could, smacked the sides of his head, trying to get the water out of his ears, and squeezed the water out of his hair._

"_Froglip!"_

_He turned towards the voice; it was his mother. "Mother!" He exclaimed, running towards her. She caught her son in a tight hug. "Oh, Froglip! My little baby prince! What happened, my little majesty?"_

"_Th-the Sun-Boy happened! He kicked me over the waterfall!"_

"_Oh, my poor baby!" She planted a wet kiss on his forehead._

"_I told you to kill any and all Sun-People who cross your path."_

_The Goblins turned towards the voice; in the shadowed trees, red eyes glowed. "I told you, but did you listen? No, you only hurt them. Disgraceful. Are you Goblins, or field-mice?"_

"_Who are __you__?" Jethro snapped; falling over the waterfall seemed to clear his sinuses._

"_You don't recognize my voice? Pity. All I will tell you is I will be back someday. Just you wait." The red eyes disappeared, and the bushes rustled as the speaker ran off…_

* * *

"I…I'm sorry I caused you that much pain." Irene sighed.

"Hey, no hard feelings. I still have my feet intact," He brushed his feet against Irene's legs as she giggled. "And anyway, you were only doing it by fear and instinct. It happened four years ago. Back then, I was hurt, angry and frustrated. But now, I forgive you."

Irene smiled sweetly and stroked Froglip's cheek with her fingers. "I'm glad. I'm happy I've gotten that off of my chest."

Chuckling, Froglip leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. "You better get to sleep. You've had a long day."

"Mm-hmm." Irene nodded; she rolled so she was facing away from Froglip. "Good night."

"Good night, Irene," When he was sure she was asleep, he whispered, "I love you." Before drifting off to sleep.

However, Irene was still wide-awake when he said that, and had heard him. She didn't know what to think, and was a little startled. His words repeated themselves in her head as she fell asleep…

* * *

Meanwhile…

As rain poured outside, Curdie was still in the cage in the mountainside cave. Dirtclaw had fallen asleep, and was curled up, as his sides slowly rose and fell as he slept on.

Curdie sighed, bringing his knees to his chest. He had to get out of here, and somehow tell Jethro about Dirtclaw. Any other time, he wouldn't care, but if Dirtclaw had really murdered Randes, only one could think of what he could do to anyone else: namingly Irene and/or her father.

And speaking of Irene, she was with that Goblin, Froglip! Who knows what things he's done to her, or was do_ing_ to her.

But that was only half of Curdie's worries; Dirtclaw was so dangerous, he made Froglip look like a tame cat. Forget the Goblins; he needed to get rid of Dirtclaw! But first, he had to get out of this cage.

"Wait! Why didn't I think of this sooner?" He pulled a leather-pocketed knife out of a pouch around his waist, and began rubbing it against the bars of the cage; luckily, the cage was wooden, so in half an hour, he was able to saw through one of the bars. "One down, three to go." He muttered as he set to work on the same bar a couple of feet up.

After another hour and a half, Curdie had made a hole in the cage big enough to get through. He put the knife back in the leather sleeve, and put it back in his waist-pouch, and stood up, flexing his sore arms and fingers.

There was a loud snort; flinching, he turned sharply to Dirtclaw. The Wolf-Bat did nothing more than roll onto his back, then his left side, exposing his open-wound scar. Curdie's eyes widened; he had heard of Dirtclaw's open-wound scar, but it was more hideous in person! He slowly moved towards the sleeping Wolf-Bat, reaching a hand out to the wound; luckily, he stopped himself before he made contact. What was he doing? Did he _want_ to get killed? He had to get to the Goblin King…or, former-Goblin King, and warn him about Dirtclaw…wait. He didn't have proof. He searched his brain for anything that could help, but found nothing. Dirtclaw had covered his tracks well.

"Maybe I could go to town and get some stories about Dirtclaw. Possibly some evidence that he's a murderer, and isn't to be trusted." He slowly crept out of the cave and down the mountain; once he got to the ground, he ran for the village.

* * *

A/N Sorry I took long on this chapter; I was distracted by my other story, Angela's Pet Monster, which is going along well :)

The idea that storms remind Irene of her mother's death, and terrify her, was an original idea of mine; just a little excuse for Froglip to act...eh, what's the appropriate word? Mmh. *shrugs*

The first flashback was in the PatG movie, which is where Froglip tries one last time to get Irene, and gets pushed over the waterfall...NOT my favorite part of the movie. The second was a little something I made up; like the aftermath. After all, it's just falling down a waterfall. Who said he died anyway? He could survive...granted, eh'd have a few bruises, but you know. It also has Dirtclaw's unspecified cameo; he's the one who said he had told the Goblins to kill any Sun-People who crossed their paths.

Also, the idea of Irene apologizing to Froglip about hurting him, I got it from my BFF (who's on both DeviantART and YouTube) mentioning that quote, "She doesn't deserve him until she apoligizes to him for giving him so much pain." When she mentioned that, it got me the idea for Irene apologizing.

BTW, I've got the end written out; I've even got the plot for the sequel! I won't reveal anything other than it's gonna be a crossover. But I'm stuck between keeping Dirtclaw alive, or killing him off, and reviving him for the sequel. Would killing him and reviving him be too cliche or cheesy? What about the former? What do you think?

The chapter is titled "The Past Revealed" because some things from the past are revealed to both Froglip and Irene.


	23. I have to Tell Her,,,

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**I Have to Tell Her…**

The next morning, Irene woke to the sun shining warmly in the cabin. She yawned and stretched her arms. Then, something around her waist pulled her backwards. She looked over her shoulder; Froglip was asleep behind her, and had his arms around her waist. He sighed in his sleep as he pulled Irene into his chest.

Irene was a little startled; she froze, but kept relaxed in case he woke up. He moved his head so his chin was on her shoulder, and sighed in her ear; he bent his leg over hers and smiled in his sleep.

Irene then remembered last night: she wanted Froglip to sleep with her because she was scared of the storm. _I should have known this would have its drawbacks._ She thought to herself. She was glad he kept her company, but didn't expect…this.

That led her to the last thing he said to her last night: _I love you._ She wasn't sure if he meant it sincerely, or if he was caught up in the moment. If the latter was the case, was it possible he was in love with her? What about her? Was she in love with _him_? True, she no longer loved Curdie, but had she fallen in love with Froglip?

"I'm so confused." She sighed quietly; she began running her hands up and down Froglip's forearms. As she stroked them, he moaned in his sleep, unhooked his leg from hers, and rolled over so he was facing away from her.

"At least he let me go." She sighed; she sat up, walked a ways away, and stretched. "That was nerve-wrecking. It's a good thing he didn't wake up, otherwise-" She stopped when she saw Grazzlegritch sitting in front of her; his tail was wrapped around his front paws, and he was smiling knowingly.

"You saw that, didn't you?" Irene asked; the Goblin Cat nodded. "That was nothing; he did that in his sleep. I had nothing to do with it." Grazzlegritch rolled his eyes and smirked. "Why on earth am I arguing with a cat?" She sighed. "Look Grazzlegritch, I just asked Froglip to sleep with me last night because the storm frightened me. It was nothing more." She smoothed out her dress and went to the door. "Absolutely nothing more." She went outside, closing the door carefully behind her.

Grazzlegritch chuckled to himself and slowly shook his head. He knew what was going on. People took him for granted, but he was smart; he saw the affection and love shared between the princess and the Goblin, and knew how they felt about each other. "All they must do is tell each other how they feel." He said to himself. "Master has accomplished that, but the princess doesn't believe him, or was simply startled. She'll come around in time though. She'll come around."

* * *

Irene sat in the strong branch of a tree, and looked out at the slowly rising sun. Froglip's three words ran through her head. "'I love you'." She whispered. "He loves me. Is it possible? How could he possibly love a human princess? A Sun-Woman?" She laid her head back and sighed. "Was it wrong for me to get tangled with him? Was it wrong to accept his plead and try to 'help' get rid of the supposed curse? Was it wrong to become friends with him?…No. No, it was not wrong. He is a good friend and I…" She stopped herself before she said the "L" word as well.

"Meow." She looked down; it was Turnip. The gray cat was sitting at the foot of the tree, smiling up at her.

"Turnip!" Irene jumped down and scooped Turnip up in her arms, hugging him. "I thought you went back home. Did you come back to keep me company?"

He nodded, licking her cheek. "Oh Turnip, you're my best friend! I love you." She kissed his nose and sat down at the foot of the tree, placing the cat on her lap. "Last night, there was a storm. I was so frightened. But Froglip…he comforted me." She told Turnip about what had happened the previous night. The cat's ears perked up and eyes widened at the part where Irene said Froglip had a hold of her in his sleep.

"I'm sure he meant no harm. But it did frighten me. And last night…before he fell asleep, he said that…he said he loved me. But, I have no idea if he was sincere. He's never lied, as far as I know, but I haven't a clue if he was last night." She sighed, leaning her head back against the tree trunk. "Perhaps I need to be by myself. Go to town, perhaps. Just me and myself." She stood up, causing Turnip to jump down. "Stay here. I'm going to town." She slipped on her cloak, pulled the hood over her head. She began walking towards the town. Almost on instinct, Turnip stood to follow her, but remembered she said to stay. He watched her back get smaller and smaller until she fully disappeared.

He turned and walked into the cabin; he found Froglip still asleep in bed, and Grazzlegritch on the floor. "Hello, young kit." The Goblin Cat said with a slightly hostile expression.

"I have a name, you know." Turnip meowed. "It's Turnip."

"You were named after a root vegetable?"

"Well, what's _your_ name?" The gray cat challenged, ignoring the comment.

"I am known as Grazzlegritch Madcleaver the First," The Goblin Cat declared proudly, placing a paw on his chest. "I am Prince Froglip Madcleaver's cat, the leader of the Goblin Pet clan, and have promised to _never_ leave my master's side."

Turnip's ear cocked. "Froglip's surname is Madcleaver?"

Grazzlegritch rolled his eyes. "Yes. What is your mistress' surname?"

"Kingsleigh."

"…Never would have guessed."

* * *

While the cats were having their conversation about names, Froglip was slowly waking up. He rolled over again and moved his arm across to the other side of the bed; when he didn't feel anything, he moved his arm around. Finally, he opened his eyes to find the bed empty, save for himself.

"Irene?" He muttered sleepily; he sat up and stretched his arms, yawning. He cracked his neck joints and sighed. He then remembered last night: Irene asked him to sleep with herm to which he agreed, she apologized to him for hurting him four years ago, and…

"Before I fell asleep…I told her…I love her." He whispered. "But…was that right? Should I have told her that? But she was asleep…right?" Then he realized she probably wasn't asleep; she had heard him.

He turned to Grazzlegritch. "Grazzlegritch, have you seen Irene?"

The Goblin Cat turned to the Goblin Prince and shook his head.

"Hmmm." Froglip then noticed the gray cat in the room. "I know you. You're Irene's cat. Uh…um, Turnip! Have you seen Irene?"

The gray cat nodded. "You have? Where is she?"

Turnip turned his upper body to the right and pointed out the door with his paw. Froglip got out of bed, clipped on his cape, and opened the door; Turnip walked out, going between the Goblin Prince's legs, and pointed with his paw at the distant town. "She went there?" Froglip asked.

Turnip nodded. Froglip sighed and patted the cat's head. "Thanks." He walked outside and stopped by the tree. Turnip cocked his head; he expected a Goblin's touch to be slimy and cold. Froglip's fingers, however, were the same as Irene's: soft and warm. Maybe Goblins and humans weren't so different after all.

* * *

Froglip crossed his arms and leaned against the tree, gazing at the town below. His mind was full of thoughts, but Irene's face would always surface no matter what he was thinking. Her blue eyes were sparkling, her orange-red hair was flowing around her beautiful face, and her pink lips were formed into a smile.

Froglip's own mouth curled into a smile as his eyelids slowly slid closed. Soon, he was dreaming…

* * *

**_When Froglip reopened his eyes; he was on white, fluffy clouds, which were in a blue sky. He looked around, cocking one eyebrow in confusion. "What's this?" He wondered quietly._**

"_**A dream." A voice whispered.**_

_**He turned towards the voice, and gasped: it was Irene. She had a light violet dress that flowed down around her legs, with sleeves flowing down her arms, and sparkles over the entire dress. She slowly walked towards him in an almost hypnotic manner; she was beautiful!**_

_**Froglip's lower jaw lowered as his ears curled involuntarily; his eyes widened, and his heart rate raced. His heart pounded so loudly, he was sure she could hear it. "Wh-what's going on?" He muttered.**_

_**Smiling, Irene approached him and closed his mouth with her hand. "It's a dream, Froglip." She placed her fingers on the left side of his face, and ran her fingertips down his cheek and under his chin. Froglip swallowed, and his eyes followed her finger movements. "Just a dream." She kept her hand under his chin, and laid her left hand on his chest; she ran her fingers down the middle to his stomach, and back up again.**_

_**Froglip shivered as Irene caressed his chest; her right-hand fingers moved down his throat and around his neck to his back. "Wh-what are you doing?" He whispered.**_

_**She leaned forward so her mouth was near his ear. "Just what you want, my prince." She whispered; she moved her hands and fiddled with his skull pin that was holding his cape around his neck. "Just what you want." She succeeded into unclipped his cape, which fell seemingly through the clouds. Her hands moved to his shoulders. "You do want this; I know you do."**_

_**Froglip swallowed nervously; he did want this, but he was nervous about it. Seeming to read his mind, Irene took hold of his wrists and placed his hands on her waist. "Don't be nervous," She whispered, stroking his head just behind his ears. "I won't bite."**_

_**Froglip swallowed again and moved his left hand up to the small of her back; his right held the back of her neck gently. He pulled her into his chest and leaned his head towards her; she leaned up. Their lips were close to touching…**_

* * *

A jolt in the side of his head woke him up. "Ahh!" He exclaimed in pain; he had bumped his head against the tree trunk. Rubbing his head, Froglip thought back to his dream. "That was weird." He whispered. "That dream was kind of…suggestive. A little…odd." He sighed heavily. "Oh, who am I kidding? I liked it. And who am I kidding? I love her. I want her. More than I did years ago. I have to tell her sometime…but how?"

* * *

A/N I LOVE how Froglip had hold of Irene in his sleep, and the awkwardness. Kinda sweet, you know?

I decided to bring Turnip back because who can resist that cute little kitty? And the tension between and Grazzlegritch is just too funny XD

The chapter is titled "I Have to Tell Her..." because it's about Froglip realizing his true feelings, and that he has to tell Irene.

This chapter is mostly about Froglip; I love his dream. A little suggestive, but expressive.


	24. Legends of Love and Murder

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Legends of Love and Murder**

As Irene walked through town, she noticed there were a lot of open stands. They sold not only food, but also jewelry, books, and clothing. Apparently there was a festival in the town.

She pulled her cloak tighter around her neck and head; she didn't want anyone recognizing her as the princess, because they would alert her father, he would ask why she snuck out two nights ago, and whether she told him or not, she would still be in trouble.

As she walked down the streets, children ran, played and shouted, mothers told them to not run too far, and fathers talked amongst themselves. There was even a dog or two; one black and brown one sniffed curiously at Irene's cloak before running back to its human.

"Hello, my dear," One merchant smiled. "Are you lost?"

"No, I'm just wandering by myself." Irene said politely. "I've never been to a fair."

"Ah, then you shall have the time of your life. Have fun, and don't get lost."

"Thank you." She walked down the streets, looking at different stands. One sold necklaces made of jewels; another sold different berries. Irene smiled at a little girl's eyes sparkling at the necklaces.

One particular necklace caught her eye. It was a single silver chain, with a rainbow-colored heart-shaped stone. She picked it up, running the chain through her fingers, and gazed at the shiny colorful stone.

"You like that, my child?"

Irene looked up; the merchant who spoke was an elderly woman. She had long gray hair, pale blue eyes, wrinkled skin, and old spectacles.

"Yes, it is very pretty." Irene nodded, smiling.

"That is a magical necklace." The old woman said. "It shows your true love."

"Pardon?"

"You rub the stone in your writing hand. Once it is warm, you press it to your heart. A vision of your true love will appear before your eyes. But it only works once, so you must remember your true love's face, for once you use it, it will not work a second time."

Irene's eyes widened. "Really?" She whispered.

"Yes. You see, legend has it that there was a princess. She was so fair and beautiful, many princes asked for her hand. But she only believed in true love, and politely refused them all. Then one day, she met an old witch, who gave her a necklace. She said it was woven with magic, and when the princess rubbed it until it was warm in her writing hand, then held it to her heart, her true love will appear in a vision before her eyes. But it would only work once for each person.

"The princess tried it, and discovered her true love was a poor peasant boy, with whom she had been friends with since birth."

"What happened?" Irene asked, entranced by the tale.

"They fell in love and were married. They had many children, and they had children. She passed the necklace down to her youngest child, who passed it to their youngest. Now, you hold that ancient necklace in your hands."

Irene gazed at the necklace. It was hard to believe this necklace was legendary, yet it looked as though it hadn't been touched by time. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"You may have it, if you wish." The old woman smiled.

"But…I haven't any money."

"No, it is a gift. You are a pure and kind soul. You look past a person's appearance, and look inside their soul and heart, thus deciding if they are to be trusted…or loved."

Irene immediately thought of Froglip; although he was different on the outside, inside he was as kind and caring as any other human. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Of course, my dear." The old woman smiled. "As long as you are having that, you may as well have this as well," She held up an antique mirror.

"A mirror?"

"A magic mirror. It shows you what you wish for. You say, 'Show me' and whoever you want to see. Then their image appears, showing what they are doing. It works numerous times, and never runs out." She handed the mirror to Irene. "For you, for giving me your time."

"Thank you very much." Irene smiled, taking the mirror and attaching the necklace around her neck.

"Of course, my dear," The old woman smiled. "Of course." As Irene walked away, she muttered to herself, "You'll need the necklace more than I will to realize the truth…"

* * *

Later that evening, Irene was sitting in a tree just outside the village; she fingered the necklace that was still around her neck. "I wonder if this really works." She said to herself. "Only one way to find out." She took the stone in her left hand and rubbed it against the palm of her right; it began glowing. Once it felt warm, she immediately pressed it against her chest where her heart was.

Suddenly, there was a white flash in her field of vision; a dark figure appeared. _Who is he?_ She wondered. The figure looked over its shoulder. Irene's eyes widened: it was Froglip!

His golden-yellow eyes locked with her blue ones; his mouth slowly curved into a warm smile. He approached Irene and took her face in his hands. "I love you." He whispered.

When Irene blinked, the vision was gone. "Froglip…Froglip's my true love?" She whispered. "Is it possible?" She then remembered the times she felt safe and happy with him:

_He laid a hand on Irene's shoulder. She flinched at the touch at first; suddenly, she threw herself at Froglip. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed in his chest._

_Irene grinned excitedly; she hugged Froglip and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Froglip!" She exclaimed._

_Irene laid her hand on Froglip's shoulder again; she sighed and laid the side of her head on his chest. She felt his strong heartbeat. It then occurred to her that humans and Goblins weren't quite so different. They both had a head, two arms and two legs…and a heartbeat._

_She reached out and laid her left hand against Froglip's chest; she felt his heart beat against her fingers. "We both have a heartbeat."_

_Froglip's eyes widened; his mouth hung open slightly. Irene smiled; she picked up his left hand with her right and laid his hand against her own chest. "We may look different on the outside, but on the inside, our hearts beat as one."_

_Sniffling, Irene threw her arms around Froglip again; this time, the Goblin Prince returned it. She gripped his cape and sobbed in his chest. "You're my best friend." She choked. "I-I'll miss you."_

_"I know. I'll miss you too." Froglip sniffed; he moved his head so his mouth was near Irene's ear. "Keep me close in your dreams."_

_Irene smiled and nodded; Froglip let go of her chin and placed his hand instead on the back of her neck. He slowly and gently brought her closer to him, pressing her to his chest. She laid her left hand on his shoulder and her right on his chest; she felt his heart still beating strongly. She glanced down at his muscled chest, then back up at his face; his golden-yellow eyes locked with her blue ones. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward; Froglip closed his eyes and leaned down as well. Soon, they got to the point if either moved closer, their lips would touch. At the last minute, Irene turned her head and kissed his cheek instead._

_Chuckling, Froglip leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. "You better get to sleep. You've had a long day."_

_"Mm-hmm." Irene nodded; she rolled so she was facing away from Froglip. "Good night."_

_"Good night, Irene," When he was sure she was asleep, he whispered, "I love you." Before drifting off to sleep._

"'I love you'…" She whispered, remembering the last words she remembered him saying. "Froglip…I lo-" Suddenly, she heard someone coming towards her. "Froglip?" She asked, looking towards the voice. "I-is that you?"

It wasn't Froglip; it was a grown man, and by the looks of it, he was drunk. "Well, hello li'l missy." He slurred. "You look lost."

"N-no, I'm quite alright, thank you." Irene said, growing nervous.

"Nonsense, I'll help you." He began staggering towards her.

"N-no! Leave me alone!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Curdie sighed as he took a bite of an apple. He had been in the village all day, and had been asking about the Wolf Assassin. So far, everyone shook and asked why he wanted to know about the killer wolf. Then they'd run off.

"How will I find evidence that Dirtclaw murdered the queen?" He sighed.

"Pardon?"

He turned towards the voice; it was an elderly man. "I'm trying to find evidence that the Wolf Assassin killed a queen."

"Ah, the Wolf Assassin," The old man sighed. "He's murderous, but smart. He does a murder, yet he covers his tracks well. And he's a good actor. He must be, for he does not want to be caught. But…just as every contract has a loophole, his tracks may be uncovered with a little bit of evidence."

"But how? His murder was perfectly covered."

"Think. But, if you don't have any evidence, get him to admit it." The old man said. "Every murderer can be broken and uncovered. The Wolf Assassin is no exception." The old man patted Curdie on the shoulder and left.

The miner boy pondered on the old man's words. _Every murderer can be broken and uncovered…just as every contract has a loophole, his tracks may be uncovered with a little bit of evidence._ "Is that true with Dirtclaw?" He muttered. "Can I finally unveil him and tell everyone he caused Randes' death?"

Just then, he heard a familiar scream. It took him a few seconds to realize who it was. "Irene!"

* * *

A/N The necklace and necklace legend is an original idea of mine for Irene to discover her true love. Long overdue, I know. The mirror is a borrowed idea from _Beauty and the Beast_.

Dirtclaw is one of my most famous and dangerous OCs. One of my favs as well. Wolves are my favorite animals, I love dragons, and I seem to have a passion for dangerous characters. But like most villains, Dirtclaw wasn't born evil. He was pretty innocent as a puppy. Wanna know his past? I'll be writing and posting a spinoff of PatG 2 called, "Dirtclaw's Scars and Froglip's Past", which tells about how Dirtclaw became evil, and my theory on Froglip's childhood, and what made him the Goblin Prince we all know and love.

The chapter is titled, "Legends of Love and Murder" because it has the legend of the princess who found her true love, and the old man telling Curdie about the Wolf Assassin. Not exactly a 'legend of murder', but the name is catchy :)

**GDeNofa:** So sorry I haven't been replying!

**21:** Thanks :)

**22: **Thanks :) And I love that part too. And I guess you're right; killing and reviving is too cliche, cheesy and overused :)

**23:** Thanks :) I based their talking on _Warriors_, a book series about cats, and one of my favorite series. I had to put that part in X)


	25. KILL THE BEAST!

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**KILL THE BEAST!**

Irene brought her feet up onto the tree branch, but the drunken man grabbed her ankle and gave it a tug; she fell to the ground, screaming. She landed on, and painfully twisted her ankle. "Leave me alone!" She screamed.

"You can't tell me what to do!" The man growled. He grabbed her cloak and stood her up. "Now listen very carefully. You're gonna do what ever I say, and if you don't, I'm gonna-"

He never finished his sentence because someone shoved him aside and pulled Irene out of his grip. "You leave her alone!"

Irene gasped. "Curdie!"

Curdie punched the drunken man in the face; when he fell, the miner boy pulled him up by the collar. "If I ever see you near her again, it'll be the last thing you ever do! Understand?"

The drunken man nodded frantically. "Good. Now get out of here!" Curdie shoved him away; he stood and ran off.

Curdie turned to Irene, who was rubbing her sore ankle. "Irene? Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Th-thank you for saving me."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the castle! Then I heard you were with Froglip again!"

"You did? From who?"

"Never mind who, why? Why are you with him? Did he hurt you?"

Irene yelled in frustration. "Why does everyone think Froglip's goal in life is to hurt me?"

"Irene! He kidnapped you!"

"That was four years ago! He's changed! Last night, during a storm, I was frightened! I'm terribly frightened of storms because they remind me of my mother, who passed away during a storm! And do you know what Froglip did when I told him that? He comforted me! He said he wouldn't let the storm hurt me! He cared for me!"

"He…he did?"

Irene nodded; she didn't dare mention that Froglip whispered that he loved her.

"He couldn't have! He's a Goblin! Goblins aren't to be trusted! He kidnapped you years ago; don't you remember what happened on the waterfall? When you slipped and nearly fell off, he-"

"Tried to save me." Irene finished.

Curdie's eyes widened. "What?" He muttered.

"He told me just last night that when he moved towards me, he was trying to save me."

"Why did you mention it in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to apologize to him for hurting him."

"APOLOGIZE?" Curdie yelled loudly. "What for? He tried to kidnap you! Where is he? I have to tell the town where he is!"

"Why?" She suddenly realized what he intended. "You can't hurt him! You can't! I lo-"

"I hope you don't intend to finish that sentence." Curdie scowled. "Where. Is. He?"

Irene glanced nervously in the direction of the cabin; the miner boy noticed this. "That's all I need to know." He began for the center of town.

"Curdie! No!" Irene ran after him. "Curdie! Wait a minute!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Turnip and Grazzlegritch glanced nervously at each other. "You check on him." The Goblin Cat said.

"No, you. He's your master. And anyway, I don't trust him."

"Well I don't want to disturb him. He may get angry."

"Oh for cheese sake!" Turnip's mouse friend, Nibblets, yelled, "Why don't you _both_ go check on him!"

The cats looked at each other. "That could work." Turnip said.

Grazzlegritch nodded. They walked into the cabin, where Froglip was. He was sitting in the chair that had been next to the bed. It was now at a desk; his elbows were on it, and his chin was in his hands. As the cats neared him, he sighed, "I have to tell her. I have to tell Irene…I love her."

The cats gave each other surprised glances.

"But…why would she return my feelings? I'm a Goblin; she's human. She'd rather want a human; she'd rather want, dare I say, that Sun-Boy." He ran his fingers through his hair, deeply frustrated.

"I've never seen him this frustrated." Grazzlegritch said sympathetically.

"Think we should leave him alone?" Turnip asked.

"Agreed."

As the cats left the cabin, Froglip grabbed his ears and growled. "Why is this so hard? It's just three little words! Why can't I do this!" He let out a loud roar in frustration, scaring Turnip and Grazzlegritch nearly out of their skins.

* * *

"Everyone! I have news!" Curdie cried; he had gathered the entire town to the center of the village. "Somewhere in those woods, there is a Goblin Prince!"

"A Goblin? There hasn't been a Goblin for years." One villager protested.

"Yes, have you any proof?"

"Where exactly in those woods is this supposed Goblin?" A man sneered. "How do we know you aren't lying, and aren't leading us on a wild goose chase?"

"Yeah!" "Liar!" "We want proof!" The villagers cried.

Although Curdie had hurt her for the past month, he was still her friend, and Irene couldn't stand to see the town badmouthing him. She gripped the antique mirror in her hands; it may cause consequences, but she had no choice. She ran up to him and stood in front of him. "My friend isn't a liar, and I can prove it!" She cried; she looked in the mirror. "Show me the Goblin Prince!" When the mirror began glowing brightly, she turned it so it was facing the villagers. When the glow disappeared, it showed Froglip; it was when he roared in frustration.

The villagers screamed in fright. "That's him!" Curdie cried. "That's him!"

"Is he dangerous?" A woman asked, holding her child close.

"Oh, no!" Irene exclaimed. "He would never hurt anyone! I know he looks frightening, but he's really very kind, and gentle and…and…" She turned the mirror and gazed at the picture. "He's my dearest friend.

"Kind? Gentle?" A voice sneered. The crowd parted; a black wolf with wings and scars came walking through. "Him? Don't make me laugh."

"You!" Curdie whispered sinisterly.

"Who are you?" A man asked.

"I am Dirtclaw, I have fought many battles and have the scars to prove it." He smirked; he turned to Irene. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for this, monster."

"He's not the monster, Dirtclaw," She scowled, remembering what Froglip said about Dirtclaw. "_You_ are!"

Dirtclaw scowled, then turn to the villagers. "She's as crazy as her friend! She says this creature is her friend?" He gestured at the mirror still in Irene's hands. "Well I've seen, fought and killed beasts worse than him, and I know what they want or do! This beast will make off with your children!"

The crowd gasped and held their children closer. "He'll come after them in the night!"

The villagers gasped again. "No!" Irene cried.

"We're not safe till his blood stains my fangs and fur!" Dirtclaw continued. "I say we kill the beast!"

"Yeah!" "Kill him!"

"We're not safe until he's dead!" A man cried.

"He'll come stalking us at night!" Another declared.

"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!" A woman exclaimed.

"He'll wreak havoc on our village, if we let him wander free!"

"So it's time to take some action, boys," Dirtclaw said, smiling triumphantly. "It's time, to, follow, me-e-e-e-e!" He stalked to the middle of the group. "Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride! Say a prayer, then we're there, at the entrance of a cabin, and there's something truly terrible inside! It's a beast! He's got fangs!" He bared his white sharp teeth. "Razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws," He unsheathed his dirt-colored claws. "For the feast! Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home, yill he's dead! Good and dead! KILL THE BEAST!"

"No!" Irene grabbed Dirtclaw's shoulder and wing. "I won't let you do this!"

"If you're not with us, then you're against us!" He declared, shoving her away. "Bring her Sun-Boy friend!"

"Get your hands off of me!" Curdie cried as two men shoved him into a shed.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Dirtclaw continued, shoving Irene after him and slamming the door shut.

"Let us out!" She cried, pounding the doors with her fists.

"We'll rid the village of this beast!" Dirtclaw declared, ignoring Irene and Curdie. "Who's with me?"

"I am!" "I am!" "I am!" "Light your torch! Mount your horse!"

"Screw your courage to the sticking place!" Dirtclaw said, beginning to sniff the ground.

"We're counting on Dirtclaw to lead the way!" The village slowly followed the Wolf-Bat as he searched for the scent. "Through a mist, through a wood, where within a haunted cabin, something's lurking that you don't see everyday. It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain! We won't rest, till he's good, and deceased! Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go!"

"We'll lay siege to the cabin and bring back his head!" Dirtclaw declared, standing on his hind legs.

* * *

"I have to warn Froglip!" Irene cried, still pounding on the shed door. "This is all my fault!" If she hadn't told everyone about Froglip, or left at all, this wouldn't have happened. "Oh Curdie, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." He said.

Irene felt something in her hand. She lifted it, and noticed a sparkling thread in her palm. "Grandmother's thread! Curdie, come on!" She followed it to the back of the shed. She moved aside large tools and found a door in the back, which luckily, was unlocked. "Come on! We have to warn him!" Curdie followed her.

* * *

"We don't like, what we don't, understand in fact, it scares us and this monster is mysterious at least! Bring your guns! Bring your knives! Save your children and your wives! We'll save the village and our lives!"

Dirtclaw shot his head up; he had a scent! He bolted forward as the village followed him, chanting, "Kill the beast!"

* * *

"I knew it," Turnip scowled; he, Grazzlegritch and Nibblets were outside the cabin, waiting for Irene to return. "I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up."

"Maybe it would have better if they had never met at all." Grazzlegritch said; he then noticed light near the village coming towards the cabin. "Could it be?" He wondered aloud, walking towards the edge of the hill.

"Is it she?" Nibblets asked, following the cat; Turnip followed as well.

When Grazzlegritch saw the approaching mob, he cried out, "Sacre bleu! Invaders!"

"Humans!" Turnip snapped.

"And Dirtclaw's the leader!" Nibblets added, pointing at the Wolf-Bat in the lead.

"Warn the prince!" Turnip said, not noticing Grazzlegritch run off towards the woods with Nibblets on his head. "If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them! Who's with me?" He then noticed he was alone. "Hey!"

"Take what ever booty you can find," Dirtclaw said as the mob neared the forest. "But remember: the beast is mine!"

Grazzlegritch led the Goblin Pets, who were in the woods as well, down towards the mob, intent on distracting them while Turnip warned Froglip of Dirtclaw. They lain wait, waiting for the humans to come close enough so they could attack.

* * *

Turnip walked hesitantly into the cabin; Froglip was still sitting at the desk with his head in his hands. "Pardon me, your highness." Turnip meowed.

"Leave me alone, Turnip." Froglip muttered.

"But sir, a mob is coming to attack the cabin!"

* * *

The mob neared the cabin, chanting, "Kill the beast! Kill the beast."

"There are too many!" Grazzlegritch exclaimed; the humans easily doubled the Goblin Pet clan.

"But Grazzlegritch, we must do _something_!" Nibblets exclaimed.

"…Wait a minute!" The Goblin Cat exclaimed. "I've got an idea!" He quickly told a Goblin Pet the plan, which passed it to the next animal; soon, the entire clan knew of the plan.

* * *

"What should we do, your highness?"

"Turnip, I don't mean to be rude," Froglip sighed. "But I just want to be alone."

They both were unaware that the Goblin Pets had attacked the mob, and were desperate at distracting them long enough for their Goblin Prince to escape.

* * *

A/N The song in this is "The Mob Song" from Beauty and the Beast. I was originally going to have Froglip get kidnapped by Irene's father and get executed, while Dirtclaw told the Goblin Kingdom and led them to "save" Froglip. Meanwhile, Irene discovers her feelings, and runs to save Froglip. The song I would use would be "Savages" from Pocahontas. Then I came up with this, and scrapped the previous idea on the grounds this seemed better, and matched Dirtclaw's personality.

Also, this was the plan Dirtclaw was talking about back in Ch. 20 King Dirtclaw: he'd tell the town about Froglip being a beast and monster, lead them to him in the form of a mob, and kill him, thus making the throne his. However, he didn't count on Irene and Curdie escaping to warn him, or the Goblin Pets attacking. But will it work? Will the kids manage to warn Froglip in time?

The chapter is titled "KILL THE BEAST!" because of the song and Dirtclaw's determination to kill Froglip. I was originally planning to use "Mob Song" or "The Mob", but the choice I used feels better, and the other choices sounded stupid.

**GDeNofa:** Thanks, it sounded like a good idea. As did the flashbacks.

**charlotte:** Hey, I recognize you from the APM reviews :D I'm glad you like this. I'm actually planning a sequel, which happens a year after this. It'll be a crossover, and have some familiar characters, a mysterious foe, an OC for the other category, and a big surprise! I may mention the other category, or even post a sneak peak at the end of this chapter. Again, glad you like this story as well :)


	26. The Truth Heals Part 1

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**The Truth Heals Part 1**

Irene and Curdie ran towards the cabin; Irene was slightly slower because of her twisted ankle. Finally, she threw open the door. "Froglip!" She cried; she accidentally tripped over Turnip, who was in the doorway.

Hearing and reacting to her voice, Froglip stood up and caught her in his arms as she fell. "Irene! What happened? What's wrong?" He looked over her shoulder to see Curdie, who crossed his arms and scowled. "And what's _he_ doing here?" Froglip glared.

"There's no time for that!" Irene exclaimed. "We must escape! There's a mob coming, intent on killing you!"

"And Dirtclaw's leading them!" Curdie added.

"What! Dirtclaw?" Froglip growled, gripping Irene's arms tightly and protectively. "That murderer! I should have known. Irene, you have to get out of here!"

"No!"

"It's me they want! They won't hurt you!"

"No, I'm not going without you!"

Froglip sighed; he was in a dilemma. On the one hand, he could give himself up and save Irene. On the other hand, she wouldn't leave without him. Finally, he decided, "Alright, come on."

"I'll hold them off." Curdie said.

Irene smiled appreciatively at her friend. "Thank you."

"I'm still upset about you choosing Froglip over me."

Froglip's ear and eyebrow cocked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Never mind! We need to get out of here!" Irene snatched up Turnip and ran out of the cabin; Froglip sharply shook his head and followed. Once he was out, he gave a sharp whistle.

Grazzlegritch heard a sharp whistle. Then he saw Froglip. "Keep it up!" He yelled at the Goblin Pets; he ran up and leapt onto his master's shoulders. Froglip ran after and past Irene. "Follow me! I know a place where Dirtclaw can't find us!"

Unknown to them, Dirtclaw burst into the cabin. "They've escaped!" He growled. He planted his nose to the ground and sniffed furiously for their scent. Soon, he caught it. "You won't escape _me_!" He chuckled evilly, following the scent.

* * *

Froglip led Irene through a dark tunnel and into a cave lit with candles. "Where are we?" She asked.

"A secret cave. No one but Grazzlegritch and I know of it." Froglip explained.

Irene sighed sadly. "This is my fault. This is all my fault."

Froglip turned to her, raising one eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I told everyone of your existence. Curdie told everyone, and I proved it."

"How?"

"With this." She held up the mirror. "It's a magic mirror. I said, 'Show me the Goblin Prince', and it showed you. Then Dirtclaw came and told everyone that you…" She laid the mirror on a rock and sighed shakily. "That you were a monster."

Froglip didn't blame the townspeople for believing Dirtclaw's lies, Curdie trying to tell everyone about him, or Irene for telling. She didn't know Dirtclaw would spread lies. But there was one thing that got him confused. "Why did you leave this morning?"

Irene turned away. "I…I just wanted to be by myself for a while. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"I _wa_s worried; worried that it was something I said that caused you to leave." He cupped Irene's chin in his hand and turned her so she was facing him. "Did I say or do something that offended you?"

Her eyes moved away from Froglip's golden-yellow ones. "Irene, please look at me." Her eyes relocked with his. "If it was something I said or did, just tell me, and I'll apologize."

"It wasn't something bad." She finally said quietly. "When I woke up this morning, you just…startled me."

"What was it that startled you?" Froglip asked gently.

"When I woke up…you had your arms around my waist. You pulled me back into your chest, put your chin on my shoulder, and hooked your leg around mine. I was startled, but didn't want you to wake up in case you weren't aware of what you were doing. When I rubbed your forearms, you let me go."

Froglip's eyes were slightly widened, and his mouth was partly open. He did that in his sleep? He didn't even realize it. "I…I did that?"

Irene nodded. "I just needed to be alone to clear my mind."

Froglip let her chin go and turned away. "I…I'm sorry I scared you. If I knew, I wouldn't have done it."

She laid her hands on his shoulders. "You just startled me slightly. I'm all right. And anyway, I found out something during my trip to town."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"It's hard to explain, but something was explained to me with this." She removed her necklace and held it in front of Froglip's face.

"What's this?

"A magic necklace. I was told according to legend, when someone rubs it in their writing hand until it's warm, then pressed it to their heart, they have a vision of their true love."

Froglip raised one eyebrow, still looking at the glowing heart-shaped stone. "Trust me, it works." Irene assured.

"…Well, I do trust you." He rubbed the stone in his right hand, and pressed it to his heart.

Froglip's vision went white; a dark figure was in front of him. He raised one eyebrow. The figure turned around; his eyes widened, and his ears perked up: it was Irene!

Smiling gently, Irene approached him and laid her hands on his chest. "I love you." She whispered.

* * *

Dirtclaw continued to track down the scent; he went into a rock tunnel and found a hidden tunnel. He perked his ears up and heard Froglip and Irene inside talking.

"I have you now, young prince," He grinned evilly. "You won't escape so easily _this_ time."

* * *

"Froglip? Froglip, did you hear me?" Irene snapped her fingers near his ears. "Froglip, answer me!"

Blinking and quickly shaking his head, Froglip turned to Irene. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I said, 'who did you see?' If you tell me, I'll tell you who I saw in my vision."

"Well…it's the strangest thing…I saw-"

"You!"

Irene and Froglip jumped at the loud outburst; the cats scrambled out of the tunnel. "I found you at last! Thought you could hide from old Dirtclaw, did you?" The Wolf-Bat growled.

"What do you want?" Froglip growled, standing and protecting Irene. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Dirtclaw scowled at the Goblin Prince and turned to Irene, who was gripping Froglip's cape and was shaking wide-eyed with fright. "Well," He sneered. "If it isn't beauty and the beast. With the princess being the beauty, and you, young prince, the beast. It's just sickening! I'll just have to fix that." He crouched down and leapt at them; to their surprise, he landed between Irene and Froglip, separating them. "Kill him!" He yelled; StormCloud and RiverRush came bursting through the rock wall, growling. "And do _not_ fail this time!"

The wolves pounced at Froglip, who ran out of the cave. "Run Froglip! Run!" Irene cried.

* * *

Froglip ran as fast as he could, trying to escape the wolves that were after them. "Getting…deja vu…here…" He panted. "Why…are wolves…always…after…me?" He then noticed just before he ran out of the cave, he could have sworn he heard Dirtclaw snarl, "And do _not_ fail this time!"

_What could he mean by __that__?_ He wondered. He didn't have time to ponder though; he came to the edge of a cliff, which was very steep. Glancing down and gulping, he looked back the way he came; the wolves leapt at and onto him, causing him to stumble backwards and fall down the cliff. StormCloud leapt onto a ledge and grabbed RiverRush by the scruff, pulling him onto the ledge. They watched the Goblin Prince tumble down the cliff and into the trees. "He won't survive that fall." He sneered.

"Let's tell Dirtclaw we finished the job." RiverRush nodded.

"I think he's realized what's happened." StormCloud pointed up to the entrance of the mountain with his nose; Dirtclaw was up there, gazing down where Froglip fell, with Irene on his back.

* * *

"Froglip! No!" She screamed; she buried her face in her hands and began sobbing loudly. Dirtclaw didn't react; he was still looking down the cliff where his enemy had fallen, and most likely didn't survive. He looked over his shoulder at a sound; Jethro and the Goblin Kingdom were behind him, and staring at him in surprise. "Froglip…was alive?" Jethro muttered. "And…your mutts killed him!"

Dirtclaw was still silent; grabbing Irene's cloak in his mouth, he leapt up and spread his wings, flying over the entire Goblin Kingdom. He sailed through the air and into the cave where he found Irene and Froglip. He laid her gently on the ground and threw his shoulder heavily at the wall; rocks fell, trapping them inside. "Finally. Froglip is finally out of the way. And the throne is mine!" He threw his head back and cackled loudly.

* * *

What they didn't know was that Froglip _did_ survive…barely. He now lay at the foot of the cliff, battered and bruised. He felt worse than he did after the stampede happened. It hurt to move, and he was sure he broke a bone or two.

As he lay on the ground, a light grew in the darkening sky. He moved his head up; he heard a familiar voice, "…Froglip…Froglip…"

"…Mother?" He muttered.

"…Froglip…" A white translucent figure formed in front of Froglip; it was his mother! "Hello, my boy." She smiled.

"Mama?" Froglip gaped, wide-eyed. "But…but you were dead! But does that mean…am I-"

"No, you are very much alive." Randes shook her head. "I am still dead, but you are still alive."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to remind you of who you are."

Froglip cocked one ear in confusion. "I know who I am.

"Then tell me."

"I'm Prince Froglip Madcleaver, Prince of the Goblins."

"No." Froglip's eyes widened in surprise at what Randes said. "You're Prince Froglip Madcleaver, Prince of the Goblins, the rightful king. Dirtclaw's taken over the throne since you've left. You must challenge him to battle, and set things right."

Froglip blinked in surprise; somehow, he wasn't aware Dirtclaw was king. And he had to battle him? Dirtclaw was too powerful! He had hard muscles, sharp fangs and claws, and wings for flying. "I…I can't. He'll kill me. And anyway," He turned his head shamefully away. "I don't see why you can even bear to look at me. I…" A tear ran down his cheek. "I caused your death."

Randes smiled warmly. "No you didn't, son. You weren't the one who caused the stampede. You weren't the one who pushed me to my death." She cupped Froglip's chin in her hand and turned him so he was looking her in the eye. "You weren't the one who caused my death…Dirtclaw was."

Froglip's eyes widened; his mouth fell open. "What?" He muttered.

Randes nodded. "His henchmen started the stampede, and he shoved me off of the cliff. He plotted to kill you and me in order to become king. But his plan half-failed: you survived. Only you can defeat him, and resume order to the kingdom." She took Froglip's face in her hands. "And only you can save Miss Irene."

Froglip's ears bent back in horror; how did she know about him and Irene?

"I know about you two, I've been watching you ever since I died." Randes said, answering her son's thoughts. "And I know she is your true love. That is why you must rescue her before Dirtclaw steals what is most important to her." She leaned down and gently kissed Froglip's forehead. "You will succeed, my young prince." She began to fade away. "And you will be a good king. I believe in you, Froglip." Soon, she completely faded away.

Froglip just lay where he was; his mind was filled with thoughts. Dirtclaw killed his mother the whole time; he lied to him! And he took the throne. And if he didn't hurry, Dirtclaw would hurt Irene…or worse.

Scowling, Froglip looked up at the cliff; it was steep, but had several rocks jutting out from the surface. He would be able to climb up. He pushed himself up shakily, relieved he hadn't broken any bones. He grabbed the rocks and began slowly climbing. After a few minutes, he made it to the top. As he pulled himself onto the top of the cliff, he had a determined look on his face. _Look out, Dirtclaw, Froglip's coming, and he is __mad__._

* * *

A/N Dirtclaw never quits, does he? Then again, what villain would he be? If this was a real movie, and was Disney, he'd be a really good villain.

Anyway, I decided to add Froglip trying the necklace and discovering his feelings for Irene are genuine. Then Dirtclaw interrupts XD

Please don't kill me for almost killing Froglip! I would _NEVER_ kill him off! He's the good guy; the second star of the show! Also, Randes (a ghost) confronting Froglip and telling him the truth is partly inspired by the conversation between Ghost Mufasa and Simba in _The Lion King_. At least Froglip now knows the truth, and will do something about it.

The chapter is titled "The Truth Heals Part 1" because it's a pun on "The Truth Hurts", and when Froglip finds out he didn't kill Randes, it gets the load off of his shoulders.

**GDeNoFa:** Yeah, I love them :D They give me lots of inspiration.


	27. The Truth Heals Part 2

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**The Truth Heals Part 2**

Meanwhile…

Irene continued to sob her broken heart out; Dirtclaw sat nearby. His ears were twitching impatiently. She had been crying for the past 10 minutes, and he was getting annoyed. But he knew he had to be patient. After a few minutes, he walked up to and sat next to her, brushing his tail against her.

"You killed him." She whispered, refusing to look at him. "Y-you killed him."

"I did." Dirtclaw nodded.

"…Why?"

"I had to in order to be king. And anyway, from what I've heard, you and him were far from friends; rather, you were enemies."

"N-n-not anymore. I-I-"

"You loved him." Dirtclaw finished; it wasn't a question though, it was a statement. "Young princess, haven't you heard of the birds and the bees? The lion and the lamb? The moon and the sun? They all have one thing in common: they can't fall in love."

"You don't understand." Irene sniffled; she was finally calming down. "You just don't understand, and never will until you fall in love."

Dirtclaw sighed. "_You're_ the one who doesn't understand love." He whispered quietly. He gently laid a paw on her shoulder. "I suppose Froglip was right about one thing: if one is going to be a king, one requires a queen. And if I am to be king, I will need a queen. And since there are no Wolf-Bats or worthy wolves…"

Irene slowly lifted her head, realizing what Dirtclaw was hinting. "But…but you just said-"

"I meant they couldn't fall in love," He rolled her so she was lying against the rock she was crying on, and laid a paw on her chest. "I didn't mean what a couple does _after_ they fall in love." He smiled suggestively and cocked one eyebrow.

"N-no! No, Dirtclaw, I can't!" She exclaimed, trying to move his paw away. "W-we're different species! You can't!"

"You can't tell me what to do. _I'm_ the king!" He grabbed Irene's face in one paw and hooked the claws on his other paw on the neckline of her dress. She whimpered and grabbed his paw again. "Stop it! You _will_ be my queen, even if I have to force you!"

"Over my dead body!"

Dirtclaw and Irene turned towards the new voice; something rammed into the Wolf-Bat, causing him to tumble and crash into a rock wall. Irene gasped. "Froglip!" She cried. "You're alive!"

"What!" Dirtclaw growled; he looked. Sure enough, there was Froglip. He was bruised in his arms, legs, face, and front, his hair was dirty, his cape had a few rips, and he was bleeding from a wound on the top of his left ear. He stood protectively in front of Irene, and was panting and scowling murderously.

"You!" Dirtclaw picked himself up, crouched down, and leapt at Froglip. "I thought you were dead!"

"You can't get rid of me _that_ easily," Froglip caught the Wolf-Bat around the waist, falling backwards in the process. They crashed into the newly made rock wall, causing it to collapse; Froglip pinned Dirtclaw down on his back, conveniently in front of the entire Goblin Kingdom. "Murderer!"

"It took you that long to get that through your thick skull?" Dirtclaw raised one eyebrow.

"Froglip! You're alive!" Jethro cried.

Froglip barely glanced up at his father; this was his chance to reveal the truth! "Tell them the truth!" He yelled at Dirtclaw. "Tell them the truth about Mother!"

Dirtclaw's eyes widened, and his ears bent down; how did he find out the truth? "I-I don't know what you're-"

Froglip grabbed the Wolf-Bat's throat in his fist and squeezed hard, choking Dirtclaw. "A-a-alright," He choked; Froglip loosened his grip a little. "Alright!" The pressure on his throat was lifted. "I killed her." He whispered quietly; he almost wasn't heard.

"Louder." Froglip growled.

"I killed her." Dirtclaw said a little louder.

"Say it out loud so _everyone_ can hear!"

"I KILLED RANDES!" Dirtclaw yelled at the top of his lungs.

Irene and the Goblin Kingdom all gasped loudly; the princess knew Froglip's mother's name was Randes, and that she died in a stampede. Dirtclaw caused it?

"His minions caused the stampede, and Dirtclaw pushed Mother off of the cliff!" Froglip continued, not letting the Wolf-Bat up. "He lied and told me _I_ was the cause of her death! He lied and told you all I didn't make it either! He lied to us all! He isn't to be trusted! What did we do five years ago when he betrayed us?"

"Banished him!" The Goblins cried.

"Does he deserve that luxury this time?"

"No!"

"What should we do?"

"KILL HIM!"

"ATTACK!" Dirtclaw yelled; StormCloud, RiverRush, and numerous other wolves attacked the Goblins. The gray and white and black wolves surrounded Jethro. Dirtclaw kicked Froglip in the stomach off of him and jumped on him; Froglip caught the Wolf-Bat and ran his claws down his side.

Irene watched in fright as the two enemies battled fought against each other; claws scratched against flesh and fur, teeth pulled at cloth, fur was flying, and they were both growling. Soon, they were standing and fighting, backing onto a rock hanging over a deep river.

"Froglip! Look out! The river!" Irene cried.

Froglip stopped and looked over his shoulder; when he saw the river, his heart stopped and his stomach dropped. Ever since the incident four years ago in which he was kicked over the river, he had been deathly afraid of water. He hadn't set foot in anything deeper than halfway up his shins ever since.

Gulping loudly, he looked back at Dirtclaw, who was smiling evilly and had one eyebrow cocked; he raised his hind right foot and firmly stamped it on Froglip's left foot.

He couldn't contain it. "AHHHH!" He screamed in pain. "OW! OW! OW!" It was worse than last time; when Dirtclaw stomped on his foot, he had his claws out. It felt like stepping on a porcupine.

Irene gasped at Froglip's scream; her heart stopped, she began shaking, and tears formed in her eyes. Four years ago, she wasn't acting this way when he had gotten hurt. This time, she was devastated, frightened and angry. Scowling and balling up her fists, she charged towards the gloating Dirtclaw, who was still standing on his hind legs. "Not this time!" She cried; she rammed him with her shoulder, pushing him off of the cliff. He tried to right himself and flap his wings, but he was falling too fast, and fell in the water with a loud splash.

Irene waved her arms around and tried to back up, but she was too close to the edge of the cliff, and she fell, screaming.

"Irene!" Froglip cried; she hit the surface of the water with a loud splash, seconds after Dirtclaw. "No!" Froglip ran down the cliff and towards the bank; he lost one important female in his life, he wasn't going to lose another.

* * *

Underwater, Dirtclaw saw Irene come under. Smiling and still holding his breath, he kicked his hind legs and swam towards her. She reached out and grabbed his snout with one hand and kicked at his chest. Scowling, he grabbed one of her legs with his tail and smacked her across the face with his paw.

She gasped and accidentally inhaled water; she tried to surface, but Dirtclaw held her tightly with his paws and tail. Her eyes drooped shut and her grip loosened. When he was free, Dirtclaw swam backwards and let her sink to the bottom of the river.

* * *

Froglip's wide and frightened eyes searched frantically through the river for Irene; she still hadn't surfaced. Curdie came running up with the cats close behind. "What happened? Where's Irene?" He asked.

"She pushed Dirtclaw into the river, and fell in as well!" Froglip explained frantically. "She hasn't surfaced."

"She could drown!"

The word repeated itself in Froglip's head. _Drown…drown…drown…_ Scowling, he ripped off his cape. "What are you doing?" Curdie exclaimed.

"Saving her! What do you think?" Mustering up his courage, he dove into the river and searched through the water for Irene; he found her lying on the bottom of the river. His eyes widened, but he kept his mouth shut. He swam towards her, grabbed her, and swam up, breaking the surface.

"Irene!" Curdie gasped; Turnip sat down with a shocked and horrified face.

Froglip swam towards the bank and placed her on dry land; Curdie laid his ear near her mouth. "She's not breathing!" He gasped.

"No!" Froglip placed his hands on Irene's chest and pushed down several times. When she still wasn't breathing, he held her nose shut, and slowly breathed into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Curdie yelled.

"Saving her life! What does it look like I'm doing?" Froglip growled. Curdie flinched; he had never seen the Goblin Prince this angry or determined.

Froglip continued to push on Irene's chest and breathe into her mouth. "Please don't leave me, Irene!" He muttered frantically; tears began forming in his eyes. "Please don't leave me!"

* * *

A/N I'm not going to tell what Dirtclaw intended to do with Irene, but I think I hinted it pretty well. I think being king's gone to Dirtclaw's head a little. Luckily Froglip was there to save her. And him telling Dirtclaw to tell the truth, and said Wolf-Bat yelling that he killed Randes was inspired by the same scene in _The Lion King_, with Simba and Scar, who admitted to killing Mufasa.

I'm sure you all know where I got the idea of Dirtclaw hurting Froglip. Irene's reaction was based on my DeviantART BFF, teddyruxpinfan's reaction to when Froglip got hurt. And I'm sure you know what Irene meant when she said "Not this time!"

Irene nearly drowning and Froglip doing CPR...yeah, it just came to me. I guess I like dramatic stories. Wait...did I say "nearly" Oops. Aw well, you know I wouldn't kill off a main good character.

The chapter is titled "The Truth Heals Part 2" because again, it's a pun on "The Truth Hurts", it comes after "TTH Part 1", and it's partly about when Froglip finally reveals Randes' murderer.

**GDeNfa:** Yeah, that was pretty sweet, I guess :) And I liked that part too. And that part, I thought it was funny XD


	28. The Riddle is Solved

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**The Riddle is Solved**

Suddenly, Irene's eyes flew open; she sat up and coughed hard, coughing up water.

"Irene!" Curdie gasped.

"Thank God!" Froglip exclaimed, grabbing his cape and wrapping it around Irene's shoulders. "Oh, thank God! Irene, are you alright?"

Once she stopped coughing, she looked from Curdie to Froglip; the miner boy half-expected her to go to himself. But he was only half-surprised when she cried, "Froglip!" And grabbed him in her arms as though he'd disappear.

Froglip hugged her back, laying his chin on her head. "I thought I lost you." He whispered; tears ran down from his eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry." She was crying as well; tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to hold the Goblin Prince tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's all right," He gently shushed, rubbing her back. "You'll be fine. You're going to be ok."

Smiling, Turnip turned towards Grazzlegritch, who was sitting near the gray cat. With a soft meow, he collapsed against the Goblin Cat's chest. Grazzlegritch was a little startled, but he smiled softly and laid his paw on Turnip's back, half-returning the hug.

Curdie looked at the hugging duo and sighed. He knew Irene loved Froglip, and now he saw he loved her as well. He had seen the way he looked at the river, and knew he was terrified. Yet he jumped right in and saved Irene. If he conquered his fear of water to save her, he knew he cared for her.

He didn't know why he had acted so antagonistically towards Froglip; he knew because they were enemies, and the Goblin Prince had tried to kidnap Irene. But was that the real reason? Was it because Irene cared for him when he had gotten injured, even though he was her kidnapper? Was it because she called him a "better friend" than Curdie? Because she nearly admitted she loved him? Because she tried to stop a mob from hurting him?

Curdie realized why he hated Froglip more than ever: jealousy. He was jealous because Irene had fallen in love with her enemy, and only considered the miner boy, who saved her from the Goblins, a friend. Granted, he had fallen in love with another princess, but that was _before_ he realized he was still partly in love with Irene. And when he saw her holding hands with Froglip in the dungeon days ago, his envy rose, and he became a jealous monster; probably worse than the Goblin Prince himself. He realized he had been foolish to try and separate them and try and keep Irene for himself; he realized he was wrong about everything about Froglip.

"Irene?" He said hesitantly; she turned away from Froglip's chest to look at her friend. "I…I just want to say I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hadn't been a good friend. And…you're right. Froglip _has_ changed. I was just too stubborn and jealous to realize it. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Irene's face was emotionless; then she smiled. "Since you're my friend, and you helped Froglip escape, yes. I forgive you."

Curdie smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, Dirtclaw burst out of the water; Froglip held Irene tighter against himself, protectively, and Turnip and Grazzlegritch stood in front of them, crouching down and hissing.

"That is it! This is the last straw!" Dirtclaw growled, climbing onto the bank; his eyes were flaming, his teeth were bared, and his claws were out. All in all, he was very angry.

"Can't you give us a break!" Froglip growled back. "Just leave us alone!"

Dirtclaw glared at him, Irene, the cats, and Curdie. Finally, he snarled, "You may have won this time, but know this! Someday, I'll be back! So you better watch your back! All of you!" He turned to Froglip. "I'll get you, young prince, and your precious princess too!" He glared dangerously at Irene, who whimpered frightened. Dirtclaw threw his head back and howled long and low; it was a bone-chilling sound that sent shivers down your spine. A couple of seconds later, numerous wolves came running past; once they were gone, Dirtclaw was gone as well.

Curdie scowled. "Good riddance."

"Yeah, but he said he'll be back." Froglip nodded. "The last time he told me to watch my back was a week before he killed Mother. He's right; we need to watch out for him. He's dangerous."

Irene nodded. "Hopefully he'll leave us alone, someone will kill him, or he'll simply forget us."

"He won't forget." Froglip shook his head. "He has a good memory. And anyway, when he sets his mind to something, he won't stop until that is accomplished. But don't worry; I'll protect you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He nodded. He gently pushed Irene out of his arms and held her hands in his. "Irene…there's something I have to tell you."

"Froglip!" He and Irene jumped at the voice; Jethro came running up. "Froglip, you're alright!" He grabbed his son in his arms tightly. "You had me frightened!"

"Father…can't…breath!" Froglip gasped.

Jethro let him go, sighing. "I'm sorry, son. I was just worried. But, I am very proud of you. You found out the truth about your mother's death. I'm sure she is proud of you as well."

"Yes," Froglip nodded, smiling. "I know she is."

Jethro then noticed Irene; his eyes widened. "Froglip…is that?"

He nodded. "Father, you already know Irene. Irene, this is my father, Jethro, the _true_ king of Goblins."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." She said politely, curtseying.

Jethro nodded, then turned to Froglip, raising one eyebrow. "Explain, son."

He sighed, then turned to Irene. "Could you excuse us, for a moment?"

She nodded. "Of course." She turned away and scooped Turnip up into her arms.

Froglip smiled, momentarily forgetting about his father; Jethro smirked knowingly. "I know that look. You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

Froglip's ears perked up, and his cheeks reddened. "Uh…well…" He sighed. "Yes." He explained the entire story, from when he first saw Irene under the castle weeks ago, to when he saved her from the river. "I never intended for it to happen, it just did. But now…I wouldn't ever wish it hadn't."

Jethro nodded understandingly. "I see. And you said when you were at the foot of the cliff, Randes came to you as a ghost, and told you she knew about Irene being your true love?"

Froglip nodded. "Yes. She said she's been watching us, and not in exact words, approves of us."

"Well, I can't go against true love. The question is, does she know how you feel about her?"

He knew his father was talking about Irene; he hung his head and sighed. "No."

"Well, I think you know as well as I do that this the time to tell her."

Froglip nodded; he approached Irene. "Irene? There's…there's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" She set Turnip down. "What is it?"

Froglip took her hands in his and sighed. "I…I've wanted to tell you this for a while…but I don't know how to say it." He then remembered a Sun-People saying: _when in doubt, spit it out._ He took a deep breath and took her face in his hands, locking his eyes with hers. "I love you." He said.

Her eyes widened a little; her mouth opened slightly. "D-do you really?" She asked.

He nodded, slightly worried about her reaction.

However, she smiled and laid her hands on his chest. "I love you too."

The corners of Froglip's mouth rose in a small smile. "I have ever since I found out, in town, that…you were my true love." She continued.

"I was in your vision?" She nodded. "You were in mine." He said.

She smiled and raised her hand, running her fingers down his cheek; he brought her face closer to his. She drew closer as well. Their eyes fluttered closed; Froglip held the back of her head in one hand, and the other on her back. Finally, he pressed his lips against hers; she returned the kiss.

The onlookers' expressions varied: Jethro smiled proudly, Curdie looked slightly envious, but happy for Irene, Turnip curled his nose slightly, and Grazzlegritch…well, his was unreadable.

As soon as their lips had touched, Irene's body glowed with a golden aura; she and Froglip didn't notice, however. She laid her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer; he brought her closer to him by pushing on her back. The golden aura glowed brighter; so bright, Curdie, Jethro and the cats had to shield their eyes.

* * *

The glow reached the wolves, who were nearing the exit of the cave. Their eyes widened, frightened and they ran out with their tails between their legs. Dirtclaw, however, stopped and looked back; when the glow bathed him in golden light, he did nothing more than close his eyes. When his eyes became used to it, he opened them; his upper lip curled into a slight sneer. He knew this curse: it was the Princess and the Goblin Curse.

Legend said when a princess or prince, regardless of the usage of "Princess" in the name, meets a Goblin prince or princess, and made contact, on the Sun-Princess or prince's 16th birthday, at midnight, when they meet again with the same Goblin prince or princess, and kissed, the Sun-Princess or prince would be cursed. The curse was they would change into Goblins at night, and change back into a human come daylight.

He remembered the riddle that they needed to solve in order to break the curse: _To break the curse caused by the prince/princess of Goblins, read this riddle and try to solve: what is used to break curses, and never fails? What only works with the right person, and not always with whom you think? It may work with your best friend, or with your worst foe, but it never fails. What is it?_

After doing some research, Dirtclaw found the answer. But he never needed to use it, so he kept it to himself. He never dreamt that Froglip would set the curse on Irene, but it made sense: they met four years ago, she looked to be 16 years old, and there was that glow, which meant she had solved the riddle.

"Dirtclaw!" StormCloud cried out from the exit. He didn't move though. "Alpha Male, come on!"

Dirtclaw's sneer slowly morphed into a small smile. It was evil and devious, but a smile. "I'll give them a few months, but I _will_ be back, make no mistake." He turned back and trotted out of the cave; the wolves followed close behind.

* * *

Finally, Froglip and Irene noticed the glow; they separated from each other, and the Goblin Prince shielded his eyes. Soon, the glow disappeared. "That was odd." He muttered.

Irene's eyes widened with realization. "I just figured out the answer to the riddle!"

"Great…what is it?"

"Don't you know?"

"Like I said, I was never good at riddles." Froglip shrugged.

"What only works with one person? Used to break curses? Never fails? The answer was staring us in the face!" She laid her hands on his chest, gazing up at him. "The answer? It's 'True Love's Kiss'."

Froglip's ears perked up. "Oh…how cliché."

She shrugged. "What ever works, I suppose."

He laid his hands on her back and the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. "I don't care. All I care about is you." He gently stroked her cheek with his finger. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him.

"It's great that you broke the curse and all, but how are you explaining this to your father?" Curdie asked.

Irene and Froglip separated. "I…hadn't thought about that." She said.

"Neither did I."

"This ought to be interesting." Jethro smirked, crossing his arms.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Curdie nodded.

* * *

A/N I'll bet you're all like, "THEY FINALLY KISSED!" That was the reason I waited 28 chapters; "True Love's Kiss" was the answer. Cliche, I know, but you gotta admit, it's an old classic :)

Even though Dirtclaw's a murderous villainous assassin, he has morals, and knows when he's beat. Of course, he _still_ is a villain, and always will be.

The chapter is titled "The Riddle is Solved" because it's when the riddle is solved and the curse is broken. All that's left is to tell Irene's father. That ought to be fun XD

**GDeNofa:** Like they say, "There's such a thing as too much of a good thing". And that seemed like a really good idea, thanks :)


	29. Talks and Questions

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Talks and Questions**

Irene led Froglip, Curdie, Jethro, and the cats to the castle. She hesitated as she approached the door. "Are you alright?" Froglip asked gently.

"I…I'm just not sure how to break it to Father." She sighed. "After all, he hates you."

"Perhaps he'll change his mind when he hears our story." He suggested. "After all, I broke the curse." He rubbed her shoulder. "It'll be alright. I promise."

She smiled at his words. "Alright." She nodded.

"We better get this over with." Curdie sighed, reaching out to knock on the door.

"No, Irene needs to do this." Jethro said, pulling the miner boy back. "She's the one who has explaining to do."

Irene nodded her thanks, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. "Yes?" Someone inside said. "Who is it?"

"It's…it's Princess Irene." She sighed. "I wish to see my father."

"As you wish, your highness!" The voice exclaimed; they heard him running off, crying, "The princess has returned! The princess has returned!"

Irene opened the door and walked in; Froglip, Curdie, Jethro, and the cats followed. Soon, the king came running in. "Irene, my child!" He exclaimed, grabbing her in a hug. "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry, Father." She sighed, hugging him back. "But I had to leave. I had to."

"Why? What reason did you have to leave home for three days?"

"Well…him." She wriggled out of his grip and gestured at Froglip.

"What! Irene, he-"

"Broke the curse." She finished.

"Pardon?" The king said, raising one eyebrow.

"It's true, your majesty." Curdie said. "I saw it happen with my own eyes."

"You better have a good explanation for this, young princess." The king said sternly, ignoring the miner boy.

"I have, Father." She nodded. She, Froglip, Curdie, and Jethro explained the events that had happened in the past three days.

"The riddle I asked you before I left? It was given to me by Grandmother. She told me if I solved the riddle, the answer would break the curse. The answer was 'True Love's Kiss'. And," She took Froglip's hand in hers. "He broke the curse."

The king looked, almost desperately, at Curdie, Jethro, even the cats, for an answer; they all nodded "yes". "Irene, are you absolutely sure? After all, his kiss brought the curse upon you."

"Yes." Jethro nodded. "That is all part of the Princess and the Goblin Curse. You see, Irene met Froglip four years ago. On her 16th birthday, at midnight, his kiss laid the curse on her. She had to find her true love in order to break the curse."

"I used this necklace to find it." Irene said, holding up her necklace. "I rubbed it against my right hand palm, and placed it on my heart; I saw a vision. It was Froglip. He told me he loved me."

"I used the necklace, and saw Irene." Froglip added. "She told me she loved me."

"We kissed, and the curse was lifted." She finished.

The king sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Are you sure the curse is lifted?" He asked.

"It's midnight, and Irene is still human." Jethro pointed out.

"Well…I suppose." He sighed heavily; he then saw Froglip looking at Irene from behind her. He didn't have hostility in his eyes as he did the last time he saw the young Goblin. This time, there was love in those golden-yellow orbs. And when Irene spoke of him in her story telling, her eyes sparkled, and there was a smile in her voice. "I suppose I can't go against true love."

Her eyes widened with realization. "You mean…"

"Although I don't like the idea, I won't go against you and the Goblin Prince."

"Froglip, Father." She corrected. "His name is Froglip."

"Whatever."

Smiling, she turned around and ran towards Froglip; he caught her by the waist and spun her around, lifting her off her feet. He set her down, smiling. "I told you he'd change his mind."

She smiled as well, stroking his cheek. "I never doubted you. I love you too much for that." She lifted her head and pressed her lips against his passionately; he brought her closer by pulling her into his chest.

Jethro gave them a few seconds before saying, "Froglip? We need to go home." The young prince didn't react though. "Froglip? Froglip!"

Finally, Froglip and Irene broke apart. "What?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but we need to go home. I need to resume my duties, and alert the Goblins that Dirtclaw is no longer the king. You also may provide some, information." He glanced at Irene with his eyes.

Froglip sighed and nodded. "Yes Father, I understand." He turned to Irene and took her hands in his. "I have to go. But I'll return. I promise."

"I know." She smiled. She hugged him tightly, whispering, "Be safe."

"Dirtclaw's gone." He reminded her, chuckling.

"I know, but…please?"

"I will. I promise."

She let him go and stepped back so she was between her father and Curdie; she crouched down and scooped up Turnip. Froglip bent down so he and the cat were eye-level and smiled, scratching him behind the ears. "You're really something else, Turnip. Take care of Irene when I'm not here?"

Turnip nodded, licking Froglip's fingers and rubbing against them, purring.

"Thanks, big guy." He smiled; he stood up and gently kissed Irene's forehead. "Good bye…for now." He turned, his cape flowing, and followed his father out of the castle. Irene set Turnip down, and Grazzlegritch walked up to him. "Master's right. You're not bad…for a Sun-People's cat."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, but I'll take it as one." Turnip said. "Take care."

"You too." Grazzlegritch nodded; he turned and bounded after Froglip.

"Froglip!" Irene ran out of the castle and stopped on a hill. "Froglip!" She cried. "I love you!"

Froglip turned and smiled at Irene. "I love you too." He said to himself.

Irene raised her arm, palm up, smiling; Froglip raised his as well before following Jethro again. She smiled and crouched down, holding the necklace to her chest. "I will love you forever…always, my prince." She whispered.

* * *

One Month Later…

Froglip leaned back against the wall inside the castle, staring at the gold object in his fingers and sighing; Angelina, Gromp, and the cats stood near him. "Why don't you just ask and get it over with?" The old gray Goblin asked.

"I don't…I just." Froglip ran the fingers of his other hand through his hair, groaning. "I don't know if she'll accept."

"Does she love you?" Angelina asked.

"Yes."

"And you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then she'll accept. Besides, you'll never know unless you try."

Froglip sighed and nodded. "Where is she?"

"In her room." Angelina said. "Good luck." She smiled.

Froglip nodded his thanks and walked up to the bedroom door. He hesitated a bit, but cracked it open; Irene was sitting at her mirror, fixing her hair. Smirking mischievously, he snuck in and stood behind the door, like he did four years ago.

Irene looked in the mirror and raised one eyebrow at the open door; didn't she close it when she came in? She stood up and closed it, unaware of the grinning Goblin behind it. He had his arms crossed, just as he had when he was first in her room.

She stopped, and had that funny feeling that someone was in her room again. She turned around and screamed; chuckling, Froglip stalked towards her. He grabbed her arms and kissed her, sighing through his nose. Rolling her eyes, Irene returned it. When they separated, she scowled, hitting him in the arm. "Do not do that! You frightened me!"

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." He smirked, walking up to and sitting on the edge of her bed; he gestured at her to join him.

"Well next time, resist." She said, sitting next to him; she leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "Although I admit, it _was_ rather funny. This time, if not the first time."

"I scared you four years ago when I did it, didn't I?"

"Very much. I had nightmares for months afterwards!"

"I know." He nodded. "Have you been having them lately?"

"No…a different kind now."

"Dirtclaw?"

She nodded; although the Wolf-Bat was long gone, Irene had nightmares of him. Seeing his blood-red eyes, shining white fangs, and dirt-colored claws in the dark. His teeth and claws dripped with blood, and he licked the red liquid off of his lips. She shivered at the memory. She felt Froglip lay his arm across her shoulder, rubbing his hand against her arm. "Don't worry, if he comes around, I'll kill him this time."

"I know you will." She smiled.

He smiled, then sighed; here goes. "Irene? May I…may I ask a stupid question?"

"Depends on what that is."

"Well…do you love me?"

Irene raised one eyebrow. "Of course I love you! I love you with all my heart, with every fiber of my being. You ought to know that. The question is, Prince Froglip, do _you_ love _me_?"

"More than all the stars in the night sky." He smiled, squeezing her arm lovingly.

"Why did you ask?"

Froglip didn't say anything; he took Irene's hand, placed something on it, and closed her fingers over it. "To ask a different question." He let her hand go.

She looked curiously at her hand and slowly uncurled her fingers. What was in her hand made her gasp and her eyes widen; it was a gold ring with a red ruby. It was beautiful!

"Will you marry me?" Froglip whispered, slightly worried about her reaction.

She didn't say anything; she took the ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger. It looked perfect. She smiled at the Goblin Prince, tears brimming in her eyes. "Yes, you silly Goblin! Yes!" She jumped at him, pressing her lips hard against his.

He grunted in surprise, lying back onto the bed; he held her lower body close to his and returned the kiss. She held his face in her hands and hooked her leg around his.

* * *

Gromp had his ear pressed against the door, and had heard the princess' respond to the Goblin Prince's question. "She said yes!" He exclaimed.

The cats leapt up, meowing with joy; Angelina smiled proudly. "Finally." She whispered.

* * *

A/N The dreaded talk! *eerie music* Just kidding, it's not that bad...I think. I dunno, I never witnessed it in real life, sue me. At least Irene's father allowed it.

Also, I think it's cute that Turnip and Froglip were good friends :) I couldn't resist adding that.

You guys probably saw that coming :) I was itching to write that! I had it bouncing around in my head ever since I had the ending written out in my head. Now all I have to do is write a "royal wedding" Anyone got any suggestions? Know any fanfics about those? Cause honestly, I'm stuck.

The chapter is titled "Talks and Questions" because it had "the talk" and "the question" The question was the best part :)

**Unnamed Reviewer: **YES FINALLY! Yeah, I thought that was cute too. I got the idea from Bambi 2. BTW, are you GDeNofa? Because there wasn't a name. I personally dislike it when people do that because I don't know who wrote it, and can't address it by name.


	30. The Wedding

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Wedding**

A Couple Weeks Later…

Turnip crouched down and leapt onto Irene's bed. He crawled up to her face and licked her cheek. "Mmm, Turnip." She mumbled. "Leave me alone."

Angelina came in and threw open the curtains, letting in sunlight. Groaning, Irene pulled the covers over her face. "Why won't anyone let me sleep?"

"You're going to sleep through your wedding day?" Angelina smirked.

After a second or two, Irene sat up quickly. "Oh Lord! I forgot!" She flew out of bed, causing Turnip to fall to the floor. "How on Earth could I forget? Oh, how could I be so stupid?"

"Your highness?"

"I can't believe I forgot! Usually I remember important events, but how could I forget my own wedding?"

"Your highness."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so nervous! What if something goes wrong? What if Dirtclaw interferes? Oh God, I'm so nervous!"

"Irene!" Angelina grabbed her by the shoulders and quickly shook her. "Calm down! Everything is going to be all right! Just calm down; everything will go fine." She let her go.

"You're right." Irene sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous!"

"Every bride is on their wedding day. It's perfectly normal. Just relax." She held up a scroll with writing. "Alright, we need to fix your hair, the cake is being made, we have your wedding dress and the bride's maids' dresses, and Froglip is getting ready in the Goblin Kingdom. If we go one step at a time, we'll get you ready for your most important day of your life."

"Alright. I'll get through this fine." Irene sighed. "Shall we?"

"Let's shall." Angelina nodded.

* * *

Irene sat at her mirror as Angelina ran a brush through her hair; Turnip sat on the table to the princess' left. "You have very pretty hair, your highness." Angelina smiled.

"I suppose."

"It's like an orange sunset. Has Froglip ever commented on your hair?"

Irene searched her brain for a few minutes. "Not that I remember."

"Hmmm. Well, it's beautiful. Now, the traditional hairstyle for a wedding is to wear it up. This, was your mother's hairstyle." She moved a curtain on the wall aside, revealing a painting. Irene's eyes widened: it was her mother!

She was dressed in a white wedding dress; it had a full, flowing skirt, a smooth corset, sleeves that reached halfway down her upper arms with silk fabric hanging from the ends, and white elbow-length gloves. She had red hair, which was up in a ponytail, with strands of hair framing her face, and a pearl necklace. "That's my mother?" Irene gasped. "She was beautiful."

"Mm-hmm." Angelina nodded. "Now, as with tradition, I think it would be best for your hair to be styled like that."

"I agree." Irene nodded. "Shall we start?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ahh!" Froglip groaned. "Ahh, easy on the hair!"

"Well, if you brushed it more often, it wouldn't be so tangled." Jethro scolded. Froglip was sitting at a mirror while a Goblin servant was running a brush through his hair, which was very tangled.

"I don't have time to brush. And anyway," He winced when the brush pulled at a tangle. "Eee! I like my hair the way it is."

"Alright, we won't change it." Jethro sighed.

A few minutes later, Froglip's hair was finally brushed. "Finally. I feel like my hair was being pulled out." He groaned, rubbing his scalp with his fingers.

"Will you stop complaining about your hair?" Jethro snapped. "If you'd brush your hair, you wouldn't feel like it's being ripped out." He stared ahead, not saying anything; he rubbed his nose and sniffed.

"Father, are your sinuses acting up again?" Froglip asked, raising one eyebrow; his ears perked up when he saw tears in his father's eyes. "Father, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I'm just proud of you." He sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day my only son was to be married off. Your mother would be crying her heart out."

"Yeah, she would." Froglip nodded.

"You'll feel exactly the same way when your children are getting married. But I just want to let you know that although we haven't been 'close' these past few years, I love you very much, Froglip." The old Goblin pulled the younger one into a hug.

Froglip slowly smiled. "I love you too, Father." He returned the hug.

"Well, this is nice, but we better hurry with these preparations, otherwise you'll be late." Jethro chuckled.

"Oh, right!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the cake was being mixed and baked in the castle kitchen. Turnip sat in the doorway, inhaling the delicious aromas; Grazzlegritch, however, wasn't merely sitting, he was making his way towards the food. "Grazzlegritch, no!" Turnip cried; he grabbed the other cat's tail with his paws, as he did when the Goblin Cat had invaded Irene's room four years back, and pulled back. Grazzlegritch didn't pay attention though; he kept going forwards.

"Grazzlegritch, knock it off!" Turnip grabbed the cat's scruff in his teeth and pulled him out of the kitchen; he bumped the door shut with his backside and released his friend. "What is the matter with you?"

"I can't help it. I've never smelled anything so delicious." Grazzlegritch sighed, slowly falling to the ground.

"Well, maybe Mistress will let you have some during the ceremony." Turnip said, sitting down. "I still cannot believe it."

"Believe what?" Grazzlegritch sat up and began licking one paw.

"Your master and my mistress are getting married. I never thought this would happen. Not in my entire life."

"Neither have I. You know what this also means?"

"What?"

"Well, since Master will be living in this castle, it means you and I will be living together as well."

"Froglip will be living here? How did he convince his father?"

"Well, it took a while." Grazzlegritch smirked. "But from what I heard, Master threatened to take Irene and live in the cabin in the forest if he had to drag her down to the Goblin Kingdom." Both cats laughed.

"How ironic. When he first planned to marry her, he actually _wanted_ to drag her down to the Goblin Kingdom." Turnip snickered.

"Indeed." Grazzlegritch nodded. "Now, he wouldn't dare think of it!"

"So that was the straw that broke the donkey's back?" Turnip asked; Grazzlegritch nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Irene asked nervously for practically the hundredth time.

"For the final time, yes, your highness, you are ready." Angelina sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so nervous. Do I look all right? What will Froglip think of me?"

"Your highness, if I know Froglip, he will love you and think you are beautiful no matter what. Now, it is time."

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Angelina said.

Irene's father came in; his eyes lit up when he saw his daughter. "You look just like her mother on our wedding day." He smiled.

"I miss her, Father." Irene sighed.

"I know darling, I do too. But if she were here, I know she'd be very proud and happy. She was the type of woman who saw the good in all creatures. Especially Goblins. She was a good woman." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, it's time for you to be wedded."

* * *

Later, Irene was waiting just outside the church room in the castle, waiting to be led down the aisle. She took a deep breath, adjusted her veil, and gripped her flower bouquet nervously. "Ready?" Her father smiled.

"I…yes." She nodded.

"Your mother said she was just as nervous on her wedding day." He chuckled, holding out his arm for her to hold. "Don't worry, just relax, and try to enjoy yourself. After all, this is the best day of your life."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Soon, they heard the priest announce, "All rise for the bride."

"That's our cue." Both father and daughter slowly walked down the aisle as the organ played. As they neared the end, Irene's eyes locked with Froglip's. His eyes lit up, and he smiled widely. "Do I look alright?" Irene mouthed.

"You look beautiful." He mouthed back; she smiled, and then noticed the cats. Grazzlegritch was sitting near where she would stand; Turnip was sitting by Froglip's leg.

"Dearly beloved," The priest began. "We are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses, to join together Princess Irene and Prince Froglip in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God. It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined."

The guests bowed their heads in prayer, "Our Father, love has been Your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and woman, which matures into marriage, is one of Your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding service. Protect, guide, and bless Princess Irene and Prince Froglip in their marriage. Surround them and us with Your love now and always. Amen."

"Who gives this woman to be married to this, Goblin?" The priest asked, hesitating slightly.

"I do." The king nodded, letting Irene go and sitting amongst the guests.

The priest turned to Irene. "Princess Irene, will you have Prince Froglip to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Irene nodded, smiling.

The priest turned to Froglip. "Prince Froglip, will you have Princess Irene to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Froglip smiled.

As this was going on, Turnip noticed something dark in a window. He raised one eyebrow, but did nothing more than shrug his shoulders. If he investigated it, he'd have been shocked and probably terrified, for the figure in the window was Dirtclaw.

The Wolf-Bat had heard Irene and Froglip were being wedded, and to the bafflement of his pack, had gone to witness it. He watched through a shadowed window where he wouldn't be seen, and had been listening with an emotionless face.

"If there is anyone here who wishes to object to this couple's marriage," The priest continued. "Let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."

While no one inside said anything, outside, Dirtclaw, who had heard, said to himself, "I object." He was still disgusted that Froglip had fallen in love with a human, and had the nerve to marry her. But he knew he could do nothing about it. He turned, ran and leapt up into the air, pumping his wings and taking off into the skies.

* * *

Irene and Froglip faced each other; he took her hands in his and said, "I love you, Irene, as I have no other. All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my wife through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever."

"And I love you, Froglip, as I have no other." She smiled, gripping his fingers. "All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my husband through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever."

Turnip wiped his paw across his eyes, drying his happy tears; Grazzlegritch tried to stay strong, but sniffled slightly.

"May I have the rings?" The priest asked; Curdie, who had the honor of being the best man, handed him two rings. "Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May Princess Irene and Prince Froglip abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of Your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in Your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen." He handed Froglip a golden ring; he held Irene's left hand in his.

"Irene," He said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring onto her ring finger in front of her engagement ring.

She held his hand, holding the other ring, and said, "Froglip, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." She slid the ring onto his finger.

"Now that Princess Irene and Prince Froglip have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." The priest turned to Froglip. "You may kiss your Bride."

Froglip lifted the veil from Irene's face, held the back of her neck in his hand, and kissed her. That wasn't enough for Irene, however; she pulled him closer and pressed herself against his chest. He was a little startled, but held her closer as well, kissing her deeply and passionately. In front of them, the guests stood and applauded as the organ music rose.

* * *

A/N OH MY GOODNESS, THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE! It took me quite a few days. But somehow I did it. YAAY FOR ME! XD

I used a Pokemon fanfic, Dream Wedding, for a little help; the wedding sequence was helped with Christian Wedding Ceremony - A Complete Outline. I wanted it to be perfect, but I left a few details out.

I didn't want anything too fancy for Irene's hair, but I _did_ want it somewhat styled, so a simple ponytail seemed best. I'll be posting a picture soon.

I couldn't resist having Froglip complain about his hair XD My favorite part was when Jethro said "Will you stop complaining about your hair?" It was pretty funny XD

It seemed like Grazzlegritch to want cake; he just seemed like a greedy cat :) And when Turnip was holding him back, it was similar to when Grazzlegritch was in Irene's room; it was after the part where Irene threw the vase at his face.

This chapter is titled "The Wedding" because it's about Irene and Froglip's wedding.

As I said, this was so hard to write! I'm glad I finished it though.

**GDeNofa: **Yeah, I love that part XD And yeah, I agree; that was cute. That part was funny as well. Ahh, ok. I guess FanFiction has a few bugs.


	31. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

Later, everyone was gathered in the ballroom, congratulating the newly wed couple; Turnip and Grazzlegritch walked around, exploring. Turnip was being scooped up and cuddled and stroked by the guests; Grazzlegritch, however, was perfectly content to stay on the floor. He wasn't like Turnip, who loved being picked up and carried around; like his master, the Goblin Cat liked his own space. Sometimes someone would pat him on the head though. He didn't mind that.

An elderly woman set down Turnip, who walked up to Grazzlegritch with a happy face. "Having fun being carried around like a child's toy?" He asked with an emotionless face.

"Aw, you're just jealous." Turnip smirked.

"Of what? Being picked up constantly, carried all over the place, squeezed by Sun-Children, and getting my fur messed up? I think not."

"Oh, it's not that bad."

"Were you mewing that same tune when that young Sun-Child practically squeezed you to death?" Grazzlegritch raised one eyebrow.

"…Ok, so _that_ event was unexpected," Turnip admitted. "But Sun-Children don't know how to handle us properly. And are you telling me Froglip didn't treat you like that when he was young? I know he was young when you were a kit."

"I was given to Master as a fourth birthday present; I was a young kit back then." Grazzlegritch meowed. "He _did_ carry me like a stuffed animal, but I was a kit, so I didn't mind it. But now that I'm older, I'm used to well-behaved Goblins."

"So Mistress is not behaved?" Turnip challenged.

"I didn't say that. I only didn't add her because she isn't a Goblin."

"…Touché."

* * *

"Everyone, Princess Irene is going to throw the bouquet!" A woman cried; all the women of-age gathered behind the princess.

Irene held the pink and white roses in her hands and smirked at the clamoring guests. "Here it goes," She said; she bent down and threw her arms back, releasing the bouquet in the process. She turned around and laughed at the women pushing each other aside to catch the flowers sailing through the air.

The roses sailed past and landed seemingly on the ground; there was a loud "Meow!" Everyone moved away; the rose bouquet was near Grazzlegritch, who was rubbing his head with a paw. Turnip was sitting near him, casually wiping behind his ear with a paw. When he looked to his right and noticed the flowers near the Goblin Cat, he scooted away.

"Don't worry, you aren't my type anyway." Grazzlegritch grumbled.

Irene laughed, approached the cats, and rubbed each one's heads. "You silly cats." She smiled.

Turnip smiled proudly; Grazzlegritch rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later, music began playing. Froglip perked up his ears; he knew this song. It was the song he and Irene danced to during the ball months ago! He turned around and saw Irene smiling knowingly. He opened and closed his mouth several times without making any sounds before throwing his arms up. "How?" He asked.

"Grandmother." She said simply. "I asked for the music, and she gave me some music sheets. I showed them to the musicians and requested it for it to be played on my wedding. Surprised?"

"Yeah." He nodded, momentarily distracted; Irene was in a white wedding dress with a smooth corset, short sleeves with white satin hanging off, elbow-length gloves, a full flowing skirt, sparkling high-heels, a pearl necklace, and her heart-shaped stone necklace. She had her hair up in a ponytail with a couple strands of hair framing her face, and her eyes were shining brightly like stars; she was beautiful.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, breaking his focus.

"No, nothing is wrong." He smiled, taking her right hand in his left, and laid his right hand on her waist, starting a dance. "Absolutely nothing."

She smiled and laid her left hand on his right shoulder and moved with him in the dance. "You're beautiful." He continued. "Even more beautiful than you were during the ball…if that were possible."

Irene giggled. "Thank you." She smiled, kissing him. "And I must say, you look rather handsome."

"So I've been told." Froglip smirked; she laughed again.

* * *

As the newly wedded prince and princess danced, the princes Irene would supposedly-be betrothed-to were watching. "How could she pick _him_ over us?" James asked incredulously.

"Easy." Angelina, who was standing nearby, smiled. "She fell in love."

"But, he's a Goblin." The prince whispered as though Froglip would hear him.

"So? When you think about it, Goblins and humans are sort of alike." She said; she continued to watch Froglip and Irene, and sighed. For the past month, she had become friends with Froglip, maybe even a little more than friends. It wasn't anything major, however; she knew Froglip loved Irene unconditionally, and would only consider Angelina as a friend. That was fine for her; she knew Froglip belonged with Irene, and respected that. It didn't stop her from experiencing feelings for him though.

* * *

Even after their song ended, Froglip and Irene didn't stop dancing. The music began to play a different song:

**(Can You Feel the Love Tonight: Disney Sing Along version)X**

As they danced, Irene caught a glimpse of three familiar princes, all scowling softly at Froglip. She just smiled smugly at them and laid her head on Froglip's shoulder, laying her cheek against his neck. Angelina smiled and winked at her.

"Why the sudden affection?" Froglip asked.

"See those princes standing behind you?" She asked.

He looked over his shoulder at the three princes. "Those three?"

She nodded. "Before the night I was cursed, it was my birthday. I met up with them, and if it hadn't been for you, I'd be betrothed to one of them.

Froglip curled his upper lip into a soft sneer. "Wait, you said it was your birthday? How old are you?"

"16."

"16." He said softly. "Just two years shy of 18. So that means when we first met,"

"I was 12." She finished. "You were 14?"

Froglip nodded. "You sure were brave at 12. How old was your Sun-Boy friend?"

"11, and you could call him by his real name, you know."

Froglip made a noise as though he was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" Irene raised one eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just expected him to be older than you."

She rolled his eyes. "And why can't you call him by his real name?"

"Because if I did, we'd be friends."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You are unbelievable."

"You might want to get used to it." He smirked.

"I'll manage. You know, there are relationships similar to ours."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, Romeo and Juliet, for example. They fell in love, although their families hate each other and are at war. Another is Beauty and the Beast. A beautiful woman falls in love with a hideous beast. The only differences are Romeo and Juliet die, and the beast is under a spell. With us, we're still alive, I was the one under a spell, and you aren't a hideous beast."

"I remember after I cursed you, you called me a beast and punched me in the nose." Froglip said.

"Yes…" Irene said sheepishly. "I remember. I…I'm sorry for that."

He chuckled. "Well, it hurt, but thinking back, I deserved it."

Irene shrugged. "At least in the end, we're together."

"That we are."

She sighed and laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat; to her, there wasn't a song in the world that would beat that sound. "I love you." She whispered.

He laid his chin on her head, smiling. "I love you too." He whispered back.

**XX**

* * *

A/N So so so SO SORRY for taking so long!

1) My sister was hogging the laptop (luckily we got a new one and I'll have the one I use for my stories to myself :D)

2) I had writer's block

3) I was trying to update my other stories

Pretty decent excuses, no?

I wanted to make this longer, thus making it the final chapter, but it was just getting way too long, and I don't make long chapters unless necessary; it was bout 10 pages. The longest I've made is usually 9 or 8.

I based Turnip somewhat on my cat: he loves being picked up, rubbed and scratched X) Also, I just think of Grazzlegritch as the type of cat who doesn't enjoy those things. And you gotta admit, the bouquet-throwing incident was HILARIOUS! Just a little something I came up while writing; sometimes I come up with ideas while I'm writing a new chapter.

The princes make another cameo. I had the scene with them wondering how Irene could choose Froglip bouncing around in my head, so I'm glad I got it out and onto the computer XD And Angelina's small crush on Froglip will have a couple plot-points in the Princess and the Pirate (I'm trying to hurry and finish this chapter cause I wanna start writing PatP!)

The song used in this is "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Not the Elton John version; the one that was in the Disney Sing Along video. I have no idea who sings that, but I know it has a guy and girl in it. As I was writing this, I got the want to use that song. It's another Disney classic :) Also, it made me want to do a video with the Lion King version with Froglip and Irene.

**GDeNofa:** Thanks :D I had a HARD time writing that chapter! Glad you like it though. And yeah, Dirtclaw has a lot of pride in him ;D


	32. Happily Ever After

A/N I had this idea about a sequel to "The Princess and the Goblin. Also, I support FroglipxIrene; I don't know why, I'm weird that way. This story was based on a video I saw on YouTube, The Princess and the Goblin in the Princess and the Frog. Parts were inspired by LunaTicWTF's FroglipxIrene videos. I own nothing except my OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Happily Ever After**

Later That Night…

Irene, who was now in her bedroom, pulled her wedding dress off of her, and untied her corset, smiling in her mirror; tonight, she planned to do what married couples did after their wedding. Her Grandmother had once told her, "Don't give yourself to a man unless you feel as though he is 'the one'." Well, Froglip was her "true love", so he couldn't get anymore of being "the one" than that.

She smirked naughtily. She had this plan running through her head ever since Froglip had proposed to her. She looked up and down at herself; she was just in a pink chemise, a sleeveless short-skirted dress, which was what she wore under her dress. "If this doesn't seduce him, I don't know what will." She said to herself. Even though Froglip wasn't human, he may still have the same reactions. A princess could dream, couldn't she?

There was a noise from behind her. She looked in the mirror, and what she saw nearly made her laugh and ruin her game. She managed just a smile though.

Froglip was standing behind her; the noise was the door closing. His eyes were bulging out, twice as big as their normal size, his mouth was hanging open, and she could have sworn she saw drool. Still smiling, she turned around and faced Froglip, giving him a better view. "You like what you see?" She asked.

Froglip just blinked; she walked up to him and closed his mouth with her hand. "I thought so." She whispered, kissing him. She turned her back on him and walked towards her bed, moving her hips from side to side.

Froglip shook his head, refocusing his eyes; with a seductive growl, he grabbed Irene by the waist, spun her around, and kissed her hungrily. She ran her fingers through his hair and returned the kiss, moaning. He moved forwards, causing her to go backwards; they fell back onto her bed. They didn't break the kiss though; they continued it, and it deepened. He poked at her lips with his tongue. When she opened them, his tongue moved in, moving around inside of her mouth and wrapping itself around her tongue. As they kissed, she moved her hands down to his chest, fiddling with his skull pin until she removed it, and pulled his cape down.

Noticing this, Froglip removed his mouth from hers and raised one eyebrow at Irene. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "I want, you. I want you, to make me, your princess."

_Your princess._ Froglip had never imagined in his entire life he'd hear Irene say those words. When the words sunk in, he realized what she wanted. "Rene, are you sure?"

She lay back against her pillows and smiled at the nickname. "Yes. I would never give myself to anyone but the man, or in this case Goblin, I love most dearly. I am sure. I want you, my prince." She sighed, running her fingers through his hair again.

_My prince._ Froglip swallowed and sighed; this was the moment he had been waiting for, ever since he realized he truly loved Irene. He felt himself wanting her. Finally, he bent and kissed her again; while he did so, his hands moved down and gripped the bottom edge of her chemise in his fingers…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Turnip led Grazzlegritch around the castle. "Since you'll be living here, you'll need to know the castle from top to bottom." He had said. Grazzlegritch agreed, but had asked, "Is the phrase 'from top to bottom' necessary?"

"It _is_ necessary." Turnip had scowled. Now the gray cat was leading the Goblin Cat around the outside border of the castle.

"Of course, when I was in the dungeon, I was wishing that Master had never gotten the idea to kidnap and try to marry Princess Irene." Grazzlegritch continued.

"If I were in that situation, I'd have that wish as well." Turnip meowed in agreement. "And I noticed when we were back at the cabin, just before we saw the mob, you said that it probably would have been better if they hadn't met." He smirked at Grazzlegritch's guilty look. "Still mewing that same tune?" He asked, quoting Grazzlegritch's comment from earlier that day.

"Well…I wouldn't wish it if it were possible," The Goblin Cat admitted. "But back then, Master was so frustrated, I wanted to make him feel better. Of course, now I'm glad my wish hadn't come true."

"Exactly. Look how happy he and Mistress are now." Turnip smiled.

Grazzlegritch nodded. "I know I've said this before, but you aren't a bad cat…Turnip."

The gray cat froze in mid-step and looked over his shoulder. "You called me by my name." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, so?"

"Well, it's just that you usually call me 'young kit'."

"Would you rather I called you that instead?"

"No, I don't mind it!"

"Then why are you making such a fuss about it?" Grazzlegritch walked past the gray cat. Turnip smiled and slowly shook his head as he followed his friend.

* * *

Soon the duo, joined by Nibblets the Mouse, walked past Irene's room. "Hold on." Turnip froze. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Grazzlegritch asked.

"It's coming from Mistress's room." He pressed his ear against the door.

Grazzlegritch's eyes widened in realization; his cheeks turned red. "Uh, I wouldn't investigate if I were you."

"Why?"

"Uh, well, let me just ask you a question: do you know what humans do after their wedding?"

Turnip raised one eyebrow at the strange question. "No."

Sighing, Grazzlegritch approached Turnip and whispered into his ear. The gray cat's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. "Really?" He grimaced.

Grazzlegritch nodded. "So if you're wise, and don't wish to have nightmares, you'd stay out of that room." He continued down the hall. Nibblets nodded and said, "He's right. I've bumped into animals doing it, and it's not pretty either." He followed the Goblin Cat.

Turnip glanced after his friends and pushed the door open with his paw. He heard moaning and sighing and Froglip whispering loudly, "Sh-should we stop?"

"Don't you _dare_!" Irene snapped back; by the sounds of it, they were both panting.

Raising one eyebrow, Turnip poked his head into the bedroom; he almost immediately pulled it back in, shutting the door in the process. Luckily, Irene and Froglip didn't hear. The gray cat's entire face turned red, and his eyes were big and round. "Guys, wait up!" He meowed, running after his friends.

"We told you." Grazzlegritch smirked; Nibblets, who was ridding in his mane on his head, nodded.

* * *

Later, Irene was lying on Froglip's bare chest, gently stroking it with one hand; he was lying against the pillows, running his fingers through her hair. "That…was wonderful." She sighed.

"Hmmm." He nodded; he bent his head down and kissed her head.

"Froglip? What's our surname?"

He raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, what is our surname? Since we're married, I have the same surname as you. What is it?"

Froglip hesitated before saying, "Madcleaver."

"Madcleaver." Irene answered.

He nodded. "See, when they turn 18 and are legally adults, Goblins are able to change their surnames if they wish. I never cared to change it."

"Madcleaver." She said again; she smiled. "I love it."

He looked at her, slightly surprised. "You do?"

She nodded, moving her head up and onto his shoulder. "It has a lovely ring to it: Froglip Madcleaver; Irene Madcleaver. You see? It fits us."

Froglip smiled and kissed Irene again. "I love you," He sighed, slowly falling asleep. "My princess."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him, hooking her leg around his. "I love you too, my prince."

**The End**

* * *

A/N It was a little difficult to write this, but I did it, and managed to keep it at a T rating :D

One of my DA and FF BFFs, Alu In Chains, saw a pic of Irene in her wedding dress, and commented, "I bet Froglip's jaw hit the floor!" I commented back, saying, "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT! I'M SO STUPID! ! !" Then I remembered the scene in the near beginning of this chapter, and I got that idea. BTW, a chemise is like a short-skirted dress with spaghetti-straps. Look it up ;)

I stopped at...that, and wrote about the cats because...honestly, I'm only 15, believe it or not. Besides, the part with the cats describes their growing friendship, which I think is cute :D

I've ALWAYS planned this for the end, no matter how long it would be.

This chapter is titled "Happily Ever After" because it's the final chapter and...well, you can probably figure out the rest.

**GDeNofa: **Actually, that wasn't the final chapter XD THIS is the final chapter. And thanks :)

Sheesh, this took a LOOOONG TIIIIME to write. I started this back on March 10th, and finished it July 31st. Four months, oh my goodness! When it started, it got few to no reviews :( I almost gave up, but I sent the link to other people on FF, it got a few reviews, and I just continued it. I'm glad I did; 48 REVIEWS! Almost as popular as the Angela's Pet Monster series. This is also, so far, my longest fanfic at 32 chapters! I'm glad I continued it; it's one of my favorite stories :D Thanks to everyone who favorited:

**Aro's Dancer**

**Blood-MoonO230**

**GDeNofa**

**PurpleLightning12**

**Randall Boggs**

**RosesnWater**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**

**W.D. Raynor**

The people who put this in their alerts:

**GDeNofa**

**kinole009x**

**PurpleLightning12**

**QueenBee007**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**

**W.D. Raynor**

**Whiteling**

And all who reviewed:

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**

**W.D. Raynor**

**PurpleLightning12**

**kinole009x**

**Blood-MoonO230**

**Whiteling**

**charlotte**

**Alu in Chains**


	33. SPECIAL: Princess and the Pirate Trailer

A/N Nothing special, just a written-out trailer for my next story.

* * *

Five years ago…Prince Froglip tried to kidnap the Princess Irene…  
(Froglip shoves Irene down the tunnel)  
"I'm not stupid!  
(Both scream as water came roaring through the tunnel)

Four years later…a curse reunited them…  
(Irene {now 16} kisses Froglip; she turns into a female Goblin and screams)

…And brought them closer.  
(Froglip strokes Irene's cheeks)  
"I love you."  
(They kiss)

Now…Froglip,  
(Froglip slaps a pirate hat onto his head)  
"We have to at least try!"

Irene,  
(Irene is sitting in a prison next to a large golden retriever {Simon Sparrow})  
"He'll rescue me! I just know it!"

Grazzlegritch and Turnip,  
(Grazzlegritch leads Turnip onto the _Black Pearl_)

All return, in an ultimate crossover of piracy,  
(Froglip and Jack Sparrow are dueling with swords; Jack cocks one eyebrow and gives a half-smile)  
"Very good."

And royalty,  
(Irene and Froglip go past a bakery; the baker greets them)  
"Good morning, Your Majesties."

Like you've never seen before. With familiar characters,  
(Simon is lying on his stomach with an open bottle of rum between his front paws)  
"Welcome to the piratin' world, dahling."  
(Grabs the top of the bottle in his mouth and throws his head back)

A mysterious foe,  
(A figure with a large overcoat, black boots, a red bandana tied around his face, and a low-lying pirate hat that only shows his left eye stares at a pirate captain pinned down by two wolves)  
"Kill him."  
(Turns and walks up onto the ship deck)

And a surprise guaranteed to blow your mind…  
(Simon presses his paws gently against Irene's stomach; their eyes meet in surprise; Irene's eyes widen)  
"What?"

(Title fades in)  
The Princess and the Pirate…

"A real pirate pillages, plundahs,  
(Simon swipes the title into ribbons with a sword, and cocks an eyebrow, smirking)  
"And nevah backs down from a challenge."

Coming soon to FanFiction…

* * *

A/N Like I said, just a trailer for the Princess and the Pirate. I might have a little trouble writing Simon's dialogue (he has a slight Scottish accent) Any tips? Ideas? I'd appreciate it.


End file.
